As paredes do aquário
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Essa é a história de duas pessoas que se encontram e precisam ajudar um ao outro, porque ninguém é a salvação de ninguém. Universo alternativo, VegeBul
1. Chapter 1

Nota inicial: Eu queria escrever uma VegeBul diferente. Não queria mudar a personalidade de nenhum dos dois, mas sim as circunstâncias de vida de ambos. E se Bulma não fosse tão rica, seria tão confiante ou seria uma mulher insegura?

E se Vegeta tivesse uma tragédia irreparável em sua vida, como ele seria? E se ele se sentisse punido por algum crime que jamais cometeu, seria tão difícil e orgulhoso? E se ele não pudesse andar? Sempre vi um traço de melancolia no príncipe dos sayajins, então, resolvi carregar nessas tintas e adicionar algum drama. O "aquário" como verão na história é onde nada esse imenso tubarão ferido.

Essa é a história de duas pessoas que se encontram e precisam ajudar um ao outro, porque ninguém é a salvação de ninguém.

Capitulo 1 – O headhunter

Bulma sentou-se, finalmente, e olhou as horas. Era o fim do seu exaustivo plantão de 12 horas no hospital universitário de West City, e ela suspirou de cansaço. A rotina como enfermeira de pronto-socorro não era como a de uma enfermeira clínica, e ela sabia disso mais que ninguém. Passava o plantão inteiro correndo, atendendo chamados de médicos e preparando prescrições com toda atenção.

Não era como atender a uma rotina de pacientes internados: eram médicos gritando e sendo ríspidos, pacientes desconfiados e irritados, e, no verão, era bem pior: tanta gente de férias e querendo viver ao ar livre sempre gerava acidentes com uma enorme quantidade de casos complicados, de crianças que caíam nos parques a vítimas de quedas com traumas diversos, de afogamentos até garotas idiotas que se queimavam seriamente enquanto tomavam sol no quintal tentando acelerar o bronzeamento com alguma fórmula caseira estúpida.

Então, às sete da noite, com o sol ainda brilhando lá fora, ela estava pronta para tomar um gole de café ou uma água, tomar uma chuveirada, trocar de roupa e encontrar seu namorado para saírem quando a outra enfermeira do turno, uma loura bonita chamada Lunch, a chamou dizendo:

\- Precisamos de você aqui.

\- Mas meu turno acabou agora! – ela gemeu – não é possível que...

\- O meu também acabou, vem, vem rápido.

Lunch puxou-a pelo corredor levando à enorme galeria do pronto socorro, um lugar cheio de baias onde havia leitos de espera para quem ia ser examinado ou entrar em pré-internação. Cada leito era circundado por uma cortina, e ela viu que havia um ajuntamento de mulheres, médicas, enfermeiras e auxiliares, junto à ultima baia. A sorte era que o pronto-socorro não estava tão cheio – ela pensou.

Elas chegaram diante da baia e Luch abriu o caminho, dizendo:

\- Meninas, eu trouxe a Bulma para ver se ela consegue...

Aquela não era uma baia de leito, mas ali havia uma cadeira médica, onde pacientes com menos gravidade e pequenos cortes nas partes superiores do corpo recebiam suturas ou injeções. Sentado na cadeira estava um rapaz bonito, alto e musculoso, que tinha um cabelo arrepiado. Ela reparou que, sem a mínima necessidade, ele estava sem camisa e conversava com duas ou três das garotas que o cercavam.

\- Mas eu tenho medo – ele disse, e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão infantil que contrastava totalmente com o seu tórax atlético definido. Ele tinha uma das mãos enfaixadas, e a segurava junto ao corpo numa postura defensiva.

\- Benzinho, é o protocolo... – disse Suno, uma enfermeira bonita e ruiva, que tinha uma seringa preparada na mão e esfregava incessantemente o braço direito dele com um algodão, enquanto ele parecia prestes a levantar e sair correndo.

"Benzinho?" – pensou Bulma, olhando para a garota, que parecia hipnotizada pelo rosto bonito do rapaz, que ela imaginou estar se aproveitando da situação porque não era possível que aquele homem enorme e forte estivesse com medo de tomar uma ridícula injeção.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou, olhando para as demais auxiliares, que engoliram em seco. Bulma era conhecida pelo seu profissionalismo e seriedade, embora fora do hospital fosse uma garota alegre e brincalhona.

\- Ele tem medo de injeção – esclareceu Vikal, a outra auxiliar que cercava o rapaz. Lunch, atrás de Bulma, deu uma risadinha. Bulma encarou o rapaz, que a olhava, mudo.

\- Você não tem vergonha não? Um homem desse tamanho fingindo ter medo de injeção para receber atenção de garotas?

\- O quê? – ele perguntou – seu cabelo é azul. – completou, de forma totalmente aleatória. Bulma revirou os olhos.

\- Conheço o tipo – ela disse, tirando a seringa das mãos de Suno e dizendo rispidamente – voltem ao trabalho, pelo amor de Deus.

As garotas saíram, todas de cara amarrada, e Bulma ia aplicar a injeção quando o rapaz deu um pulo e se escondeu atrás da cadeira, gritando:

\- AI, MAMÃE, NÃO!

Ela parou e pela primeira vez, levou o medo do rapaz a sério. Reconhecia uma fobia, quando via uma. Imediatamente, ela mudou de atitude e sua voz se suavizou:

\- Ei, não se preocupe, eu não vou te machucar. – ela segurou a seringa fora da vista dele e prosseguiu – há quanto tempo você tem esse medo?

\- Bom – ele disse, sem abandonar a postura defensiva – sei lá, acho que sempre tive.

\- Pode sentar na cadeira, eu não vou te dar a injeção agora. – ela disse – Lunch, pode me dizer o que já foi feito e porque ele precisa da injeção?

\- É uma antitetânica. Ele se machucou treinando... qual esporte mesmo?

\- _parkour_ – ele disse, sem sair do lugar – eu fui pular um muro e meti a mão numa garrafa quebrada sem querer – ele esclareceu.

\- Suturou? – ela perguntou.

\- Não – disse Lunch – ele não deixou. Usamos pontos falsos e enfaixamos.

\- E porque ele está sem camisa? Tem algum trauma ou escoriação?

\- Elas disseram que era melhor eu tirar – disse o rapaz, apontando para Lunch. Bulma a olhou feio e ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

\- Porque você não se senta? – perguntou Bulma, gentilmente – eu não vou te dar a injeção. – ela pensou "ainda não, mas ele precisa da injeção".

Ele sentou-se com um ar desconfiado, e ainda não muito certo de que acreditava na conversa. Ela o tratou como trataria uma criança, perguntando:

\- Então... qual o seu nome?

\- Goku. – ele disse – Son Goku.

\- Você é atleta profissional, Goku?

\- Não, não – ele riu – eu só pratico _parkour_ e luto num dojô. Até com um cara que trabalha aqui, o Tenshinhan... acho que ele é fisioterapeuta.

Lunch perdeu a cor de repente. Tenshinhan era seu namorado. Ela não queria que ele soubesse que ela tinha bancado a assanhada para cima de Goku e disse:

\- Você conhece o meu Tenshin?

Ele a olhou, com seus grandes olhos negros e disse:

\- Ah, você é a Lunch? Ele fala de você!

\- Jura – ela se empolgou, porque o namorado normalmente era bem fechado – o que ele diz?

\- Ah, normal, diz que você é legal, mas meio braba às vezes. Estourada, foi isso que ele disse. Você é?

\- Sou – disse ela, secamente. Ela esperava algo mais elogioso.

\- E ele também diz que nunca tinha namorado uma garota tão bonita. – Goku completou e Lunch sorriu de orelha a orelha. Bulma observou a conversa e disse:

\- Lunch, porque você não conta a ele aquela história de você e Tenhsin na cachoeira?

Lunch se empolgou e começou a contar um episódio em que ela e Tenshin estavam numa cachoeira e desabou um temporal e o rapaz a salvou da morte, muito no começo do namoro deles. Lá pelas tantas, Bulma, a pretexto de enfatizar alguma coisa, segurou no braço de Goku e disse:

\- O namorado dela é bem forte e alto, acho até que mais que você.

\- Sim, sim, é mais alto que eu, eu o conheço – ele disse, pedindo depois a Lunch que prosseguisse com a história. Bulma não largou o braço dele, e, aproveitando-se da distração, segurou apertando ligeiramente o braço, injetando a agulha intramuscular exatamente no clímax da história de Lunch.

\- Ai! – ele disse, meio apavorado quando percebeu a picada, apenas para ver que ela estava acabando de inocular o líquido nele.

Goku ficou completamente sem reação enquanto Bulma tirava a agulha de seu braço, sorrindo e dizia:

\- Viu, Goku, foi rapidinho e quase nem doeu!

Ele a encarou, espantado, e disse:

\- Você me aplicou a injeção! Você conseguiu! Nunca ninguém me aplicou uma injeção!

Bulma riu e disse:

\- Desculpa eu ter te enganado, mas é um risco muito grande se cortar dessa forma e não tomar a antitetânica.

\- Não, não, não se preocupe! – ele disse. – Como é mesmo seu nome?

\- Bulma.

\- Bulma – ele repetiu, acrescentando, como que para si mesmo – não vou esquecer, Bulma!

\- Ok – ela disse, e se preparou para sair, enquanto Lunch chamava um médico para liberar Goku.

Já no vestiário, depois de uma chuveirada, Bulma encontrou com Lunch e reclamou:

\- O bonitão de vocês me fez perder quase meia hora. Coitado do Yamcha, deve estar me esperando...

\- Ah, mas ele era bem gato...

\- Quem deu aquele golpe baixo de fazer o coitado tirar a camisa?

\- Foi a Vikal. – Lunch riu – mas quem diria que ele ia me fazer ganhar o dia?

\- Quer dizer que você é a namorada mais bonita que o Tenshin já teve? Aí garota, tá podendo... falando nisso, onde ele está?

\- Ah, hoje é dia dele fazer uma sessão particular para um ricaço aí, o cara não admite 5 minutos de atraso, exige sessão três vezes na semana no horário que ele marca, e o Tenshin que se vire para cumprir...

\- Ai, que porre. E ele vai? Como faz quando é dia de hospital?

\- Quando começou o cara pediu a escala de Tenshin no hospital para saber quando ele estaria comprometido. Mas tem dias que ele pede para ele ir à noite, ou pela manhã super cedo... um saco. Já vi o Tenshin saindo de madrugada igual um doido pra cumprir o horário.

\- Nossa, por que se submete a isso?

\- Porque o cara paga por uma hora mais do que o hospital paga por um dia, Bulma... e ele não trata o Tenshin mal, só é exigente. Deve ser ruim ser rico e estar preso a uma cadeira de rodas.

\- Bom, lá isso é, mas deve ser muito pior ser pobre numa cadeira de rodas.

\- Ser pobre é ruim de qualquer jeito! Mas hoje... hoje meu Tenshin vai ganhar algo especial porque disse que eu sou a garota mais bonita que ele já namorou – ela piscou e mostrou o sutiã preto por baixo da blusa que usava.

As duas riram e acabaram de se trocar. Bulma desceu e encontrou seu namorado parado, impaciente, diante do seu belo carro esporte amarelo. Yamcha era médico num outro hospital de West City, e normalmente eles se encontravam quando estavam ambos de folga juntos e não estavam absurdamente cansados, o que era raro, mas naquele dia eles tinham um compromisso, era aniversário da mãe dela.

\- Você comprou o presente? – ela perguntou. Como aquele dia Yamcha tinha passado em consultório e não em rotina, tivera mais tempo que ela para isso.

\- Sim, sua mãe vai adorar. Comprei aquele perfume importado que ela adora.

\- Ah, você salvou minha vida, Yanny. – ela disse, afundando na poltrona do carro. Eles dispararam na direção da casa dos pais dela, e ela deu um suspiro cansado. Se pudesse, deitaria naquele momento e dormiria até o dia seguinte.

Bulma era uma enfermeira dedicada, mas poderia ter sido médica se quisesse. Suas notas eram boas, mas, na verdade, ela gostava mesmo era de poder ministrar os cuidados aos pacientes. Por isso escolhera a enfermagem em detrimento da medicina, porque sentia que essa era a sua vocação.

Ainda na faculdade geral de West City ela conhecera Yamcha. Ele era um rapaz de outra cidade, Satan City, e os dois se conheceram quando ela era estagiária e ele residente no mesmo hospital universitário onde ela agora trabalhava. Quando acabou a residência, Yamcha logo conseguiu colocação em um hospital particular e abriu um consultório da sua especialidade, otorrinolaringologia. Ele estava ascendendo rapidamente e ganhando muito dinheiro, enquanto Bulma ainda estava no hospital universitário.

Ele a pressionava dizendo que ela estava com a carreira estagnada, porque assim que terminara a faculdade, passara na seleção de enfermagem para o mesmo hospital onde estagiara, mas a verdade era que Bulma tinha uma certa resistência a mudanças, principalmente mudanças bruscas. Era uma coisa que ela tentava trabalhar em si mesma, mas quando via, ela corria para uma zona de conforto onde as coisas pareciam mais seguras e no seu devido lugar.

Era assim com o hospital, e, aos poucos, ela percebia que era assim com o seu namoro. Yamcha era bonito, charmoso, tinha bom papo, mas depois de sete anos juntos, Bulma não lembrava mais porque eles haviam ficado juntos. Nunca havia sido uma grande paixão, uma grande atração. Apenas havia acontecido, e, como parecia estúpido terminar o namoro, ela ia seguindo com ele.

Algumas semanas haviam passado depois do episódio do jovem praticante de _parkour_ e Bulma saía, sonolenta, do seu plantão noturno semanal, indo a pé para casa, que era bem próxima ao hospital.

Tinha passado na cafeteria do hospital e havia tomado um café da manhã simples, e tudo que queria era dormir até pelo menos duas horas da tarde. Era manhã de sexta, e teria o fim de semana inteiro de folga por conta do plantão noturno, e já pensava no que faria com tanto tempo livre quando um carro grande, luxuoso e escuro emparelhou com ela, andando bem devagar, logo depois dela entrar numa rua secundária e pouco movimentada, já próximo ao conjunto onde ela morava. Ela percebeu o carro e começou a andar mais rápido, com medo de ser algum tarado ou sequestrador.

O vidro do carro baixou lentamente, e ela, olhando discretamente, viu que havia um homem de terno e óculos escuros dentro do carro, e ela realmente se sentiu ameaçada, acelerando o passo até que ele disse:

\- Ei, Bulma, não corra tanto!

Ela achou que conhecia a voz e ele repetiu:

\- Dá para parar, Bulma, sou eu o Goku.

Ela conhecia aquele nome... quem era mesmo?

\- Eu preciso falar com você!

Ela se virou, segurando um baton dentro da bolsa para dar um bom blefe:

\- Se isso é alguma espécie de assédio, eu tenho spray de pimenta aqui.

O rapaz dentro do carro riu e tirou os óculos escuros dizendo:

\- Sou eu, Bulma, o Goku! Você me deu uma injeção, lembra?

Ela parou e percebeu que estava tremendo.

\- Você me deu um susto!

Ele sorria para ela, de dentro do carro e disse:

\- Você me desculpe! Mas eu tenho uma proposta de emprego para você.

\- Emprego?

-É, emprego.

\- Mas eu já tenho emprego, Goku, você sabe que eu trabalho no hospital.

\- E se eu te disser que eu sou um headhunter e falei de você para meu chefe e ele tem uma proposta para você melhor que trabalhar no hospital e certamente muito menos cansativa, você topa pelo menos ouvir?

Ela parou. Estava exausta. De repente, se deu conta de algo:

\- Como sabia meu horário de saída do plantão?

\- Eu perguntei para o Tenshinhan onde eu podia te encontrar e ele perguntou para a namorada dele.

\- Mas por que eu?

\- Por que você conseguiu me aplicar uma injeção – ele riu – e isso impressionou meu chefe.

\- Quem é seu chefe?

\- O nome dele é Vegeta Prince. E ele precisa de cuidados especiais. A enfermeira atual dele vai se aposentar e ele estava ansioso procurando outra. Eu falei de você.

\- De mim?

\- Sim. Topa a entrevista? O salário vai ser muito bom.

"Uma hora com ele paga mais que um dia de hospital" – ela se lembrou. Claro que era o ricaço para quem Tenshin trabalhava. Ela tinha tempo naquele momento, embora estivesse com sono. Tomou uma decisão impulsiva, o que não era muito o seu estilo, e disse:

\- Pode me levar até lá agora?

\- Agora? – Goku coçou a cabeça – preciso ligar para ele para saber.

Ele pegou o celular e ligou rapidamente para alguém, explicando a situação, enquanto Bulma esperava do lado de fora, maldizendo o sol que já começava a ficar forte. Ouviu por um instante e então disse para ela, assim que desligou:

\- Ele disse que está ótimo! Entra aí. – ele destrancou a porta do carro e ela entrou. O carro, além de luxuoso, era novo em folha. Ela disse, para puxar assunto.

\- Carro bonito.

\- Não é meu, é da empresa – ele riu – eu nunca ia ter um carro careta desses. Gosto de coisas mais... diferentes.

\- Tá bom. Qual seu carro?

\- Um fusca 1963.

\- Um fusca?

\- Não é qualquer fusca – Goku riu – é um fusca de época, todo original, de um modelo clássico com motor de 1600 cavalos, coisa de colecionador. Amarelo crepúsculo, cor clássica da Volkswagen. Consertado, reparado e restaurado por mim!

\- Voce deve parecer enorme nele! – ela riu.

\- Ei – ele defendeu – sabia que Ferdinand Porsche dizia que o fusca era o melhor design da vida dele? Eu nunca me senti apertado no Nimbus.

\- Nimbus?

\- É. É como eu chamo meu carrinho.

\- Tá bom...

\- Você sempre faz isso?

\- Isso o quê?

\- Duvida dizendo "Tá bom?"

\- Não sei. Pode ser. Tá muito longe?

\- Não. Estamos chegando.

\- Goku... você acha que seu chefe vai... sei lá, gostar de mim, aprovar meu jeito?

\- Se vai? Claro que vai. E você tem uma coisa essencial para lidar com ele.

\- O quê?

\- Coragem. Ele intimida um pouco.

Eles chegaram a um prédio residencial, uma torre de luxo num dos melhores bairros de West City. A princípio Bulma achou que o tal sujeito devia ter dinheiro, mas não ser o ricaço milionário que Lunch dizia, afinal, ricos moravam em mansões. Ali era apenas um loft de luxo. Mas Goku esclareceu as coisas para ela, sem que ela pedisse, conforme deixavam o carro na garagem subterrânea e caminhavam até uma porta de elevador onde havia um scanner de leitura biométrica de digital, onde Goku pôs a mão para reconhecimento, dizendo enquanto esperavam o elevador chegar:

\- Esse prédio ficou pronto há nove anos, e Vegeta se mudou para a cobertura, que equivale mais ou menos a oito apartamentos dos do prédio. É uma cobertura duplex, com piscina aquecida, cozinha gourmet, 8 quartos e elevador privativo. Vegeta supervisionou o projeto pessoalmente. Há cinco anos ele foi reformado para atender às condições especiais dele – ele abriu a porta do elevador e deu passagem para ela, que perguntou:

\- Ele é engenheiro?

\- Sim, é. Mas atualmente ele preside o grupo empresarial que herdou. E ele trabalha aqui, não sai de casa, por isso o apartamento é tão confortável.

\- Goku... eu preciso saber por que ele precisa dos meus serviços.

Goku a encarou, sério, e disse:

\- Por favor, não toque nesse assunto com ele. Depois, se você topar, eu a levo para conversar com o Dr. Kamisama, o neurologista que o atende e ele vai te dar todos os detalhes que você precisa, a enfermeira atual pode passar todos os procedimentos. Nunca toque nesse assunto e finja que ele não está numa cadeira de rodas. Acima de tudo, nunca pareça sentir pena dele.

\- Por quê?

Goku suspirou.

\- Ele não aceita bem a sua condição. Nunca aceitou, na verdade. E ele está assim há cinco anos. Eu o conheci antes disso e posso te dizer que se trata do cara mais orgulhoso que existe. – ele abriu a porta do apartamento e a riqueza do ambiente atingiu Bulma imediatamente.

Era um loft com pé direito alto no amplo salão de entrada, com acesso ao segundo andar através de um mezanino. No lugar de uma escada, havia uma rampa muito bem integrada ao ambiente, o que sinalizava que Vegeta devia gostar de circular pelo apartamento. A decoração era de bom gosto, mas muito impessoal, sem fotos, com flores colocadas em jarros muito discretos sobre uma ou outra mesa. Tudo era tão limpo e estéril que parecia que ninguém morava ali.

A porta da cozinha estava aberta, e Bulma viu uma moça de cabelos pretos presos e ar austero cozinhando. Ela usava um dólmã de chef e uma bandana chinesa amarrada na cabeça. Goku olhou para ela e disse, educadamente:

\- Bom dia, Chichi. Essa é a Bulma.

A garota olhou para Bulma e sorriu brevemente, dizendo:

\- Muito prazer. Tornou a ficar série e prosseguiu: Goku, as favas de baunilha importadas que eu pedi não chegaram.

\- Não? Vou ligar para a delicatessem, fique tranquila. Eles entregam ainda hoje.

\- Ok, ela disse, e voltou ao trabalho.

Goku levou Bulma pela rampa até o mezanino, e, dali, para um corredor lateral com diversas portas, todas fechadas. Ele abriu a última e Bulma tomou um ligeiro choque, porque o quarto era enorme – mas não era um quarto, e sim uma estação de trabalho.

Havia monitores pelas paredes, e parecia que todos eles estavam piscando ao mesmo tempo, mostrando cotações de bolsas de valores, moedas, projeções de mercados futuros. A sala tinha um janelão panorâmico gigante, diante do qual um homem, sentado numa cadeira de rodas de costas para quem entrava, vociferava ao celular numa língua estrangeira.

Ele não devia ser um homem muito alto antes do acidente ou o que quer que o houvesse confinado àquela cadeira, mas seu tronco e braços eram bem fortes. Bulma pôde notar que ele usava uma cadeira manual, provavelmente para manter-se forte. Apesar de estar visivelmente trabalhando, ele usava uma camiseta de malha branca, um moleton cinza e estava descalço. De repente, encerou a ligação com um comentário ríspido e Goku disse:

\- Os caras da Govinda?

\- Sim, idiotas. Tem uma caneta? A minha já sumiu – Goku tirou uma caneta do bolso e passou a ele, que subitamente virou-se e olhou para Bulma, com uma expressão neutra, segurando a caneta. Então perguntou, como se ela não pudesse ouvir, para Goku: - ela é a milagreira que te deu a injeção?

\- Sim – Riu Goku – ela mesma.

\- Kakarotto disse que você aplicou uma injeção nele. Como conseguiu?

\- Quem é Kakarotto?

Ele olhou impaciente para Goku, pelo jeito, não gostava de explicar as coisas.

\- Olha, eu e Vegeta nos conhecemos desde criança e ele me chama pelo apelido que eu tinha aos dez anos – disse Goku, corando.

\- Ah, entendi... bom, eu percebi que ele tinha uma fobia, mas precisava tomar a injeção de qualquer jeito. Então eu lidei com a fobia da melhor forma e apliquei a injeção nele. – ela disse, objetivamente.

Vegeta a encarou por um instante e então disse, enquanto rasbiscava algumas anotações em um bloco:

\- A enfermeira Uranai se aposenta no fim do mês. Ela pode te treinar pelo tempo necessário. Te dou alguns dias para resolver sua situação no hospital. Eu pesquisei o salário de lá. Não é dos mais atraentes. Porque está num emprego abaixo de sua habilidade?

Ela se sentiu pressionada, mas não se deixou intimidar, e disse:

-Eu tenho lá boas relações pessoais, e é um bom lugar para se aprender no início da carreira.

Ele largou o bloco e a caneta e a avaliou por um instante. Os olhos pretos percorreram o rosto dela um instante antes dele dizer:

\- O emprego é seu. Veja os detalhes com Kakaroto. E converse com o Doutror Kamisama. Ele vai explicar tudo que precisa. Quando começa?

\- Pode ser em uma semana? – ela perguntou.

\- Cinco dias. Se você for esperta, assim que se livrar vem. Vou te pagar o triplo do que recebe lá, com horas extras por fora. Kakarotto, posso ficar com a caneta?

\- Claro... eu sempre tenho uma no bolso por sua causa mesmo...

Vegeta olhou para Bulma e disse:

– Se vier trabalhar mesmo para mim, tenha sempre uma caneta no bolso. Por algum motivo as minhas vivem sumindo!

Ela não disse nada. ele deu uma ultima olhada na sua direção e então disse, secamente:

\- Preciso trabalhar.

Goku chamou Bulma discretamente e eles saíram do recinto. Vegeta rodou sua cadeira até diante do janelão de onde se via toda cidade. Antes de Goku fechar a porta passou pela cabeça de Bulma que aquele homem olhando pela janela, em sua cadeira de rodas, parecia completamente melancólico.

Notas:

Esse é o começo da nossa história. No próximo capítulo vamos saber como Vegeta foi parar numa cadeira de rodas e saber mais sobre a vida de Bulma.

Goku e Chichi estão na história também, mas não são o casal principal. Aliás, a princípio nem são um casal quando a história começa.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: O caso médico descrito sem muitas tecnicidades foi o mesmo que levou um amigo meu à paraplegia aos 19 anos. Capítulo 2 – Um deserto entre 4 paredes

Bulma voltou para casa, sentindo-se mentalmente exausta. Goku a havia levado para conversar com o Doutor Kamisama, um médico idoso, que ela sabia ser referência no ramo de neurologia clínica e cirúrgica. O homem estava em seu consultório excepcionalmente naquela manhã de sábado justamente para explicar a ela o que havia provocado o quadro de paraplegia em Vegeta, e quais os cuidados que ele necessitava.

\- O jovem Vegeta tinha 25 anos quando deu entrada no hospital central com um quadro de dor aguda lombar e paraplegia característica de lesão grave da coluna vertebral, sem conseguir mexer as pernas, mas aparentemente com a sensibilidade do quadril preservada. Depois de muitos exames, foi descoberto um hematoma decorrente de um aneurisma da artéria aorta que havia seccionado lesionando parcialmente a medula na vértebra T-12, provocando uma lesão parcial, porém irreversível, que o levou ao quadro atual.

\- Então, não foi um acidente ou uma infecção ou doença autoimune? Aneurismas seccionados são raros...

\- Sim, um tremendo azar, e normalmente não são diagnosticados em jovens e nem tem esse tipo de evolução tão cedo. – Lamentou o médico – Ele chegou aqui já com o aneurisma seccionado... conseguimos preservar uma parte da função motora porque a compressão da medula não foi total, mas o máximo que pudemos fazer foi tratar a dor decorrente do quadro agudo e prepará-lo para se adaptar às sequelas irreversíveis da lesão. Mas, por incrível que possa parecer, ele deu sorte: a secção parcial da medula permitiu preservar parte de suas funções motoras e a totalidade das fisiológicas, mas infelizmente, do quadril para baixo, ele perdeu a sensibilidade.

\- E como ele reagiu? – ela perguntou, porque sempre se interessava pelos pacientes como pessoas. – Ela imaginou o jovem de 25 anos, dono de uma enorme fortuna, com o mundo aos seus pés, descobrindo que estaria preso a uma cadeira de rodas pelo resto da vida.

\- A princípio, como muitos pacientes, ele não acreditou que era irreversível. Veja bem, ele estava no vestiário de um clube quando veio a dor aguda, depois de uma partida de squash. Chegou ao hospital andando, mas, subitamente, sentiu as pernas fraquejando e não conseguiu mais se sustentar sobre elas. Achou que era algo temporário, uma infecção...

\- E então?

\- Bem... ficou um tempo internado e tudo parecia bem, mas quando precisou ir para casa, ele se isolou, e se não fosse aquele jovem que a trouxe aqui...

\- O Goku?

\- Sim, o Goku. Ele ajudou Vegeta a superar. Eles se conheciam desde criança, Goku estava com ele quando tudo aconteceu.

\- Sim, eu entendo, agora..., mas por que ele precisa de mim, então? Ele parece adaptado, faz fisioterapia, para manter-se bem, não tem sequelas respiratórias...

O médico olhou para ela. Tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, como se precisasse explicar algo muito complexo.

\- Bem... você esteve no loft dele, não esteve?

\- Sim, eu estive.

\- Você sabe que ele é construído exatamente sobre onde havia a mansão da família dele?

\- Não...

\- A paralisia não é a primeira tragédia na vida dele. Quando ele tinha pouco mais de 17 anos, seus pais sofreram um acidente num avião que levava Vegeta, o pai, mais seus principais executivos e suas esposas para um resort nas montanhas. Depois se soube que não havia sido um acidente.

\- Como assim?

\- Um dos executivos da empresa foi preso, ele foi acusado de sabotar o avião para que um desfalque milionário dele não fosse descoberto. A empresa entrou em dificuldades, o jovem foi pressionado a vender sua parte nas ações, disseram a ele que assim ele poderia manter sua vida sob controle e terminar a faculdade de engenharia. Mas ele não aceitou.

\- Não? O que ele fez?

\- Uma manobra inteligente, das muitas que depois o deixaram conhecido como fenômeno dos negócios e tubarão corporativo. O litígio entre ele e os credores durou tempo o suficiente para que ele terminasse a faculdade e executasse seu ousado plano, mantendo seu patrimônio... Postergando pelo tempo certo suas dívidas, ele mandou demolir a mansão onde eles moravam, no bairro mais nobre da cidade e aproveitou a demanda por moradias de classe média alta para construir aquele prédio de alto gabarito. Ele conseguiu salvar a empresa, embora tenham sobrado litígios que ele lida até hoje por conta dessa época.

Ele construiu para ele mesmo uma cobertura esplêndida e tornou-se um playboy famoso, namorou mulheres lindas, frequentou a alta sociedade...Mas quando ele ficou paraplégico, tudo mudou. Só lhe restou um único amigo. E ele o salvou do suicídio.

Bulma levou as duas mãos à boca, chocada. O médico prosseguiu:

\- O jovem Goku teve uma intuição, um instinto, seja lá o que você queira chamar, e invadiu o apartamento num dia em que ele havia dispensado todos os empregados. Ele encontrou Vegeta numa das varandas, prestes a se atirar no vazio. Ele tinha os braços fortes, podia se alçar com eles e simplesmente se largar lá de cima. Mas Goku não permitiu, e o levou para a sua casa.

\- Meu Deus...

\- Ele havia desenvolvido um quadro de depressão e síndrome do pânico como consequência do trauma..., mas no hospital, ninguém havia percebido. Aparentemente, assim que ele se viu sozinho, começou a se desesperar com a sua condição, ao ponto de não querer mais viver.

\- E Goku o salvou...

\- Sim. Com a ajuda dele, Vegeta se tratou para a depressão e o pânico, mas precisa de supervisão para tomar seus remédios, precisa de massagens constantes nas pernas e pés, para evitar escaras e outras consequências do uso prolongado da cadeira de rodas e, principalmente, precisa de constante atenção porque pode ter uma recaída a qualquer momento. Por isso, senhorita, que você está sendo contratada. Há um staff com 4 enfermeiras que o atende. Uma para o dia, uma para a noite e duas plantonistas de fim de semana. O seu papel é dar a ele os remédios corretos, na hora correta e observá-lo, para o próprio bem dele.

\- E o que eu faço se perceber alguma mudança, algum distúrbio?

\- Você passa imediatamente uma mensagem para o Doutor Whis, que é o terapeuta dele. Ele saberá o que fazer.

Bulma recebeu mais algumas orientações e agradeceu ao médico, então encontrou Goku, que a esperava na antessala do consultório e disse:

\- Você não precisava me esperar, Goku! Eu podia ir para casa de taxi.

\- Eu sei, mas eu queria conversar com você primeiro – ele disse, e seu tom era um pouco sério. – Já está quase na hora do almoço e eu conheço um lugar aqui perto que tem uma ótima salada de macarrão. Topa um almoço?

Bulma hesitou um instante, então ele disse, claramente:

\- Ei, não é um encontro, antes que você pense isso! Tem coisas que você precisa saber sobre o Vegeta antes de começar a trabalhar com ele. E a melhor forma de conversarmos sobre isso é fora do ambiente de trabalho.

\- Ok – ela disse, ainda hesitante – mas eu nunca vi uma salada de macarrão ser atração de um restaurante...

Os dois desceram, e, para espanto de Bulma, Goku a levou até um fusca amarelo. Eles haviam chegado ali no carro preto de luxo.

\- De onde ele saiu? – ela perguntou, espantada e Goku riu.

\- Eu te disse que meu carro era um fusca. Esse é o Nimbus, Bulma. Nimbus, essa é a Bulma. Eu liguei para o motorista da empresa e pedi que o trouxesse para mim e levasse aquela coisa sem graça de volta.

\- Você é louco. Fala com um carro.

\- Não fale assim dele, vai ferir seus sentimentos.

Goku entrou no carro e Bulma se surpreendeu como o fusca parecia novo em folha, apesar de ser um modelo antigo. Goku explicou:

\- Depois que eu te deixar em casa, estou dispensado, então, pedi que trouxessem meu carro para não ter que voltar lá na torre de granito. O Vegeta fez tudo para que eu morasse lá, mas eu não curto aquele prédio... aliás, não curto também o apê do Vegeta, mas... fazer o quê?

\- Por que não curte? Não gosta de espaços grandes e modernos?

Ele riu. Então disse:

\- Você não reparou ainda, porque só esteve lá uma vez. Mas aquilo é um deserto entre 4 paredes. Nada ali está vivo, a não ser as pessoas.

\- Tem plantas – ela disse, lembrando-se das flores nos vasos.

\- Tem flores – ele corrigiu – arrancadas para morrer. – Não é à toa que chamam Vegeta de "O Tubarão preso num aquário", ele nunca sai daquele lugar.

Os dois pararam na frente de um restaurante pequeno, modesto. Havia uma placa dizendo "prove nossa salada de macarrão".

\- Viu? – ele disse, mostrando a placa – eu disse que é boa.

Os dois se sentaram e Goku pediu um refrigerante e perguntou o que ela queria beber. Ela pediu uma limonada e ele perguntou o que ela queria. Olhou o cardápio e pediu a salada de macarrão com frango. Ele pediu uma salada dupla de macarrão e um filé. Começaram a conversar e Goku disse:

\- Não quero que fique com impressão errada de mim, ou de Vegeta. Aquele cara é o meu melhor amigo e isso nunca vai mudar.

\- Eu sei que ele deve a vida a você – ela disse – o Doutor Kamisama me disse.

\- Na verdade – ele disse e seu rosto adquiriu um tom quase sombrio – eu apenas retribuí um favor.

Ela ficou esperando que ele começasse a falar, e ele disse, depois de tomar um gole do seu refrigerante aparentemente para adquirir coragem:

\- Eu e Vegeta nos conhecemos desde crianças. A empresa do pai dele, a Sayajin enterprises, era o emprego do meu pai. Meu pai não era um executivo, mas era o segurança particular do pai dele. Chamavam-no "o número um". Seu nome era Bardock.

\- A gente cresceu junto, e, embora eu não tivesse muita grana, estudei nas mesmas escolas que ele, o pai dele gostava de mim, pagou os estudos para mim e para o meu irmão mais velho. Era engraçado, porque o Vegeta era o sujeito que fazia tudo absolutamente certo, sempre criticando a forma como eu estudava, ou seja, o fato de que eu não estudava muito, e nós dois tínhamos resultados parecidos. Ele pela capacidade de esforço, eu pelo improviso.

\- Ele gostava de ficar na minha casa, que era bem menor que a dele, e nós brincávamos e treinávamos no dojô de lutas do mestre Kame, que havia treinado meu pai e foi nosso mestre também. Era uma ótima infância, ele não foi criado como um ricaço engessado e esnobe. Um dia, quando tínhamos uns dez anos, ele descobriu que eu ainda dormia com um coelho de pelúcia chamado Kakarotto. E nunca mais me chamou pelo meu nome de verdade – Goku riu, e Bulma sorriu.

\- Então, quando estávamos com 16 anos, os dois já terminando o ensino médio, aconteceu a tragédia. Meu pai tinha descoberto que havia uma ameaça a segurança do senhor Vegeta e insistiu que ele não viajasse para as montanhas. Havia já a suspeita do desfalque, mas não se sabia exatamente quem era o culpado. Meu pai estava apurando com a contabilidade as ligações de um executivo chamado Nappa com a organização criminosa conhecida como Império Cold. Mas o velho Vegeta não levou as suspeitas muito a sério, principalmente quando meu pai insistiu que esquiar nas montanhas seria loucura com toda essa suspeita pairando. Meu pai imaginava que alguém poderia mata-lo por lá, um franco atirador, um assassino de aluguel.

\- King Vegeta não era um sujeito ruim. Mas era teimoso, e, se queria levar a mulher para escalar nas montanhas, levaria. Vegeta e o irmão...

\- Ele tem um irmão?

\- Sim, tem, ele hoje mora fora do país, na época estava num colégio interno. Mas, como eu ia dizendo, Vegeta e o irmão não iriam, mas mais dois executivos da empresa foram com as esposas. E King, por precaução, disse a meu pai que ele deveria ir também. E poderia levar minha mãe.

Bulma levou as duas mãos à boca, em espanto.

\- Sim. Meus pais morreram no mesmo acidente que os dele. E tudo mudou. Eu me afastei dele, com raiva, por mais que meu irmão dissesse que Vegeta não tinha culpa de nada. Para mim, a culpa era de King, e Vegeta era filho de King. E eu fui para Paozu, uma pequena cidade nas montanhas onde morava o meu avô, sem me despedir do meu melhor amigo.

\- Eu passei um ano completamente perdido. Não sabia o que queria ou o que faria. Enquanto isso, aqui na capital, Vegeta cursava engenharia. Raditz também fazia faculdade por aqui, mas de direito, e dava notícias a ele. Eu voltei para a escola e terminei o ensino médio aos 18 anos. E apareceu uma oportunidade de bolsa de estudos fora do país. Hoje eu acho, por tudo que aconteceu depois, que ele teve alguma coisa a ver com isso, embora ele negue.

\- Estudei ciências da computação, mas no meio da faculdade, eu já programava apps e jogos, e fui descoberto por uma _start-up_ que me contratou. Eu criei um jogo interativo completamente sem ambição, e ele fez muito sucesso, chamava-se "As esferas do dragão".

\- Eu me lembro desse jogo! Foi uma febre há uns anos atrás!

\- Pois é... ganhei muito dinheiro, e por conta de uns lances aí acabei largando a faculdade e voltando para cá. Eu tinha 21 anos. Podia trabalhar para os caras da _start-up _estando em qualquer lugar do mundo, bastava estar sempre criando alguma coisa, algum jogo interessante que tivesse muitos downloads. E isso para mim não era difícil. Meu segundo jogo de sucesso estrondoso foi "Torneio de Artes Marciais".

\- Também me lembro desse jogo!

Goku coçou atrás da cabeça e disse:

\- Eu era um cara com dois milhões no banco e porra nenhuma na cabeça. Os caras da _start-up_ me pressionavam para fazer algo que eu não gostava: colocar nos jogos obstáculos que tornassem o progresso impossível se você não comprasse coisas para progredir. Eu sabia que essa era uma prática comum quando se fazia um jogo, mas eu não gostava disso. Sabia que tinha crianças baixando, que se elas não progredissem iam gastar grana no cartão dos pais, às vezes sem condições... e por isso eu fui ficando infeliz. Continuava criando apps para eles, eu tinha boas soluções para tudo. Menos para a minha vida... pra ter uma ideia... eu cheguei a terminar uma faculdade por EAD apenas para ter um diploma, pra dizer que era formado.

\- Minha vida pessoal era um desastre total, tinha uns lances amorosos que não sabia como lidar, uma garota que eu tinha raiva, mas não conseguia esquecer. Meu irmão tinha terminado a faculdade e foi trabalhar em Satan City como advogado. Ele conseguiu ajudar a pôr na cadeia todos os envolvidos na morte dos nossos pais, mas agora estava longe. Um cara novo, sozinho e com dinheiro é sempre perfeito para fazer merda, sabe? E eu era esse cara. Comecei a beber, sair com garotas feito um louco, e acho que só não cheguei a usar drogas ilegais porque pensava que se fosse flagrado, meu irmão ia me matar. Eu sentia falta dele, de alguém pra conversar, alguém com a cabeça mais no lugar que eu.

\- Eu acho que eu estava tão perdido que queria me destruir. Me sentia num beco sem saída, a empresa me pressionando para fazer jogos com mais lucro, embora os que eu fizesse já lucrassem muito, um monte de gente interesseira e vazia me cercando, nenhum amigo de verdade... Numa noite eu estava muito bêbado. Eu tinha uma Harley Davidson, queria sair por aí com ela, feito doido. Foi nesse dia que o Vegeta apareceu, do nada na porta da minha casa quando eu ia sair com a moto. E não me deixou sair. Eu decidi brigar com ele, e ele me deu uma surra. Foi a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim.

Bulma o encarava espantada. A salada havia chegado e Goku deu umas garfadas erráticas, antes de dizer:

\- Vegeta no dia seguinte me disse que tinha comprado a _start-up_. Eu estava todo roxo, doído, e ele tinha um hematoma enorme do lado da cara. Durante a briga ele me disse algo que eu nunca vou me esquecer.

\- O que foi?

\- "Você pensa que eu também não me culpo?" E então eu percebi. Eu estava com raiva do cara errado. E estava, na verdade, com raiva de mim, da merda onde eu tinha metido a minha vida. E quando vegeta me viu chorando em vez de me consolar, ele ficou puto e me disse: "Porra, Kakarotto. Você é o cara criativo, inteligente, intuitivo. O cara que resolvia tudo. Tem noção de que está afundando na própria merda?"

\- E o que você disse?

\- Eu comecei e rir. E aí ele riu também, e disse que eu agora trabalhava para ele. Eu voltei a criar apps, jogos, mas também virei um "solucionador de problemas" pro Vegeta, o "criativo" da empresa. O cara que age por intuição. Eu tinha esse talento para ver o que as pessoas podiam fazer melhor, e as ajudava. Um tempo depois, precisei resolver uns assuntos e usei grande parte da grana que eu tinha acumulado, mas não me arrependo. Vendi minha moto. Comprei meu pequeno Nimbus e durante os fins de semana eu ficava consertando-o e pensando...

\- Nos tais lances pessoais?

\- Sim. Os lances pessoais...

\- E aí?

\- E aí, aconteceu aquilo. Eu e Vegeta estávamos jogando squash. Era um troço que eu detestava, dizia a ele que era esporte de riquinho babaca, mas ele dizia que precisava de um parceiro que fosse tão ágil quanto ele, e eu acabava jogando, mesmo detestando. Ele estava no chuveiro e eu já estava me vestindo quando ele gritou de dor. A gente achou que era uma contratura..., mas a dor piorou. Quando chegamos ao hospital, foi difícil para ele sair do carro. E o resto você já sabe.

\- E como você soube que ele ia se matar?

\- Sei lá, eu soube. Ele era meu melhor amigo, acho que eu sabia mais ou menos como ele pensava, e vi que todo aquele papo de que estava tudo bem, que iria fazer fisioterapia e se adaptar. E ele tinha ido para aquele apê... antes de fazer a adaptação era cheio de escadas, sei lá. Eu pensei: "Como o Vegeta vai subir pro quarto dele se tem uma escada e ele não anda?" E eu fui para lá. Eu tinha a chave da casa dele desde que ele tinha me contratado, e eu realmente agradeci por isso naquele dia. Quando eu o alcancei, ele estava com as mãos no parapeito da varanda. E, como te disse antes... o resto você já sabe.

Ela ficou muda diante do rapaz. E ele tinha razão, agora tinha outra ideia sobre os dois amigos, e não sabia se perguntava ou não o que tinha em mente. Mas arriscou:

\- Você resolveu os seus "problemas pessoais"?

\- Não. Mas estou tentando, juro. Afinal, já tenho 30 anos...

\- Vegeta é muito difícil de lidar?

\- Sim, é. Por isso escolhi você – ele sorriu – quem consegue aplicar uma injeção em mim, consegue lidar com ele.

Bulma riu. E desejou fortemente que seu novo emprego desse certo.

Goku a deixou em casa pouco depois das duas e ela dormiu até a hora que Yamcha entrou na casa dela, vindo do seu próprio plantão. Ela havia deixado sua carta de demissão para o hospital escrita e mostrou a ele, que a encarou intrigado e perguntou:

\- O que está acontecendo que eu não sei?

\- Eu arrumei outro emprego. Vou ganhar três vezes mais. Trabalhar apenas de segunda a sexta, em plantões de 12 horas. Oito regulares e quatro extras – ela disse, empolgada.

\- E que emprego dos sonhos é esse? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

\- Enfermeira pessoal de um milionário.

Yamcha sorriu, mas algo dentro dele disse que as coisas mudariam demais e talvez isso não fosse bom para o relacionamento deles, mas não disse nada.

Porém, ele estava certo.

Notas:

Eu não sou médica e tentei ao máximo não falar besteira quando descrevi a lesão, espero ter conseguido.

Eu tenho um amigo que teve exatamente essa lesão, só que em uma vértebra mais acima a T-9 e mais jovem, aos 18 anos. E ele hoje tem 43 e nunca mais andou.

Algo aconteceu com o Vegeta entre o hospital e a tentativa de se jogar da varanda.

Goku tem "lances pessoais". Acho que é fácil adivinhar o que é.

Bulma deu um passo decisivo em sua vida. Nada mais será como antes.

Próximo capítulo: "Um lobo ferido ainda é capaz de morder". Atualização em 19/04.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota inicial: Eu queria escrever uma VegeBul diferente. Não queria mudar a personalidade de nenhum dos dois, mas sim as circunstâncias de vida de ambos. E se Bulma não fosse tão rica, seria tão confiante ou seria uma mulher insegura?

E se Vegeta tivesse uma tragédia irreparável em sua vida, como ele seria? E se ele se sentisse punido por algum crime que jamais cometeu, seria tão difícil e orgulhoso? E se ele não pudesse andar? Sempre vi um traço de melancolia no príncipe dos sayajins, então, resolvi carregar nessas tintas e adicionar algum drama. O "aquário" como verão na história é onde nada esse imenso tubarão ferido.

Essa é a história de duas pessoas que se encontram e precisam ajudar um ao outro, porque ninguém é a salvação de ninguém.

Capitulo 1 – O headhunter

Bulma sentou-se, finalmente, e olhou as horas. Era o fim do seu exaustivo plantão de 12 horas no hospital universitário de West City, e ela suspirou de cansaço. A rotina como enfermeira de pronto-socorro não era como a de uma enfermeira clínica, e ela sabia disso mais que ninguém. Passava o plantão inteiro correndo, atendendo chamados de médicos e preparando prescrições com toda atenção.

Não era como atender a uma rotina de pacientes internados: eram médicos gritando e sendo ríspidos, pacientes desconfiados e irritados, e, no verão, era bem pior: tanta gente de férias e querendo viver ao ar livre sempre gerava acidentes com uma enorme quantidade de casos complicados, de crianças que caíam nos parques a vítimas de quedas com traumas diversos, de afogamentos até garotas idiotas que se queimavam seriamente enquanto tomavam sol no quintal tentando acelerar o bronzeamento com alguma fórmula caseira estúpida.

Então, às sete da noite, com o sol ainda brilhando lá fora, ela estava pronta para tomar um gole de café ou uma água, tomar uma chuveirada, trocar de roupa e encontrar seu namorado para saírem quando a outra enfermeira do turno, uma loura bonita chamada Lunch, a chamou dizendo:

\- Precisamos de você aqui.

\- Mas meu turno acabou agora! – ela gemeu – não é possível que...

\- O meu também acabou, vem, vem rápido.

Lunch puxou-a pelo corredor levando à enorme galeria do pronto socorro, um lugar cheio de baias onde havia leitos de espera para quem ia ser examinado ou entrar em pré-internação. Cada leito era circundado por uma cortina, e ela viu que havia um ajuntamento de mulheres, médicas, enfermeiras e auxiliares, junto à ultima baia. A sorte era que o pronto-socorro não estava tão cheio – ela pensou.

Elas chegaram diante da baia e Luch abriu o caminho, dizendo:

\- Meninas, eu trouxe a Bulma para ver se ela consegue...

Aquela não era uma baia de leito, mas ali havia uma cadeira médica, onde pacientes com menos gravidade e pequenos cortes nas partes superiores do corpo recebiam suturas ou injeções. Sentado na cadeira estava um rapaz bonito, alto e musculoso, que tinha um cabelo arrepiado. Ela reparou que, sem a mínima necessidade, ele estava sem camisa e conversava com duas ou três das garotas que o cercavam.

\- Mas eu tenho medo – ele disse, e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão infantil que contrastava totalmente com o seu tórax atlético definido. Ele tinha uma das mãos enfaixadas, e a segurava junto ao corpo numa postura defensiva.

\- Benzinho, é o protocolo... – disse Suno, uma enfermeira bonita e ruiva, que tinha uma seringa preparada na mão e esfregava incessantemente o braço direito dele com um algodão, enquanto ele parecia prestes a levantar e sair correndo.

"Benzinho?" – pensou Bulma, olhando para a garota, que parecia hipnotizada pelo rosto bonito do rapaz, que ela imaginou estar se aproveitando da situação porque não era possível que aquele homem enorme e forte estivesse com medo de tomar uma ridícula injeção.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou, olhando para as demais auxiliares, que engoliram em seco. Bulma era conhecida pelo seu profissionalismo e seriedade, embora fora do hospital fosse uma garota alegre e brincalhona.

\- Ele tem medo de injeção – esclareceu Vikal, a outra auxiliar que cercava o rapaz. Lunch, atrás de Bulma, deu uma risadinha. Bulma encarou o rapaz, que a olhava, mudo.

\- Você não tem vergonha não? Um homem desse tamanho fingindo ter medo de injeção para receber atenção de garotas?

\- O quê? – ele perguntou – seu cabelo é azul. – completou, de forma totalmente aleatória. Bulma revirou os olhos.

\- Conheço o tipo – ela disse, tirando a seringa das mãos de Suno e dizendo rispidamente – voltem ao trabalho, pelo amor de Deus.

As garotas saíram, todas de cara amarrada, e Bulma ia aplicar a injeção quando o rapaz deu um pulo e se escondeu atrás da cadeira, gritando:

\- AI, MAMÃE, NÃO!

Ela parou e pela primeira vez, levou o medo do rapaz a sério. Reconhecia uma fobia, quando via uma. Imediatamente, ela mudou de atitude e sua voz se suavizou:

\- Ei, não se preocupe, eu não vou te machucar. – ela segurou a seringa fora da vista dele e prosseguiu – há quanto tempo você tem esse medo?

\- Bom – ele disse, sem abandonar a postura defensiva – sei lá, acho que sempre tive.

\- Pode sentar na cadeira, eu não vou te dar a injeção agora. – ela disse – Lunch, pode me dizer o que já foi feito e porque ele precisa da injeção?

\- É uma antitetânica. Ele se machucou treinando... qual esporte mesmo?

\- _parkour_ – ele disse, sem sair do lugar – eu fui pular um muro e meti a mão numa garrafa quebrada sem querer – ele esclareceu.

\- Suturou? – ela perguntou.

\- Não – disse Lunch – ele não deixou. Usamos pontos falsos e enfaixamos.

\- E porque ele está sem camisa? Tem algum trauma ou escoriação?

\- Elas disseram que era melhor eu tirar – disse o rapaz, apontando para Lunch. Bulma a olhou feio e ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

\- Porque você não se senta? – perguntou Bulma, gentilmente – eu não vou te dar a injeção. – ela pensou "ainda não, mas ele precisa da injeção".

Ele sentou-se com um ar desconfiado, e ainda não muito certo de que acreditava na conversa. Ela o tratou como trataria uma criança, perguntando:

\- Então... qual o seu nome?

\- Goku. – ele disse – Son Goku.

\- Você é atleta profissional, Goku?

\- Não, não – ele riu – eu só pratico _parkour_ e luto num dojô. Até com um cara que trabalha aqui, o Tenshinhan... acho que ele é fisioterapeuta.

Lunch perdeu a cor de repente. Tenshinhan era seu namorado. Ela não queria que ele soubesse que ela tinha bancado a assanhada para cima de Goku e disse:

\- Você conhece o meu Tenshin?

Ele a olhou, com seus grandes olhos negros e disse:

\- Ah, você é a Lunch? Ele fala de você!

\- Jura – ela se empolgou, porque o namorado normalmente era bem fechado – o que ele diz?

\- Ah, normal, diz que você é legal, mas meio braba às vezes. Estourada, foi isso que ele disse. Você é?

\- Sou – disse ela, secamente. Ela esperava algo mais elogioso.

\- E ele também diz que nunca tinha namorado uma garota tão bonita. – Goku completou e Lunch sorriu de orelha a orelha. Bulma observou a conversa e disse:

\- Lunch, porque você não conta a ele aquela história de você e Tenhsin na cachoeira?

Lunch se empolgou e começou a contar um episódio em que ela e Tenshin estavam numa cachoeira e desabou um temporal e o rapaz a salvou da morte, muito no começo do namoro deles. Lá pelas tantas, Bulma, a pretexto de enfatizar alguma coisa, segurou no braço de Goku e disse:

\- O namorado dela é bem forte e alto, acho até que mais que você.

\- Sim, sim, é mais alto que eu, eu o conheço – ele disse, pedindo depois a Lunch que prosseguisse com a história. Bulma não largou o braço dele, e, aproveitando-se da distração, segurou apertando ligeiramente o braço, injetando a agulha intramuscular exatamente no clímax da história de Lunch.

\- Ai! – ele disse, meio apavorado quando percebeu a picada, apenas para ver que ela estava acabando de inocular o líquido nele.

Goku ficou completamente sem reação enquanto Bulma tirava a agulha de seu braço, sorrindo e dizia:

\- Viu, Goku, foi rapidinho e quase nem doeu!

Ele a encarou, espantado, e disse:

\- Você me aplicou a injeção! Você conseguiu! Nunca ninguém me aplicou uma injeção!

Bulma riu e disse:

\- Desculpa eu ter te enganado, mas é um risco muito grande se cortar dessa forma e não tomar a antitetânica.

\- Não, não, não se preocupe! – ele disse. – Como é mesmo seu nome?

\- Bulma.

\- Bulma – ele repetiu, acrescentando, como que para si mesmo – não vou esquecer, Bulma!

\- Ok – ela disse, e se preparou para sair, enquanto Lunch chamava um médico para liberar Goku.

Já no vestiário, depois de uma chuveirada, Bulma encontrou com Lunch e reclamou:

\- O bonitão de vocês me fez perder quase meia hora. Coitado do Yamcha, deve estar me esperando...

\- Ah, mas ele era bem gato...

\- Quem deu aquele golpe baixo de fazer o coitado tirar a camisa?

\- Foi a Vikal. – Lunch riu – mas quem diria que ele ia me fazer ganhar o dia?

\- Quer dizer que você é a namorada mais bonita que o Tenshin já teve? Aí garota, tá podendo... falando nisso, onde ele está?

\- Ah, hoje é dia dele fazer uma sessão particular para um ricaço aí, o cara não admite 5 minutos de atraso, exige sessão três vezes na semana no horário que ele marca, e o Tenshin que se vire para cumprir...

\- Ai, que porre. E ele vai? Como faz quando é dia de hospital?

\- Quando começou o cara pediu a escala de Tenshin no hospital para saber quando ele estaria comprometido. Mas tem dias que ele pede para ele ir à noite, ou pela manhã super cedo... um saco. Já vi o Tenshin saindo de madrugada igual um doido pra cumprir o horário.

\- Nossa, por que se submete a isso?

\- Porque o cara paga por uma hora mais do que o hospital paga por um dia, Bulma... e ele não trata o Tenshin mal, só é exigente. Deve ser ruim ser rico e estar preso a uma cadeira de rodas.

\- Bom, lá isso é, mas deve ser muito pior ser pobre numa cadeira de rodas.

\- Ser pobre é ruim de qualquer jeito! Mas hoje... hoje meu Tenshin vai ganhar algo especial porque disse que eu sou a garota mais bonita que ele já namorou – ela piscou e mostrou o sutiã preto por baixo da blusa que usava.

As duas riram e acabaram de se trocar. Bulma desceu e encontrou seu namorado parado, impaciente, diante do seu belo carro esporte amarelo. Yamcha era médico num outro hospital de West City, e normalmente eles se encontravam quando estavam ambos de folga juntos e não estavam absurdamente cansados, o que era raro, mas naquele dia eles tinham um compromisso, era aniversário da mãe dela.

\- Você comprou o presente? – ela perguntou. Como aquele dia Yamcha tinha passado em consultório e não em rotina, tivera mais tempo que ela para isso.

\- Sim, sua mãe vai adorar. Comprei aquele perfume importado que ela adora.

\- Ah, você salvou minha vida, Yanny. – ela disse, afundando na poltrona do carro. Eles dispararam na direção da casa dos pais dela, e ela deu um suspiro cansado. Se pudesse, deitaria naquele momento e dormiria até o dia seguinte.

Bulma era uma enfermeira dedicada, mas poderia ter sido médica se quisesse. Suas notas eram boas, mas, na verdade, ela gostava mesmo era de poder ministrar os cuidados aos pacientes. Por isso escolhera a enfermagem em detrimento da medicina, porque sentia que essa era a sua vocação.

Ainda na faculdade geral de West City ela conhecera Yamcha. Ele era um rapaz de outra cidade, Satan City, e os dois se conheceram quando ela era estagiária e ele residente no mesmo hospital universitário onde ela agora trabalhava. Quando acabou a residência, Yamcha logo conseguiu colocação em um hospital particular e abriu um consultório da sua especialidade, otorrinolaringologia. Ele estava ascendendo rapidamente e ganhando muito dinheiro, enquanto Bulma ainda estava no hospital universitário.

Ele a pressionava dizendo que ela estava com a carreira estagnada, porque assim que terminara a faculdade, passara na seleção de enfermagem para o mesmo hospital onde estagiara, mas a verdade era que Bulma tinha uma certa resistência a mudanças, principalmente mudanças bruscas. Era uma coisa que ela tentava trabalhar em si mesma, mas quando via, ela corria para uma zona de conforto onde as coisas pareciam mais seguras e no seu devido lugar.

Era assim com o hospital, e, aos poucos, ela percebia que era assim com o seu namoro. Yamcha era bonito, charmoso, tinha bom papo, mas depois de sete anos juntos, Bulma não lembrava mais porque eles haviam ficado juntos. Nunca havia sido uma grande paixão, uma grande atração. Apenas havia acontecido, e, como parecia estúpido terminar o namoro, ela ia seguindo com ele.

Algumas semanas haviam passado depois do episódio do jovem praticante de _parkour_ e Bulma saía, sonolenta, do seu plantão noturno semanal, indo a pé para casa, que era bem próxima ao hospital.

Tinha passado na cafeteria do hospital e havia tomado um café da manhã simples, e tudo que queria era dormir até pelo menos duas horas da tarde. Era manhã de sexta, e teria o fim de semana inteiro de folga por conta do plantão noturno, e já pensava no que faria com tanto tempo livre quando um carro grande, luxuoso e escuro emparelhou com ela, andando bem devagar, logo depois dela entrar numa rua secundária e pouco movimentada, já próximo ao conjunto onde ela morava. Ela percebeu o carro e começou a andar mais rápido, com medo de ser algum tarado ou sequestrador.

O vidro do carro baixou lentamente, e ela, olhando discretamente, viu que havia um homem de terno e óculos escuros dentro do carro, e ela realmente se sentiu ameaçada, acelerando o passo até que ele disse:

\- Ei, Bulma, não corra tanto!

Ela achou que conhecia a voz e ele repetiu:

\- Dá para parar, Bulma, sou eu o Goku.

Ela conhecia aquele nome... quem era mesmo?

\- Eu preciso falar com você!

Ela se virou, segurando um baton dentro da bolsa para dar um bom blefe:

\- Se isso é alguma espécie de assédio, eu tenho spray de pimenta aqui.

O rapaz dentro do carro riu e tirou os óculos escuros dizendo:

\- Sou eu, Bulma, o Goku! Você me deu uma injeção, lembra?

Ela parou e percebeu que estava tremendo.

\- Você me deu um susto!

Ele sorria para ela, de dentro do carro e disse:

\- Você me desculpe! Mas eu tenho uma proposta de emprego para você.

\- Emprego?

-É, emprego.

\- Mas eu já tenho emprego, Goku, você sabe que eu trabalho no hospital.

\- E se eu te disser que eu sou um headhunter e falei de você para meu chefe e ele tem uma proposta para você melhor que trabalhar no hospital e certamente muito menos cansativa, você topa pelo menos ouvir?

Ela parou. Estava exausta. De repente, se deu conta de algo:

\- Como sabia meu horário de saída do plantão?

\- Eu perguntei para o Tenshinhan onde eu podia te encontrar e ele perguntou para a namorada dele.

\- Mas por que eu?

\- Por que você conseguiu me aplicar uma injeção – ele riu – e isso impressionou meu chefe.

\- Quem é seu chefe?

\- O nome dele é Vegeta Prince. E ele precisa de cuidados especiais. A enfermeira atual dele vai se aposentar e ele estava ansioso procurando outra. Eu falei de você.

\- De mim?

\- Sim. Topa a entrevista? O salário vai ser muito bom.

"Uma hora com ele paga mais que um dia de hospital" – ela se lembrou. Claro que era o ricaço para quem Tenshin trabalhava. Ela tinha tempo naquele momento, embora estivesse com sono. Tomou uma decisão impulsiva, o que não era muito o seu estilo, e disse:

\- Pode me levar até lá agora?

\- Agora? – Goku coçou a cabeça – preciso ligar para ele para saber.

Ele pegou o celular e ligou rapidamente para alguém, explicando a situação, enquanto Bulma esperava do lado de fora, maldizendo o sol que já começava a ficar forte. Ouviu por um instante e então disse para ela, assim que desligou:

\- Ele disse que está ótimo! Entra aí. – ele destrancou a porta do carro e ela entrou. O carro, além de luxuoso, era novo em folha. Ela disse, para puxar assunto.

\- Carro bonito.

\- Não é meu, é da empresa – ele riu – eu nunca ia ter um carro careta desses. Gosto de coisas mais... diferentes.

\- Tá bom. Qual seu carro?

\- Um fusca 1963.

\- Um fusca?

\- Não é qualquer fusca – Goku riu – é um fusca de época, todo original, de um modelo clássico com motor de 1600 cavalos, coisa de colecionador. Amarelo crepúsculo, cor clássica da Volkswagen. Consertado, reparado e restaurado por mim!

\- Voce deve parecer enorme nele! – ela riu.

\- Ei – ele defendeu – sabia que Ferdinand Porsche dizia que o fusca era o melhor design da vida dele? Eu nunca me senti apertado no Nimbus.

\- Nimbus?

\- É. É como eu chamo meu carrinho.

\- Tá bom...

\- Você sempre faz isso?

\- Isso o quê?

\- Duvida dizendo "Tá bom?"

\- Não sei. Pode ser. Tá muito longe?

\- Não. Estamos chegando.

\- Goku... você acha que seu chefe vai... sei lá, gostar de mim, aprovar meu jeito?

\- Se vai? Claro que vai. E você tem uma coisa essencial para lidar com ele.

\- O quê?

\- Coragem. Ele intimida um pouco.

Eles chegaram a um prédio residencial, uma torre de luxo num dos melhores bairros de West City. A princípio Bulma achou que o tal sujeito devia ter dinheiro, mas não ser o ricaço milionário que Lunch dizia, afinal, ricos moravam em mansões. Ali era apenas um loft de luxo. Mas Goku esclareceu as coisas para ela, sem que ela pedisse, conforme deixavam o carro na garagem subterrânea e caminhavam até uma porta de elevador onde havia um scanner de leitura biométrica de digital, onde Goku pôs a mão para reconhecimento, dizendo enquanto esperavam o elevador chegar:

\- Esse prédio ficou pronto há nove anos, e Vegeta se mudou para a cobertura, que equivale mais ou menos a oito apartamentos dos do prédio. É uma cobertura duplex, com piscina aquecida, cozinha gourmet, 8 quartos e elevador privativo. Vegeta supervisionou o projeto pessoalmente. Há cinco anos ele foi reformado para atender às condições especiais dele – ele abriu a porta do elevador e deu passagem para ela, que perguntou:

\- Ele é engenheiro?

\- Sim, é. Mas atualmente ele preside o grupo empresarial que herdou. E ele trabalha aqui, não sai de casa, por isso o apartamento é tão confortável.

\- Goku... eu preciso saber por que ele precisa dos meus serviços.

Goku a encarou, sério, e disse:

\- Por favor, não toque nesse assunto com ele. Depois, se você topar, eu a levo para conversar com o Dr. Kamisama, o neurologista que o atende e ele vai te dar todos os detalhes que você precisa, a enfermeira atual pode passar todos os procedimentos. Nunca toque nesse assunto e finja que ele não está numa cadeira de rodas. Acima de tudo, nunca pareça sentir pena dele.

\- Por quê?

Goku suspirou.

\- Ele não aceita bem a sua condição. Nunca aceitou, na verdade. E ele está assim há cinco anos. Eu o conheci antes disso e posso te dizer que se trata do cara mais orgulhoso que existe. – ele abriu a porta do apartamento e a riqueza do ambiente atingiu Bulma imediatamente.

Era um loft com pé direito alto no amplo salão de entrada, com acesso ao segundo andar através de um mezanino. No lugar de uma escada, havia uma rampa muito bem integrada ao ambiente, o que sinalizava que Vegeta devia gostar de circular pelo apartamento. A decoração era de bom gosto, mas muito impessoal, sem fotos, com flores colocadas em jarros muito discretos sobre uma ou outra mesa. Tudo era tão limpo e estéril que parecia que ninguém morava ali.

A porta da cozinha estava aberta, e Bulma viu uma moça de cabelos pretos presos e ar austero cozinhando. Ela usava um dólmã de chef e uma bandana chinesa amarrada na cabeça. Goku olhou para ela e disse, educadamente:

\- Bom dia, Chichi. Essa é a Bulma.

A garota olhou para Bulma e sorriu brevemente, dizendo:

\- Muito prazer. Tornou a ficar série e prosseguiu: Goku, as favas de baunilha importadas que eu pedi não chegaram.

\- Não? Vou ligar para a delicatessem, fique tranquila. Eles entregam ainda hoje.

\- Ok, ela disse, e voltou ao trabalho.

Goku levou Bulma pela rampa até o mezanino, e, dali, para um corredor lateral com diversas portas, todas fechadas. Ele abriu a última e Bulma tomou um ligeiro choque, porque o quarto era enorme – mas não era um quarto, e sim uma estação de trabalho.

Havia monitores pelas paredes, e parecia que todos eles estavam piscando ao mesmo tempo, mostrando cotações de bolsas de valores, moedas, projeções de mercados futuros. A sala tinha um janelão panorâmico gigante, diante do qual um homem, sentado numa cadeira de rodas de costas para quem entrava, vociferava ao celular numa língua estrangeira.

Ele não devia ser um homem muito alto antes do acidente ou o que quer que o houvesse confinado àquela cadeira, mas seu tronco e braços eram bem fortes. Bulma pôde notar que ele usava uma cadeira manual, provavelmente para manter-se forte. Apesar de estar visivelmente trabalhando, ele usava uma camiseta de malha branca, um moleton cinza e estava descalço. De repente, encerou a ligação com um comentário ríspido e Goku disse:

\- Os caras da Govinda?

\- Sim, idiotas. Tem uma caneta? A minha já sumiu – Goku tirou uma caneta do bolso e passou a ele, que subitamente virou-se e olhou para Bulma, com uma expressão neutra, segurando a caneta. Então perguntou, como se ela não pudesse ouvir, para Goku: - ela é a milagreira que te deu a injeção?

\- Sim – Riu Goku – ela mesma.

\- Kakarotto disse que você aplicou uma injeção nele. Como conseguiu?

\- Quem é Kakarotto?

Ele olhou impaciente para Goku, pelo jeito, não gostava de explicar as coisas.

\- Olha, eu e Vegeta nos conhecemos desde criança e ele me chama pelo apelido que eu tinha aos dez anos – disse Goku, corando.

\- Ah, entendi... bom, eu percebi que ele tinha uma fobia, mas precisava tomar a injeção de qualquer jeito. Então eu lidei com a fobia da melhor forma e apliquei a injeção nele. – ela disse, objetivamente.

Vegeta a encarou por um instante e então disse, enquanto rasbiscava algumas anotações em um bloco:

\- A enfermeira Uranai se aposenta no fim do mês. Ela pode te treinar pelo tempo necessário. Te dou alguns dias para resolver sua situação no hospital. Eu pesquisei o salário de lá. Não é dos mais atraentes. Porque está num emprego abaixo de sua habilidade?

Ela se sentiu pressionada, mas não se deixou intimidar, e disse:

-Eu tenho lá boas relações pessoais, e é um bom lugar para se aprender no início da carreira.

Ele largou o bloco e a caneta e a avaliou por um instante. Os olhos pretos percorreram o rosto dela um instante antes dele dizer:

\- O emprego é seu. Veja os detalhes com Kakaroto. E converse com o Doutror Kamisama. Ele vai explicar tudo que precisa. Quando começa?

\- Pode ser em uma semana? – ela perguntou.

\- Cinco dias. Se você for esperta, assim que se livrar vem. Vou te pagar o triplo do que recebe lá, com horas extras por fora. Kakarotto, posso ficar com a caneta?

\- Claro... eu sempre tenho uma no bolso por sua causa mesmo...

Vegeta olhou para Bulma e disse:

– Se vier trabalhar mesmo para mim, tenha sempre uma caneta no bolso. Por algum motivo as minhas vivem sumindo!

Ela não disse nada. ele deu uma ultima olhada na sua direção e então disse, secamente:

\- Preciso trabalhar.

Goku chamou Bulma discretamente e eles saíram do recinto. Vegeta rodou sua cadeira até diante do janelão de onde se via toda cidade. Antes de Goku fechar a porta passou pela cabeça de Bulma que aquele homem olhando pela janela, em sua cadeira de rodas, parecia completamente melancólico.

Notas:

Esse é o começo da nossa história. No próximo capítulo vamos saber como Vegeta foi parar numa cadeira de rodas e saber mais sobre a vida de Bulma.

Goku e Chichi estão na história também, mas não são o casal principal. Aliás, a princípio nem são um casal quando a história começa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Nadando no aquário com o grande tubarão

Depois de três dias de aflitivo treinamento, a senhora Uranai deu-se por satisfeita e disse a Bulma que ela poderia começar sozinha na semana seguinte, pois já era sexta feira. Aquele era o único fim de semana do mês que Yamcha não teria plantão no sábado ou no domingo e eles passaram o fim de semana juntos num balneário, a uma hora da cidade. Chegaram bem cedo ao pequeno chalé que ele havia alugado e foram logo para a praia.

Estava um dia lindo, gloriosamente ensolarado. O verão já estava terminando, mas a temperatura estava agradável. Bulma sentou-se na espreguiçadeira que o hotel-chalé fornecia e ficou olhando para o mar. Yamcha perguntou:

\- Pensando no novo emprego?

\- O quê? – ela disse – não. Estou apenas relaxando. Estou aliviada porque finalmente vou começar a fazer alguma coisa, amor. Aquela velha me tratava igual a um autômato, tinha que ver.

\- Talvez seja essa a disciplina que o paciente exige – disse Yamcha – tem gente que não gosta de gente, você sabe...

Bulma suspirou. Yamcha era um médico do tipo frio, que não se envolvia muito com seus pacientes. Ele mesmo era gente que não gostava de gente. Escolhera uma especialidade que o fazia correr de emergências mais sérias, e por isso mesmo, quando tinha os fins de semana realmente livres, preferia escapar de West City, como eles estavam fazendo naquele momento.

Foi um fim de semana exatamente como muitos que eles passavam, exceto pelo fato de que Bulma estava realmente um pouco nervosa. Yamcha percebeu isso na tarde de domingo, quando eles almoçavam e ela olhava para o lado de fora do restaurante, para o mar que se estendia azulado até encontrar com o céu no horizonte. Ele perguntou:

\- O que foi?

\- Nada – ela disse, mas prosseguiu – eu estou aqui olhando essa varanda e pensando no apartamento do paciente, sabe?

\- Não, não sei – ele disse, ligeiramente mal-humorado – e não sei também se gosto de você com um paciente só, milionário. Parece muito "cinquenta tons de cinza" para o meu gosto.

Bulma riu e disse:

\- Engraçado, porque a impressão que eu tive é que tudo dele é preto ou branco, tirando a calça de moletom que ele usa, sempre cinza – ela contou então a história das duas torres que ele havia projetado e completou– na sexta feira eu escapei um tiquinho da velha e fui olhar a piscina e o terraço... e eu levei um susto. É tudo fechado, lacrado, coberto... mesmo que as telhas sejam transparentes. Aí percebi que todo apartamento é lacrado como um aquário, Yanny, nenhuma janela abre.

\- Isso parece meio insalubre... – ele disse, dando uma garfada na comida – o ar não deve se renovar...

\- Tudo é controlado! Eu perguntei isso e a velha me disse, tudo, o ar que entra, a temperatura, o ar que sai, tem filtros de ar, controle de umidade... não importa se está frio ou calor do lado de fora, dentro estaremos sempre à agradável temperatura de 26ºC, como se aquele fosse um imenso aquário de um peixe só... em volta da piscina, há pedras brancas, lindas, uma cascatinha... é um ambiente luxuoso e absolutamente sem nenhuma planta ou bicho...

\- Meu apartamento também não tem plantas nem bichos – ele ponderou – médicos não tem tempo para colocar ração ou molhar samambaias...

\- Você não entende... o sujeito tem uma obsessão por controle! Plantas e bichos não são muito controláveis, pelo jeito.

Ele segurou o queixo dela com uma das mãos e disse, sorrindo:

\- E você também não, minha flor. Pelo visto, não vai durar muito nesse emprego se esse ricaço quiser te controlar...

Ela não disse nada. Mas sabia que Yamcha poderia estar com a razão.

No dia seguinte, chegou pontualmente à casa de Vegeta e sentou-se, sozinha, à mesa para o café da manhã. A mesa lotada de comida ainda a incomodava demais, mas ela pensou que, talvez, aquilo tudo pudesse ser aproveitado depois. Não queria crer que um bolo intocado iria para o lixo, embora o bolo nunca fosse do mesmo sabor do dia anterior. Ouviu o habitual bater de porta e a cadeira descendo a rampa enquanto servia-se com um croissant.

Vegeta surgiu um instante depois, usando seu habitual moletom cinzento e uma camisa branca e ela disse, assim que o viu:

\- Bom dia! Teve um bom fim de semana?

\- Sim – ele disse, secamente, sem olhar para ela.

\- Estou pronta para assumir o seu tratamento. Espero que tenhamos uma ótima relação.

Ele a encarou, sem nenhuma alteração na expressão e disse:

\- Não temos porque não ter.

\- Eu estive na praia no fim de semana, foi ótimo – ela disse e a reação dele foi a de quem não ligava absolutamente nem um pouco para o relato dela, que prosseguiu – uma praia maravilhosa. Você gosta de praia?

Ele a encarou, com ar aborrecido e disse:

\- Você não precisa puxar assunto comigo para dizer que é simpática.

Ela o olhou. Já tinha visto gente como ele, que gostava de ser desagradável. Ela sorriu e perguntou:

\- Eu posso chama-lo pelo nome ou sou obrigada por contrato a te chamar de senhor?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

\- Não me importo em ser chamado apenas de Vegeta. Mas não precisa jogar conversa fora comigo.

\- Então, Vegeta... em primeiro lugar, eu não finjo que sou simpática. Esse é meu jeito mesmo. Segundo: você não precisa me dar um fora apenas para que eu perceba que você não gosta de dar assunto à ralé. Finalmente, quando eu cuido de um paciente, gosto de saber que estou lidando com uma pessoa, não com uma máquina.

Ele parou com a xícara, que estava a caminho da boca e a descansou no pires, encarando Bulma em silêncio. De repente, ele riu.

\- Entendi por que o Kakarotto te escolheu.

Ela ficou encarando-o, esperando uma resposta, mas ele não disse nada. Então ela disse:

\- Não entendi.

Ele a encarou e disse:

\- Não é preciso que você entenda. E tem mais uma coisa. Eu não me importo que você fale pelos cotovelos, contanto que faça seu trabalho direito e não seja inconveniente. Você sabe que eu não saio desse apartamento. Tenho certeza que cada um que falou contigo até agora te disse isso, disse o quanto eu sou mentalmente doente e não devo ser contrariado... então, você já sabe que eu não costumo frequentar praias. Mesmo que eu saísse de casa, o que eu não faço, na areia a cadeira afunda e atola. Praias não são para paralíticos – ele disse, num tom azedo.

Bulma havia terminado seu café e se levantou, dizendo:

\- Ok. Vou esperar você me chamar para sua massagem.

Ela subiu a rampa, em silêncio e Vegeta a seguiu com o olhar. Só então, voltou para seu café, que terminou tranquilamente.

Mais tarde, ele esperava Bulma, como de hábito, para sua massagem. Ela havia feito uma massagem nele em conjunto com a senhora Uranai, então disse, antes de começar, enquanto esfregava as mãos com óleo:

\- Eu vou seguir o mesmo protocolo que a senhora Uranai, ou você prefere que eu mude alguma coisa?

\- Tanto faz, já é constrangedor o suficiente precisar que alguém esfregue óleo todos os dias na minha bunda para que eu não fique assado ou com feridas – ele disse, parecendo resignado.

\- É parte do meu trabalho perguntar os protocolos. Mas acho, pelo tônus da sua pele, que você estava bem cuidado por ela. Deve ser realmente chato perder alguém de confiança...

\- Ela precisava se aposentar, realmente. E o jeito bajulador dela, na verdade, me dava nos nervos.

\- Ah, a mim também. Que bom que você disse isso, odiaria ter que ficar te bajulando.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro para ela, que não parou o que fazia, e disse:

\- Mas convém também não forçar muito a intimidade nem bancar a engraçadinha.

\- Nem pretendo. Mas não consigo tratar meus pacientes feito um pedaço de carne, nem gosto de ser tratada como parte da mobília. Eu sou obrigada a ficar trancada naquela sala de enfermagem?

\- Por que a pergunta?

\- Por que eu não gosto de ficar confinada, numa gostei. E também não gosto de ficar sozinha.

\- Então finalmente eu encontrei o meu extremo oposto. Por mim nem saía do meu quarto e detesto companhia.

\- Essa última parte eu notei. Nunca conheci ninguém que gostasse tanto de parecer desagradável.

\- Você é sempre assim, excessivamente sincera, mulher?

\- Claro. E acho isso bom, porque desde que comecei a falar, já ouvi mais de você do que nos três dias que passei como estagiária da Dona Autômata.

Ele riu do comentário. Não era fácil fazer Vegeta rir, mas ele a achou engraçada. Ela terminou a massagem e ajudou a virar-se. Ele sempre parecia constrangido quando era virado. Não era para menos, ela imaginava. Tinha uma certa empatia pela situação dele, de ser obrigado a ter ajuda para cuidar do próprio corpo.

Quando começou o exercício de dobrar a perna, o viu fazer a careta de sempre e perguntou:

\- O que dói, Vegeta?

\- Não é bem dor... mas sinto um certo incômodo acima da lesão. Sensibilidade, creio.

\- Falou sobre isso com seu médico?

Ele a encarou, apreciando legitimamente o interesse dela. Gostava de profissionais atenciosos ao seu trabalho.

\- Sim – ele disse – e ele falou que é normal.

\- Me desculpe perguntar sobre isso. Mas é parte do meu trabalho.

\- Eu sei – ele suspirou – e todo mundo deve ter metido medo em você sobre mim, até eu mesmo um pouco, e você deve estar achando que não deve falar comigo sobre... a minha condição.

\- Verdade, fou advertida por absolutamente todos, mas quero saber a sua opinião. Devo ou não falar sobre isso?

\- Houve um tempo – ele disse, olhando para o teto – em que eu odiava o que eu era. O que eu tinha me tornado. Agora eu simplesmente me conformei e me aceito. Afinal, eu sei que podia ser pior. Se o aneurisma tivesse seccionado algumas vértebras acima, eu teria de usar fraldas e isso sim, seria humilhante.

Ela sorriu para ele e disse:

\- Eu farei de tudo para que você se sinta bem. É o que sempre faço pelos pacientes.

\- Cuide bem do Tubarão do Aquário...

\- Nossa, você conhece o seu apelido?

Ele a encarou e esboçou um sorriso, antes de dizer:

\- As paredes do meu aquário podem parecer escuras de fora para dentro, mas permitem que eu olhe para fora. Quem olha para dentro que não me enxerga.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não sou do tipo fuxiqueiro ou que força qualquer contato mais íntimo, Vegeta. Meu compromisso com você é profissional. Pode manter seus dentes afiados, senhor tubarão. Eu manterei você bem cuidado.

Ela o ajudou a sentar e ele a encarou, sério e disse:

\- Eu realmente acredito. Desculpe se pareço rude. Não sou bem-humorado ou agradável como Kakarotto... na verdade, nunca fui, apenas piorei um pouco.

Ela foi até a cadeira de banho, dizendo

\- Eu não me importo tanto com isso, mas com seu bem-estar. Contanto que eu não seja a razão do seu mau humor...

\- Ah, não – ele disse, ligando o chuveiro – há coisas bem desagradáveis na minha vida, mas pelo menos por enquanto, você não parece ser uma delas.

Ela ficou o observando debaixo do chuveiro, sério como sempre, e pensou o que poderia ser tão desagradável para ele.

Finalmente livre, ela explorou a casa de forma mais detalhada naquela tarde, apenas onde as portas estavam abertas, com o pager na cintura caso ele a chamasse, logo depois do banho dele. Já estava familiarizada com aquela parte, que parecia um spa, onde ele tomava banho pela manhã e, depois da massagem da tarde, relaxava numa jacuzzi adaptada por cronometrados 25 minutos. Saindo do spa, havia a piscina espetacular, que ela jamais vira ser usada, e o terraço, que tinha uma vista panorâmica da cidade, era acessado por uma rampa que subia a partir da piscina. Exatamente sobre o spa ficava a sala onde ele fazia sua fisioterapia três vezes por semana, normalmente no fim do turno dela, com Tehsinhan, namorado de sua amiga Lunch.

A sala, que ocupava grande parte do andar de baixo, tinha dois ambientes decorados com extremo bom gosto, tudo em preto ou branco, como parecia ser a obsessão de Vegeta, e ainda havia um mezanino que levava ao terceiro ambiente, que tinha som, televisão e home theater, e se ligava ao terraço e aos oito quartos, dos quais ela só conhecia aquele que era o quartel general da enfermagem e o quarto de trabalho dele.

Mas ela elegeu a cozinha como seu cômodo favorito, e a invadiu um pouco sem cerimônia, perguntando a Chichi:

\- Atrapalho?

\- Não – sorriu a chef, enquanto picava legumes lindamente em julianne para o almoço.

\- O que você está fazendo, Chichi? – ela perguntou, curiosa. Os dois assistentes de Chichi cuidavam cada um de uma boca de fogão, com cuidado profissional. Bulma ficou parada à porta, sabendo que poderia atrapalhar e que não era adequado entrar naquele ambiente sem touca ou rede no cabelo. Mas Chichi tinha uma conversa agradável e explicou:

\- Vou preparar um _ratatouile_, com berinjela, abobrinha, cenoura!

\- Ah, que nem naquele filme do ratinho! Adorei o filme e sempre quis comer isso!

\- Esse é o segundo prato, acompanhado de um croc monsieur de gorgonzola

\- Croc o quê?

\- É um nome chique para um sanduíche – disse Chichi. Depois tem um pato, que o pilaf está ali, glaceando e a sobremesa é um zabaione, que o Shun está preparando.

\- Nossa, Chichi... você é incrível. Como Vegeta te descobriu?

Ela ficou séria e disse:

\- Bem... na verdade, eu o conheço há muito tempo. Eu o conheci quando tinha... uns 22, 23 anos. Nós somos da mesma idade. Eu logo me tornei a chef do restaurante favorito dele...

\- Tão jovem?

\- Bem, o curso de gastronomia não é tão longo, comecei o meu aos 17 e terminei aos 20, aos 19 já estagiava nesse restaurante, e aos 21 estava num ótimo momento da minha carreira...

\- Que incrível! Aos 21 eu ainda estava limpando comadres no hospital no meu estágio, que tristeza...

\- Eu trabalhava para o chef Satan, conhece ele?

\- Claro, o que tem programa de TV!

\- Pois é... quando ele foi para a TV, me passou o restaurante dele, disse que era um ótimo negócio. E parecia. Só que havia uma dívida impagável, que ficou para mim.

\- Meu Deus... que horror!

\- Nessa época, eu havia acabado de conhecer Vegeta e ele frequentava o restaurante, sabe? E quando eu disse que iria fechar... ele salvou meu restaurante comprando as dívidas e me deu um bom prazo e um desconto na dívida, sou grata a ele até hoje por isso.

\- Que bacana da parte dele...

\- Ele queria acionar o Satan, mas eu não permiti. Disse a ele que queria pagar a divida a ele de alguma forma, e ofereci sociedade, mas ele não aceitou e me ajudou a investir no restaurante e o tornar lucrativo. E quando aconteceu... o que aconteceu com ele, fui ao hospital visita-lo. Ele brigou comigo porque havia abandonado o restaurante – ela sorriu – e logo depois, ele deixou de frequentá-lo, por motivos que você já sabe.

\- Vegeta nunca me pediu para vir cozinhar para ele, mas eu simplesmente vim. Eu assino o menu no meu restaurante, é verdade, mas o deixei a cargo da minha assistente, Mai, eu a tornei minha sócia. Vegeta administra nossas finanças e, agora, não falta nada a meu filho...

\- Você é mãe?

\- Antes que pergunte, não sou casada. Meu filho é uma produção independente, nunca pedi nada ao pai dele, que por sinal, é um irresponsável...

De repente, as palavras "Ela é meu problema pessoal" vieram à mente de Bulma, e Goku já não parecia um cara tão legal quanto ela imaginava. Mas ela não disse nada.

Depois do almoço, Bulma foi levar alguns dos remédios a Vegeta e o encontrou numa teleconferência com um jovem, que parecia bastante com ele, mas usava roupas esportivas. Vegeta parecia estressado quando disse:

\- Você já escalou os seus malditos sete cumes! De onde tirou essa maluquice agora?

O rapaz, que era visível num enorme telão que Bulma jamais vira ligado, fez uma cara aborrecida antes de sorrir e então dizer:

\- Opa, quem é a gatinha de branco?

Vegeta olhou para trás e ao ver Bulma disse:

\- Minha nova enfermeira, seu maníaco. Tire o olho dela.

\- Ela é sua enfermeira, não sua namorada, mano – gracejou o rapaz. – Tá livre na semana que vem, gatinha? Vou estar na cidade...

\- Eu... quem é você? – disse Bulma, sem jeito, enquanto entregava o copo de água e o remédio a Vegeta.

\- O irmão mais novo, mais legal e mais bonito dele. – disse o rapaz – meu nome é Tarble, e eu estou disponível...

\- Mas eu não – disse Bulma, séria. – Eu tenho um namorado, desculpe.

\- Desculpe você a folga do meu ridículo irmão – disse Vegeta, balançando a cabeça. Esse idiota passa tempo demais em altitudes elevadas e isso afetou seu cérebro. Suma da minha frente, Tarble – ele disse, preparando-se para desligar – semana que vem a gente conversa.

\- Ei, eu não...

Vegeta desligou bruscamente a ligação, parecendo aborrecido.

\- Tem uma caneta? – ele perguntou – para variar a minha sumiu e eu preciso assinar uns papéis.

Ela tirou a caneta do bolso e entregou a ele antes de perguntar.

\- Está tudo bem? Você parece meio chateado...

\- Meu irmão é um retardado, só pode...

\- Por quê? – Bulma deixou-se ficar, mesmo sabendo que já tinha terminado sua obrigação ali. Vegeta suspirou e disse:

\- Aquela criatura irresponsável nunca gostou de trabalhar como eu. Quando pegou a parte dele na herança dos nossos pais veio com a história de alpinismo. Eu, que já era maior de idade, o obriguei a estudar, mas ele continuou escalando mesmo depois de se formar.

\- Ele é formado em...?

\- O vagabundo é arquiteto, mas jamais exerceu. Eu disse que não ia deixá-lo gastar a herança dele toda nessa besteira de alpinismo, então, ele conseguiu tornar essa porcaria algo lucrativo.

\- Bem... pelo que dizem de você, ganhar dinheiro deve ser uma vocação de família.

\- Ele investiu na sua própria linha de equipamentos de alpinismo, e foi atrás dos sete cumes para se promover, e deu certo...

\- Sete cumes?

\- Sim, sete montanhas. As mais altas de cada continente, mais uma que fica na maldita ANTARTIDA!

\- Você quer dizer que ele escalou tipo... o Everest?

\- Lógico, e duas vezes! Aí agora, quando eu acho que acabaram os desafios malucos e ele vai sossegar ele inventa que vai escalar todos os cumes a mais de oito mil metros! E são quatorze! Ele vai acabar se matando!

Bulma olhou para Vegeta, que parecia seriamente aborrecido e disse:

\- Sabe... eu entendo você. Tenho uma irmã que cismou em ser policial na cidade mais violenta do país. E eu vivo achando que algo vai acontecer a ela... mas não podemos escolher a vida que os outros levam, Vegeta.

Ele a encarou, então, virou a cadeira para a grande janela que se debruçava para a cidade e disse, olhando para a paisagem:

\- Se aos 17 anos alguém me dissesse "um de vocês vai acabar numa cadeira de rodas" eu diria "com certeza, o maluco do Tarble..." Mas ele está aí, fazendo tudo que faz, se expondo ao risco de morte e eu, que nem o _parkour_ do Kakarotto topava fazer porque achava maluquice estou aqui. No fundo, eu tenho inveja do meu irmão.

Bulma se aproximou e pôs a mão no ombro de Vegeta, que olhou para trás, encarando os grandes olhos azuis.

\- Você não precisa se cobrar tanto, Vegeta.

Ele baixou a cabeça, sem jeito, para procurar os papéis que deveria assinar e Bulma saiu, pensando que, no fundo, ele era apenas mais um ser humano.

No fim do dia, depois da segunda massagem em Vegeta, e de vê-lo sair da banheira em segurança, Bulma estava de saída quando deu de cara com Goku, que chegava ao apartamento.

\- Oi Bulma – ele disse, alegremente – como está a nova rotina?

\- Boa – disse ela, friamente. Goku a encarou e disse:

\- Só vim entregar uma coisa a Vegeta... se me esperar, te dou uma carona.

\- Não, obrigada – ela disse, de cara fechada, Goku deu um suspiro.

\- Você descobriu sobre Chichi – ele disse. Ela não respondeu. – eu preciso te dizer que toda história tem dois lados... e que ela não sabe tanto sobre mim quanto sei sobre ela...

Bulma o encarou, em silêncio e ele disse:

\- E se você esperar pela minha carona, eu te conto a minha parte.

Ele subiu, na direção do quarto de Vegeta e Bulma hesitou por um instante, com a mão na maçaneta da porta de saída. Então, talvez porque tivesse gostado muito de Chichi e não conseguisse desgostar de Goku, ela decidiu pegar carona com ele e ouvir a sua história.

Notas:

Antes que vocês pergunte, o Gohanzinho existe, não é outra criança.

Bulma já saiu se metendo em tudo. Ela não teve medo, nem precisa ter, mas, por enquanto, o interesse dela é apenas profissional.

Chichi tem profunda gratidão por Vegeta e uma grande mágoa em relação a Goku... mas no próximo capítulo vamos conhecer a versão dele.

Tarble aparece mais nessa história, aguardem.

No próximo capítulo, Bulma sente-se na obrigação de ajudar Chichi e Goku a resolver seus "problemas pessoais". Mas não é fácil como parece.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 05 – Envolvimento

Os dedos de Goku tamborilavam nervosamente no volante do fusca, mas ele não dizia nada. Bulma havia aceitado a carona porque queria saber o que ele tinha a dizer sobre sua história com Chichi, mas estavam parados num semáforo a duas quadras da casa dela e ele ainda não tivera coragem de dizer nada. Então ela perguntou:

\- É tão difícil assim assumir que abandonou Chichi grávida e nunca tomou conhecimento do seu filho?

\- Ela te disse isso?

\- Não. Mas eu deduzi.

\- E ela te disse como Vegeta a salvou quando ela tinha 23 anos e estava à beira da falência graças ao Satan?

\- Disse.

\- E ela disse que o pai não sabe que o filho existe? Porque ela realmente acredita nisso, eu acho...

Bulma pensou um instante e então disse:

\- Ela... só me disse que não precisa do pai da criança para nada.

\- E ela tem razão. Eu sei que eu fui um inútil, mas se eu soubesse... tudo teria sido diferente.

O sinal luminoso passou para verde, Goku deu a partida, mas parou o carro numa vaga, um pouco adiante e tornou a tamborilar os dedos nervosamente no volante, antes de dizer:

\- Eu jamais abandonaria Chichi, ainda mais grávida. Eu só descobri a existência de Gohan quando ele tinha 2 anos... e fui eu quem salvou o restaurante da Chichi da falência, não Vegeta. Botei todo dinheiro que eu tinha na época nisso... ela merecia, ainda mais depois do que eu fiz a ela... do quanto a magoei e feri.

\- O quê?

Goku deu um longo suspiro. Então, com visível esforço, começou a falar:

\- Eu conheci Chichi em Paozu, quando nós dois tínhamos 16 anos. Eu estava perdido e não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer, só sentia raiva. Meus pais tinham morrido, meu irmão estava na faculdade, meu avô só podia fazer o que estava ao alcance dele, e nem era muito. Eu não tinha muito traquejo para ser um rebelde, então, era apenas um sujeito perdido, que tinha largado a escola e não fazia nada além de me meter em brigas, achando-me o rei das artes marciais.

\- Chichi morava perto da casa do meu avô, com o pai. Teve um torneio e ela foi... lutar. Era a única garota, acredita? Eu fiquei meio que cercando ela, perguntando se ela não estava incomodada em lutar com os caras... e ela me disse algo que eu nunca mais esqueci.

\- O quê?

\- Que ela queria o dinheiro do prêmio e iria lutar por ele. Ela não pegou leve com ninguém, lutava sério o tempo todo. Não sei se os caras pegavam leve com ela, mas estava me excitando demais a ideia de lutar com uma garota, mais do que eu queria admitir... e aí...

\- E aí?

\- Eu fui com ela para a final. Ela tentava me acertar, e eu só me defendia, por algum motivo, eu não queria acertar aquela garota linda, parecia uma covardia, por mais que eu tivesse repetido mil vezes que não pegaria leve com ela. Eu sabia que era mais forte que ela e queria vencer aquele torneio, mas estava num dilema: eu não tirava da cabeça a história dela precisar do dinheiro do prêmio, eu sabia, bem mais que eu. Então eu tentei acertá-la uma vez, e quando ela se esquivou e me surpreendeu, abri a guarda sem querer e ela me acertou.

\- Ela ganhou de você?

\- Muito tempo ela me disse que eu deixei que ela ganhasse... mas eu escorreguei, perdi o equilíbrio com a surpresa, e caí do lado de fora, então, ela ganhou. De forma justa. Eu já tinha ganho outros torneios, então, para mim não foi nenhum drama. Depois, eu a procurei, querendo saber para que era o prêmio. Ela me disse que aquilo ajudaria na sua ida para a faculdade.

\- Ela tinha a minha idade e já tinha a vida inteira planejada: ia fazer faculdade de gastronomia, que afinal, dura apenas três anos, começaria a trabalhar num bom restaurante, afinal, ela já cozinhava muito bem... pode parecer engraçado, mas quando a conheci eu comecei a me achar, basicamente, um merda.

Bulma riu e ele prosseguiu:

\- Chichi não queria namorar, mas entre eu e ela parecia que tinha um magnetismo, uma química irresistível: a gente não resistia, quando se via, tinha que ficar junto. Ela planejava absolutamente tudo e eu não planejava nada... mas sabia que queria ficar com ela, ser como ela. Eu a queria mais que tudo que quisera na vida.

\- A gente tava no meio das férias de verão. Com 17 anos. E eu decidi que ia terminar os estudos, afinal, só faltava um ano, e ia tentar ir para a faculdade também. Me matriculei na escola e me inscrevi para diversas faculdades, em um monte de coisas diferentes, em tudo que eu achava que era bom. Quando acabaram aquelas férias, numa noite estrelada, na caçamba da velha caminhonete do meu avô Gohan...

\- Foi aí que ela engravidou? – perguntou Bulma, aflita.

\- Não! Não foi... foi a nossa primeira vez, e como ela ia para a cidade e eu ia ficar, bem... a gente fez com que fosse especial e tomamos todo cuidado do mundo. Foi uma noite cheia de promessas, inesquecível. E aí a gente se separou pela primeira vez, achando que em breve ia se ver de novo. Mas não foi assim. Eu terminei os estudos e fui para a faculdade fora do país, e me desencontrei de Chichi no ano seguinte.

\- Oficialmente a gente não estava namorando, ela quis assim. Ela foi para West City e eu estava simplesmente a 5 mil quilômetros dela, com um orçamento bem limitado, vivendo de bolsa de estudos... e aí me interessei por programação de jogos para smartphones. E criei o joguinho das esferas do dragão e apresentei numa feira de estágio. Os caras da _startup_ que eu te falei ficaram malucos, e me pareceu boa ideia ganhar dinheiro com aquilo, sem a mínima pretensão. Eu disse apenas que queria liberdade criativa, se o jogo fosse bem. E o jogo virou uma febre e, de repente, eu era um cara que valia muito para eles e eles aumentaram meu contrato e, quando eu vi, tinha uma fortuna na minha conta bancária. Mas estava no meio da faculdade, faltava 1 ano para eu me formar...

\- Só que eu me empolguei com aquela grana no banco e fiz o que eu nunca fazia, programei uma viagem de férias... o lógico seria eu ir para Paozu, onde estava meu avô ou para Satan City, onde estava o meu irmão. Mas Chichi estava aqui e eu estava desesperado para vê-la. Um pouco antes de chegar, começamos a trocar e-mails... como amigos. Ela deixava bem claro que estava muito focada porque estava acabando a faculdade, já estava trabalhando, tinha uma carreira pela frente...

\- Eu cheguei como "amigo"... mas eu me esforcei para impressionar a Chichi. Tinha recebido uma bolada pelo jogo das esferas, e aí... aluguei um carrão, me hospedei num hotel de luxo, fiz tudo para seduzí-la. E eu acho que vivi o melhor verão da minha vida. Convenci Chichi a se afastar do restaurante por dez dias. Ela nunca tinha tirado férias e estava recém-formada, e já estava contratada fazia um ano. Você já ouviu falar em cadeias de eventos que se apenas uma coisa não tivesse acontecido evitaria o desastre?

\- Não.

\- Mais ou menos como o afundamento do Titanic: um grande evento que não aconteceria se apenas um dos pequenos eventos que o provocaram, apenas um deles, não ocorresse. Se o piloto não acelerasse, se o sujeito da vigia não esquecesse o binóculo... por aí vai. – disse Goku. – Eu estava muito apaixonado por Chichi, muito feliz com meu dinheiro, muito cheio de mim pelo meu sucesso... e a gente se entregou, perdeu a cabeça um pelo outro naqueles dez dias... e no fim, eu não queria ir embora, mas tinha que ir, porque queria terminar a faculdade. E então eu fiz uma grande besteira.

\- Que besteira? – Bulma o encarava, meio atônita.

\- Pedi Chichi em casamento e disse que ela TINHA que ir comigo. Eu não queria saber se ela tinha emprego, se estava onde queria estar... só queria levá-la comigo, arrogante, egoísta. Mas ela me disse que aquilo era loucura e me mandou embora. Terminou comigo, disse que nós tínhamos que usar a cabeça e que eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que era casamento. E ela estava certa, mas eu fiquei com raiva e disse que era a última vez que ela me mandava embora. Se eu tivesse sido mais maduro... se tivesse entendido...

\- E você foi embora?

\- Era para ter ido... mas na véspera da partida eu tomei um porre. Um porre daqueles que te deixam imprestável. Perdi o avião e o rumo. Aluguei um apê aqui, entrei em contato com a start up e comecei a fazer apps um atrás do outro, queria ganhar dinheiro. E aí, agora, você sabe a minha parte da história.

\- Mas... e o filho de vocês?

Goku deu um suspiro profundo.

\- Se eu soubesse... se eu tivesse descoberto... tudo seria diferente. Eu fiquei aqui evitando tudo que pudesse me fazer encontrar com Chichi. Eu estava magoado com ela, e queria provar que podia ter uma carreira também, mesmo sem a faculdade. Eu me inscrevi num curso fajuto por EAD apenas para ter o diploma, paguei outros para fazer as provas... e, enquanto isso, ela se descobriu grávida, sozinha... e tentou me achar. O e-mail da faculdade não servia mais, eu tinha trancado. Os telefones de lá eu tinha descartado. Ela procurou então, no seu desespero, a única pessoa que ela sabia que eu conhecia, mesmo sabendo que estávamos brigados, porque eu, apesar de tudo, sempre havia falado muito nele.

\- Vegeta?

\- Ele mesmo. Ele resolveu ajudá-la e ligou para Paozu para saber meu paradeiro e meu avô disse que eu estava aqui. Vegeta pegou meu endereço e meu telefone e deu para ela. E quando ela me ligou, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa... – Goku encostou a cabeça no volante. Era óbvio que ele se arrependia profundamente de alguma coisa.

\- O que você fez?

\- Não quis sequer escutar o que ela tinha para me dizer. Disse que nunca mais queria vê-la. Que ela provavelmente estava me procurando porque o plano tinha dado errado e precisava de um cara com grana agora, para bancar seus sonhos... mas que eu não estava mais disponível para estar por perto quando ela não tinha nada melhor a fazer, que não era prêmio de consolação. E aí, em vez de me contar sobre a gravidez... ela decidiu ter o filho sozinha.

Vegeta logo depois a procurou e perguntou a ela como tinha sido. E ela contou.

\- E então?

\- Vegeta a ajudou conseguindo vaga numa boa creche, ajudando-a financeiramente de forma discreta. Ele fez aquilo por mim. Ao mesmo tempo ele começou a me monitorar e me viu perdendo cada vez mais o rumo...

\- E foi quando ele o procurou?

– Sim. A princípio, ele não me disse nada, mas quando eu vi que ele frequentava o restaurante de Chichi... eu fui horrível. Perguntei se ele estava interessado nela, e ele me disse que eu era ridículo. Ele tinha uma namorada, uma mulher linda, modelo, falou que era amigo de Chichi e eu não entendi de onde vinha tal amizade... e aí, aconteceu o problema com o restaurante dela e eu quando soube, por ele, tripudiei, disse que era bem feito.

Ainda com o rosto apoiado no volante, Goku fechou os olhos e disse:

\- Foi a segunda vez que Vegeta me socou na vida, e ele estava certo. Eu ia reagir quando ele gritou e disse que ela tinha tido um filho... e que eu era o pai. De repente, tudo fez sentido, ela me procurar aquela vez... ter feito tanto sacrifício para conseguir comprar uma parte do restaurante... se matar de trabalhar...

\- E o que você fez?

\- Usei todo dinheiro que ganhei na _startup _para salvar o restaurante dela, virei um simples empregado da Sayajin Enterprises e deixei de ser um riquinho idiota para salvar meu filho e a mulher que eu nunca deixei de amar. Fiz isso por meio de um contrato com a empresa de investimentos do Vegeta, que no entanto disse que eu deveria contar para ela. Mas eu morria de vergonha.

Depois... assumi todos os gastos do nosso filho, sem que ela soubesse. Ela acreditou numa bolsa de estudos... o plano de saúde ela pensava que era benefício do contrato com Vegeta. Mas eu pago todas as despesas que posso de Gohan – ele sorriu – ela pôs o nome que eu dizia que queria botar num filho. O nome do meu avô.

\- Então... ela não sabe de nada?

\- Não. Nós nos encontramos frente a frente no hospital, quando aconteceu aquilo com o Vegeta. E ela foi fria, eu também, mas não a culpo, porque eu fui um merda com ela. E estamos assim, desde então. Muito educados, muito distantes. – ele tirou o rosto do volante e olhou para Bulma – Mas o fato é que eu nunca superei. Queria, mas não consigo, queria me aproximar, mas isso implicaria em tanta coisa, em enfrentar o medo que eu tenho de que tudo isso seja definitivo, que a separação seja para sempre... e a verdade, Bulma, é que eu não sei o que fazer.

Bulma o encarou. Não dava realmente para não gostar de Goku, mas ela precisava dizer aquilo:

\- Deixe de ser covarde e diga que sabe de tudo. Diga o que fez por ela. Peça perdão. Você a salvou e esconde tudo isso por medo? Não é possível que ela não te perdoe quando souber de tudo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

\- Não. Não acho que tenha jeito. Ela nunca vai me perdoar.

Se ele pensava assim, ela mesma não podia fazer nada.

Os dias se passaram e Bulma acostumou-se com seu trabalho e a rotina de Vegeta. Tornou-se um hábito conversar com Chichi antes do almoço e com Vegeta logo após a sobremesa, quando levava o remédio que ele tomava à tarde.

Chichi era orgulhosa de seu pequeno Gohan, totalmente dedicada a ele e não falava de nenhum interessa amoroso ou coisa que o valesse. Todo amor que tinha parecia ter sido transferido para o menino. Mais de uma vez, Bulma sentiu-se mal por saber tanto sobre a vida da amiga e não ter coragem de contar a ela que, na verdade, Goku não era o monstro que ela imaginava e que queria participar da vida do filho.

Mais de uma vez, acabou conversando sobre aquilo com Vegeta, que dizia apenas:

\- Eu admiro Chichi muito mais que Kakarotto. Tudo que o imbecil faz é ficar se lamentando porque não sabia que ela tinha um filho. Mas ele já sabe a verdade há sete anos. Sete anos! Não tomou coragem todo esse tempo para se aproximar do próprio filho... e eu duvido que ele ou ela tenham superado o que sentem um pelo outro. E ele não me deixou contar a ela tudo que ele fez, e é motivo de orgulho, não vergonha.

\- Vegeta... – Bulma olhou para ele com uma cara meio pidona e disse: - e se nós dois ajudássemos os dois a conversarem, de alguma forma.

Ele a encarou, meio aborrecido e disse:

\- Esqueça isso, mulher. Não sirvo para bancar a tia casamenteira. Ele cansa de vir aqui e ficar frente a frente com ela. Se ainda não tomou a iniciativa é porque é um babaca.

\- Mas foi você quem disse a ele que ele tinha um filho com ela.

\- Porque eu queria que ele tomasse uma atitude! Mas ele não faz nada. E continua não fazendo. O filho dele está crescendo e não adianta mais tarde ele tentar recuperar o tempo perdido.

Bulma se arrependeu por ter puxado o assunto e decidiu que, em algum momento, ela ia ajudar Goku a tomar uma atitude em relação a Chichi. Era impossível para ela não se envolver com os problemas das pessoas que gostava, e, por isso, um dia perguntou diretamente a Chichi:

\- Você não tem um namorado, Chichi? – Bulma sempre falava para Chichi de Yamcha, mas a outra mantinha-se sempre num discreto silêncio.

\- Para quê? – disse Chichi, franzindo o rosto numa careta – para mandar em mim ou na minha carreira ou entrar em conflito com meu filho? Não, obrigada... sou bem feliz sozinha.

\- Nossa, Chichi, não é possível que nunca tenha aparecido ninguém.

\- Aparecer, aparece... mas não me interesso por isso. A única vez que eu me apaixonei foi por um traste... às vezes saio com um cara, ou com outro... e nunca me envolvo, simplesmente não consigo.

\- Então, pelo visto, você nunca superou o pai do seu filho...

\- Claro que eu superei. Minha vida está completa e ótima do jeito que está.

Bulma suspirou. Seria difícil, mais difícil que imaginara a princípio.

Nesse mesmo dia, uma quinta-feira, Vegeta pediu a ela ajuda para dar o nó numa gravata. Ela quase riu ao vê-lo de camisa social, paletó e usando a mesma calça de moletom surrada de sempre.

\- Mas que elegância!

\- Não vou colocar uma calça social ou sapatos para ser visto apenas da cintura para cima... – ele disse, mal-humorado. – Você tem uma caneta? As minhas vivem sumindo! – ele perguntou, procurando entre os papéis sobre uma mesa.

\- Toma – ela disse entregando a caneta que tinha no bolso do uniforme. Era um velho hábito. - Com quem é a conferência?

\- Primeiro com os acionistas majoritários, relatório semestral, por isso, o figurino. Depois, com meu advogado, Raditz. É sobre uma ação que estamos movendo contra um ex-parceiro de negócios.

\- O irmão do Goku?

\- Ele mesmo. Você vai gostar dele, as mulheres sempre gostam. Era um inferno sair com ele quando a gente era mais novo.

\- Eu já te disse que tenho namorado, Vegeta.

\- Eu sei. Isso nunca impediu a mulherada de virar a cabeça quando Raditz passava.

\- Ele era tão bonito assim?

\- Sei lá, acho que era o cabelo grande. Agora ele o usa preso.

\- Goku me disse que você namorava uma mulher linda.

A boca de Vegeta se contraiu e Bulma se arrependeu do comentário assim que o fez, mas ele não evitou o assunto, pelo contrário:

\- Era meio óbvio para ela que era impossível trocar um playboy milionário que garantia notas em colunas sociais por um paralítico... talvez eu não tivesse tanto glamour depois que me tornei... esse cara aqui. O aleijado.

Bulma terminou de ajeitar a gravata e disse, olhando para a gravata e não para ele, sem saber exatamente por quê:

\- Você devia parar de se definir de forma tão negativa. Apesar de não sair de casa, você continua sendo temido no mundo dos negócios – brincou Bulma – Goku me disse que você continua sendo um tubarão nos negócios – ela se ergueu e completou – ainda que esteja nadando num aquário.

Vegeta olhou para ela e sorriu. De repente, pensou que estava se entendendo com ela rápido demais. Ela deixava claro que era apenas um relacionamento profissional, então, era melhor continuar não olhando demais para ela, não se encantando demais por aqueles olhos tão azuis.

Bulma ia saindo do quarto quando ele disse:

\- Fique aqui por perto. Às vezes depois desse tipo de conferência, sobre assuntos tão espinhosos, eu não me sinto muito bem.

\- Ok- disse Bulma, indo para a sala de enfermagem.

Ela jamais saberia o que a fez sair do quarto, mais ou menos uma hora depois. Talvez tivesse sido alguma espécie de intuição. Mas ela saiu do quarto de enfermagem, achando algo estranho, como se houvesse um ruído em algum lugar que ela quase conseguia ouvir. Se aproximou da porta do quarto e ouviu que Vegeta gritava com alguém:

\- Dê um jeito, Raditz! Eu não vou!

\- Se não comparecer, Vegeta, o juiz vai interpretar como desinteresse.

\- Mande Kakarotto, peça um laudo médico ao Whis, ao Kamisama, ao Piccolo, tem uns vinte médicos que me examinam e sabem da minha condição, peça um laudo a qualquer um, Raditz. Eu não quero ir ao tribunal!

\- Você precisa ir! Foi convocado, vamos perder esse processo à revelia estando certos, Vegeta. Leve seu médico, seu terapeuta, mas VÁ.

\- EU NÃO VOU! – ela teve certeza de que, depois dessa frase, Vegeta desligou a conferência. Ficou em suspense, tentando ouvir qualquer sinal que indicasse que ele estava bem. De repente, ela ouviu um baque surdo, e pensou que Vegeta havia caído de alguma forma da cadeira de rodas.

Bulma abriu a porta bruscamente e viu Vegeta caído de bruços sobre o chão acarpetado, tentando, em agonia, se virar, enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava tirar a gravata. Ela deu dois passos rápidos para dentro do quarto e ele levantou o rosto, uma expressão de agonia estampada nele, enquanto ele apoiava-se com a mão direita no carpete enquanto a esquerda remexia ainda a gravata de forma aflita.

\- Me ajude... – ele implorou num fiapo de voz e ela não hesitou: sentando-se no chão diante dele, ela o puxou pelas axilas como pôde e o virou de frente, sentindo-o tremer enquanto ela puxava a gravata e o aproximava dela.

Antes que ela pudesse ajeitá-lo, ele a abraçou como um afogado, e ela sentiu o suor frio dele nas mãos e sobre o peito, onde ele mergulhou o rosto de olhos fechados, as mãos tremendo agarradas às costas dela, que não conseguia se mexer por conta do peso dele, que só conseguia se mover dos quadris para cima.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele crispadas contra suas costas e disse, quando retribuiu o abraço com seu toque, que ela pretendia que fosse calmo e seguro:

\- Eu estou aqui, Vegeta. Eu estou aqui.

\- Me ajude – ele repetiu e ela respondeu:

\- No que você precisar de mim. Eu estou aqui para isso...

Ela deixou-se ficar naquele abraço sabendo que era a única coisa que poderia fazer, enquanto o sentia os tremores dele, entendo pela primeira vez que ele poderia parecer um homem que levava bem a sua condição, que se aceitava e não se incomodava... mas no fundo tinha o emocional ainda mais quebrado e esfacelado que a sua medula ou qualquer outra parte do seu corpo físico.

Notas:

Eu sei, eu sei. Dá uma tremenda agonia essa cena do Vegeta agarrando a Bulma no meio de um ataque de pânico. Embora eu nunca tenha sido afetada por essa condição, uma vez me vi na situação de ajudar uma pessoa em um ataque de pânico, e a experiência me marcou muito.

Goku e Chichi nessa fanfic são coadjuvantes, mas a solução do seu conflito é importante para a trama da Bulma com o Vegeta. Olho neles.

Desculpem a demora, precisei me ausentar e logo antes da minha viagem fiquei sem wi-fi. Só atualizo pelo PC e sem wi-fi é impossível.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06 – A mera obrigação profissional

Aos poucos, Vegeta foi parando de tremer, sua respiração foi normalizando e o abraço dele se afrouxou. Antes de sair da posição do abraço, Bulma perguntou:

\- Você se sente melhor?

\- Sim... – ele disse, e ela o ajeitou, sentando-o no chão. Ele ficou olhando para baixo, envergonhado e ela disse:

\- Não tem porque se sentir assim, Vegeta. Eu sabia da sua condição antes de trabalhar e estava pronta para lidar com ela. Vamos, eu vou te ajudar.

Ela o ajudou a sentar na cadeira de rodas e a tirar o paletó, a camisa e a gravata. Ia passar a camiseta que ele havia deixado sobre uma cadeira quando ele disse:

\- Se importa em adiantar a massagem da tarde? Eu... preciso relaxar. Não quero mais trabalhar hoje.

\- Claro – ela disse, solícita. – precisa de ajuda?

\- Queria... – ele pareceu inseguro e ela o encarou, incentivando-o a falar – queria que você descesse comigo e me ajudasse a me preparar. Eu...

\- Eu entendo. Não quer ficar sozinho depois do ataque de pânico, não é?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Antes de descer para o spa, Bulma juntou as peças de roupa dele, incluindo a camisa, e as deixou sobre uma cadeira. Mais tarde um criado limparia a sala de trabalho e levaria a roupa para a lavanderia. Enquanto descia atrás de Vegeta, que ia conduzindo a cadeira pela rampa sério, ainda sem camisa, Bulma pensou como aquele apartamento contribuía para a condição de Vegeta, indiretamente.

Na sua casa, se ela deixasse uma roupa no chão, uma louça na pia... bem, era trabalho acumulado. No entanto, ali, havia criados que pareciam invisíveis de tão discretos, que entravam nos cômodos quando estavam vazios e garantiam que tudo estaria sempre em perfeita ordem, que tudo estaria no lugar, limpo, asseado, perfeito.

Era uma vida inumana demais para o gosto de Bulma.

Ela viu Vegeta tirar a roupa e, pela primeira vez, ele não se importou em se cobrir com a toalha quando passou para a maca. Ela o ajudou a deitar-se de bruços e pegou a loção, que começou a passar nele com cuidado. Pela manhã, usava-se óleo, à tarde, loção. Tudo para evitar que a pele dele se ferisse ou a circulação se deteriorasse, mas, pela primeira vez, Bulma pensou se isso não era, de certa forma, uma desculpa para que ele tivesse algum contato com mãos humanas, e, quando terminou a massagem nas pernas e nádegas, ela perguntou, suavemente:

\- Você teve um momento ruim... quer que eu massageie as suas costas, Vegeta?

Ele estava, como sempre, de olhos abertos e olhando para frente, então, virou o rosto na direção dela e a encarou, em silêncio antes de dizer:

\- Por favor... seria realmente uma ajuda.

Bulma espalhou a loção nas costas dele e ele voltou para a posição anterior. As mãos dela percorreram seus ombros largos, e então, pela primeira vez, ela realmente reparou em como os músculos dos braços e costas eram definidos, trabalhados pelas sessões intensas de musculação que ele fazia logo após a fisioterapia que visava tentar melhorar a condição dele.

Vegeta tinha o corpo paraplégico mais bem cuidado que ela conhecera na vida, tinha que admitir, enquanto suas mãos se espalmavam sobre os músculos trapezoides dele, empurrando-os num misto de força e suavidade enquanto sentia a tensão dele diminuir. De repente, Vegeta virou a cabeça de lado, pousando-a no ombro direito e fechou os olhos, deixando escapar um suspiro aliviado. Ela prosseguiu com a massagem.

De repente, sua mente escapou para algum lugar onde ela desejou conhecer o homem que ele havia sido antes daquilo tudo. Ela tentou reprimir aquele pensamento, dizendo a si mesmo que ele era um paciente. Mas era inevitável pensar em como ele havia desmoronado, ao ponto de se fechar num apartamento lacrado, ela agora tinha certeza, para que num momento de desespero não se arrastasse até uma varanda e se jogasse do alto da torre, para esfacelar o que restava do seu corpo e torná-lo assim tão quebrado quanto o seu espírito.

E Bulma pensou, acreditando que sua preocupação era meramente profissional, que valia a pena não agir apenas para manter o corpo de Vegeta bem, que ele era uma pessoa que merecia ser ajudada para sair daquele estado mental, se tratar para conseguir superar aquela condição tão triste e dura. E, naquele momento, enquanto suas mãos percorriam a pele firme das costas do seu paciente, ela assumiu a tarefa de ajudá-lo a se salvar do abismo, sem saber que aquele poderia ser um caminho tortuoso e difícil e que, talvez, ela mesma se machucasse no processo.

Um tempo depois, ela tocou suavemente o braço dele, e ele abriu os olhos para encará-la. Bulma sorriu para ele e perguntou:

\- Quer ajuda para ir até a banheira?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em concordância, mas, orgulhoso, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Ela ampliou o sorriso e disse:

\- Está se sentindo melhor?

\- Sim... – ele disse. – Você pode me fazer um favor? Pegue roupas limpas para mim lá em cima? Como eu vim para cá mais cedo, dificilmente os criados trouxeram uma muda para cá. O meu quarto é o último do corredor... e as roupas você encontra em qualquer gaveta.

\- Claro – ela disse, saindo. Vegeta acompanhou-a com os olhos. Aquilo era uma desculpa, uma forma de ganhar tempo, porque a massagem de Bulma provocara uma ereção involuntária, que ele sabia que não duraria, mas era embaraçosa o suficiente para que ele não quisesse que ela visse, quando o ajudasse a virar.

Fechou os olhos apertado, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa desagradável... e então lembrou-se da conversa que tivera sobre _aquilo_ com o doutor Kamisama. "Não será a mesma coisa de antes, mas você vai poder ter uma vida sexual satisfatória, Vegeta, basta descobrir com a sua parceira a melhor forma de contornar as limitações".

Ele nunca tivera essa oportunidade. Andy, a linda modelo que ele namorava havia já dois anos, que desfilava para marcas famosas e era uma _angel_ da Victoria Secrets não estava preparada para trocar o homem que ele era por aquilo que ele se tornou. Depois disso, havia dentro dele uma firme crença de que se tornara uma criatura repulsiva. Logo ele, que, apesar da baixa estatura, havia sido desejado por muitas mulheres "um bom partido" que desfilara com namoradas famosas e lindas, e se orgulhava do seu desempenho na cama, onde levara todas e cada uma delas à loucura.

Ele não era do tipo que se apaixonava, não daquela forma tola que Kakarotto era apaixonado pela sua chefe de cozinha, e com a supermodelo não tinha sido diferente. Andy era bonita, desejável, o sexo entre eles havia sido o melhor da sua vida, ele tinha que admitir, mas tudo terminara quando ela dissera que não tinha estrutura emocional para lidar com a condição dele.

Ele também não teria, se fosse o contrário, era duro de admitir. Havia uma caixa dentro dele, uma caixa fechada que provavelmente guardava seu coração... e que ele deixava muito bem trancada porque conhecia demais a dor de uma perda, por ter ficado sozinho tão cedo, sem ter tido tempo de despedir-se dos pais quando eles foram mortos por causa da mesma coisa que agora substituía tudo que ele poderia chamar de afeto: dinheiro.

Ouviu Bulma voltando e sentiu, com alívio, que a excitação havia se dissipado. Era uma das coisas que o médico tinha advertido: aquelas ereções não se manteriam por muito tempo... embora ele pudesse conseguir ter relações sexuais, principalmente se encontrasse novas zonas de prazer, o dano neurológico tornava o sexo um terreno pedregoso e que dependia daquilo que ele mais tinha dificuldade em ter: envolvimento emocional.

\- Você só tem blusas brancas e pretas, hein? – ela disse, deixando a roupa sobre uma bancada.

\- Melhor para se decidir quando quero me vestir pela manhã... nunca fui um sujeito muito colorido, entretanto.

Ela o ajudou a se virar e sentar, ele olhou para o lado quando viu que ainda não estava completamente livre dos "efeitos" da massagem e ela disse:

\- Ah, não precisa ficar com vergonha. Isso é normal em pacientes com dano neural, Vegeta...

\- Eu sei... mas é embaraçoso do mesmo jeito – ele sorriu, enquanto se transferia para a cadeira de banho. Bulma o levou até perto da jacuzzi, e só então se deu conta de que não havia ainda o banho preparado, porque os criados só se preocupariam com aquilo dali a mais ou menos duas horas e perguntou o que deveria fazer, mas se atrapalhou completamente com o que deveria colocar na banheira.

\- Isso também? – ela disse, pegando uma garrafa de sais aromáticos.

\- Não, isso não precisa. Você já colocou outro igual – disse Vegeta, achando graça. Quando a banheira estava cheia, ele deslizou para a beira da jacuzzi e dali para a banheira. Ao contrário do que fazia sempre, quando ficava num banco, do outro lado do aposento, ao lado da porta da sauna, Bulma sentou-se na beirada da banheira e perguntou:

\- Vai querer ficar vinte e cinco minutos, como sempre?

Ele a encarou e disse:

\- Vou ficar até cansar. Preciso disso. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Bulma.

\- É parte do meu trabalho – ela disse, suavemente. – eu sou paga para cuidar de você.

Ele continuou olhando para ela. Precisava perguntar aquilo:

\- Se não fosse paga, seria diferente?

Ela pareceu de repente, desconcertada. Não esperava aquela pergunta, e disse:

\- Claro, Vegeta. Se por acaso eu deixar de trabalhar com você, pretendo continuar a ser sua amiga.

Ele deu um sorriso estranho e disse:

\- Seria a primeira amiga que eu teria que não era antes... antes de tudo.

\- Não dá para fazer amigos trancado numa torre, Vegeta. Tem isso numa história, acho que se chama "Rapunzel".

Ele riu e disse:

\- Então está dizendo que eu sou uma princesa?

\- Você espera um cavaleiro para escalar a torre e te salvar?

Ele deu uma gargalhada e disse:

\- Não é minha praia. E eu não sinto vontade de sair, pelo menos não enquanto vivo. Depois de morto pode ser. Ou eu peço para me enterrarem ao lado da piscina, ia ser mórbido, mas legal.

\- Pare com isso – ela disse – você ainda pode ter uma boa vida, Vegeta. Tem tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar.

\- Menos pernas que funcionem – ele suspirou.

\- Por isso você não sai? O que te prendeu aqui dentro, Vegeta?

Ele a encarou e imediatamente ela percebeu a postura defensiva.

\- Eu tenho o diagnóstico, você sabe... síndrome do pânico, depressão, essas coisas.

\- Eu sei... mas queria saber qual foi o gatilho, entende? Quando você teve o primeiro ataque?

\- Por que quer saber? – ele se tornou abertamente hostil, como se não quisesse falar sobre aquilo. – Não gosto de falar sobre isso, já é doloroso na terapia, não force a barra em relação a isso. Tudo que precisa saber é que... eu não consigo mais sair daqui. E não quero.

\- Ok, Vegeta... – a voz dela se suavizou e ela disse – mas parece que você tem um problema, então.

\- Sim, eu tenho. Raditz está me pressionando por causa da audiência. A minha família move essa ação há anos contra os caras que tentaram tomar a minha casa, por causa de dívidas contraídas por um sócio em nome do meu pai. Se eu perder essa ação, posso perder o terreno desse prédio...

\- E sair daqui?

\- Ou ficar muitos milhões mais pobre para indenizá-los.

Bulma olhou para Vegeta e disse, simplesmente:

\- Por que tem que ser você?

\- Por que eu movi a ação em nome do meu pai, como herdeiro. Há um milhão de provas que a dívida não era dele, mas essa ação, esse recurso, precisa que tenha representação presencial... uma burocracia de fórum, um saco... Não posso mandar Kakarotto, ele me representa em diversas ações, mas nessa não dá... eu represento legalmente o espólio dos meus pais.

\- Vegeta... você não tem um irmão?

Vegeta arregalou os olhos, como se algo óbvio que ele não havia pensado em momento nenhum, e ele riu:

\- Bulma, você é um GÊNIO! Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Caramba, caramba! Ache meu celular lá em cima, por favor...

Ela correu, contaminada pela euforia de Vegeta, e foi até o quarto de trabalho, assustando a criada que já arrumava o lugar. Ela se desculpou e pegou o celular e desceu, correndo do mesmo jeito que subira. Ela quase escorregou ao chegar ao lado da banheira, então entregou o celular para Vegeta, que ligou rapidamente para alguém e disse:

\- Raditz, sou eu. Sei que eu abri o processo em nome do espólio, mas eu posso ser representado pelo idiota do meu irmão, já que ele é família?

Bulma ficou olhando-o dentro da banheira, os ombros de largos de fora, o olhar duro, a voz grossa soando firme e decidida. Era como se dois homens existissem em Vegeta, um, acuado e ferido, e aquele, másculo e decidido, que falava no telefone diante dela.

Ele a encarou e deu um sorriso satisfeito à medida que ouvia o que Raditz dizia do outro lado da linha, então disse:

\- Certo, vou falar com ele. Tenho certeza que ele vai colaborar.

Ele desligou, com um sorriso triunfante e disse:

\- Nem eu e nem Raditz tínhamos pensado nisso, porque eu sempre resolvi tudo, e também porque quando esse processo começou, apenas eu era maior de idade... mas Tarble é uma das partes interessadas também, porque o terreno era de nosso pai e ele está na herança. – ele riu – eu te daria um beijo por isso, Bulma!

\- Não seja por isso – ela disse, debruçando-se sobre a banheira e oferecendo a bochecha, que ele beijou, completando, contrariado:

\- Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente... mas é melhor que ser acusado de assédio – ele riu, repentinamente bem humorado. – vou ligar para o inútil do meu irmão...

Ela o observou ligando para o irmão, então, dizendo, com o mesmo bom humor:

\- Ei, ainda quer escalar os tais 14 acima de oito mil sem mexer no seu precioso capital de empresa?

Ele combinou com o irmão aquilo que queria e desligou, entregando o celular a ela com um sorriso. Então, sinceramente, sorriu para ela e disse:

\- Você realmente me salvou hoje, Bulma... muito obrigada.

Ela depois o ajudou a sair da banheira e viu que ainda estava muito cedo para terminar seu turno. Vegeta disse a ela que não voltaria a trabalhar naquele dia, não queria pensar em mais nenhum compromisso, então disse:

\- Não quer sentar comigo na sala e ver um filme? Há séculos não tenho companhia para isso...

Ele selecionou um filme de ação com carros, e ficou comentando as cenas mais inverossímeis. Bulma se limitava a rir dos comentários dele, e finalmente entendia uma coisa em relação a Vegeta: ele encarava a vida de forma competitiva, cada desafio o estimulava, e derrotas o deprimiam. Naquele dia, ele havia derrotado momentaneamente a necessidade de sair do apartamento e enfrentar o mundo, e por isso estava tão feliz, quase eufórico.

E agora, a enxergava como aliada, Bulma percebia. Não era mais uma serviçal, que fazia apenas o que ele mandava. Ele começava a confiar nela, e, ela esperava, aquilo poderia ser bom para que ela pudesse, dali para frente, realmente ajuda-lo.

Conforme o combinado, mais tarde, ela ligou para o terapeuta dele e relatou o que havia acontecido naquele dia. O doutor Whis ouviu atentamente e, quando ela perguntou o que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo, ele disse:

\- Não temos evolução desse quadro de não sair de casa há quatro anos. Ele mesmo não me revela qual o gatilho, e, obviamente é algo que precisa ser trabalhado... mas ele não colabora. Chegamos ao ponto que só com a colaboração dele poderemos atacar esse quadro. E como a depressão não se manifesta mais como era, e ele é produtivo, minha decisão terapêutica é esperar que ele se sinta impelido a evoluir nesse sentido. Obrigada pelo seu relato, Bulma.

Ela desligou o telefone desanimada, enquanto esquentava seu congelado no micro-ondas. Toda aquela sofisticação do apartamento de Vegeta às vezes a deixava mal acostumada. Era muito ruim almoçar uma refeição assinada por uma chef e jantar uma lasanha congelada, mas era o que ela podia fazer?

Deitada na sua cama, vendo TV, ela decidiu ligar para Yamcha e falar sobre o dia. Naquela noite ele tinha um plantão, e eles deveriam se ver no dia seguinte, que era sexta. Ele demorou um pouco a atender o celular, e ela se perguntou se não estaria sendo inconveniente. De repente, ele atendeu, e, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, não havia o ruído típico do hospital atrás dele.

\- Oi, querida – ele disse. – vim para a sala dos médicos para te atender. Tudo bem?

\- Sim – ela disse – mas hoje foi um dia meio nervoso por lá...

Ela relatou tudo, e no fim, percebeu uma certa impaciência nele, que parecia não estar interessado na história dela. Para provoca-lo, ela termina dizendo:

\- Então, terminamos o dia vendo um dos filmes de "Velozes e furiosos". Foi divertido.

\- Você detesta esse tipo de filme – ele disse – pelo menos era o que me dizia quando a gente ia ao cinema, lembra?

Ele tinha razão, mas havia tempo que não saiam para ir ao cinema. Ela disse então:

\- É só marcar que a gente vai, Yanny. O filme em si não teve graça, mas Vegeta fez uns comentários hilários.

\- Interessante. Ele quer parecer charmoso, pelo jeito...

\- Nada, ele é só um paciente, deixe de ser bobo... – ela riu, pensando, no entanto, na brincadeira sobre o beijo que Vegeta fizera. De repente, ela ouviu um murmúrio em voz feminina atrás dele e ele respondeu, dizendo:

\- Calma, já vou...

O tom que ele usou, suave, despertou uma desconfiança em Bulma, mas ela a arrastou para o fundo da mente. Então, ele disse:

\- A doutora Vados está me chamando. Amanhã nos falamos?

\- Claro, amor. Podemos sair.

\- Sim, podemos – ele respondeu distraidamente e desligou, sem ao menos mandar um beijo.

E Bulma se sentiu um pouco mal em relação àquilo, mas deixou para lá.

Notas:

Então, há um gatilho, um evento, que levou Vegeta a esse quadro. Imaginam o que pode ter sido?

Andy é a androide 21.

Vegeta começa a demonstrar atração e até mesmo interesse por Bulma, mas ela ainda o encara como paciente.

O que está dito aqui sobre sexualidade de pacientes paraplégicos é fruto de uma pequena pesquisa que fiz. A verdade é que a sexualidade com paralisia é algo mais complexo e que costuma variar conforme o tipo de lesão e a gravidade. Mas alguns pacientes tem ereções involuntárias e relatam percebê-las. É o que eu optei por mostrar aqui.

Alguém desconfia do Yamcha?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – O jogo das escolhas**

No dia seguinte, Bulma encontrou Goku no apartamento assim que chegou. Ele havia ido tomar café da manhã com Vegeta para discutir o novo jogo para celulares que ele inventara. Os três estavam sentados e Vegeta olhava desgostoso os maus modos de Goku, com a boca cheia de croissant e pronto para atacar o bolo diante dele.

\- Você continua uma maldita draga, Kakarotto.

\- Eu tenho um metabolismo muito acelerado, Vegeta, você sabe disso.

\- Eu sei que você não vai deixar é nada para os empregados do prédio!

\- Eu sei que se eu comer tudo você vai mandar repor, não vai deixar os caras passando fome...

Então, essa era a explicação, pensou Bulma, para aquele café da manhã tão farto todos os dias. Depois ele era servido para os empregados do prédio. Vegeta não se importava, afinal, em economizar com serviçais.

\- Você testou o jogo? – perguntou Goku, ansioso.

\- Testei – disse Vegeta – quer ver como está o meu avatar?

\- Claro! Quero ver se você se deu bem – ele pegou o celular que Vegeta estendeu a ele com uma expressão neutra e abriu a versão beta do jogo. De repente o queixo de Goku caiu e ele disse:

\- Mas você é o rei do mundo?

Vegeta riu. O jogo se chamava "True life" e era baseado em escolhas, divididas em pessoais, profissionais e financeiras, e Vegeta tinha pontuação máxima em tudo. Goku mostrou a ela o avatar dele, que havia sido previamente construído e parecia uma versão miniatura e fofa de Vegeta, mas com um terno super alinhado e um carro esporte último tipo. Bulma riu e disse:

\- Tá bonitão... – ela pegou o celular das mãos de Goku, enquanto este conversava sobre usabilidade com Vegeta. Ela olhou a opção "personalizar, e, de brincadeira, mudou a roupa do pequeno Vegeta para uma camisa havaiana e bermuda, devolvendo o celular a ele dizendo:

\- Seu avatar acaba de tirar férias.

\- Ei, mulher, quem te mandou mexer?

Ele começou a mexer no celular e Bulma perguntou:

\- E o seu, Goku?

Goku deu um sorriso desanimado e mostrou a ela seu avatar, que tinha o carro batido, o rosto barbado e uma aparência super cansada, mas parecia também um mini-goku.

\- Que tipo de escolha você fez, Goku? – riu Bulma – você parece um desempregado ferrado. Como consegue perder num jogo que você mesmo inventou, Goku?

\- Bom... – ele coçou a cabeça, sem graça – mas é porque eu só criei os algoritmos e o conceito do jogo, o peso e o valor das escolhas foi dado por um uma equipe multidisciplinar que têm todo tipo de profissional: economistas, psicólogos, antropólogos, pedagogos... e cada passo que você dá no jogo te leva pra frente ou para trás... quer jogar? Ainda é versão beta.

\- Ah, eu quero – disse Bulma – quero mesmo!

\- Aproveita para ver o tempo de _download_. – disse Vegeta, que terminava seu café.

Goku ajudou Bulma a entrar num link específico da loja de aplicativos e colocou a senha para que ela baixasse a versão beta. Depois de um tempo, ela tinha uma mini-Bulma pronta para fazer suas próprias escolhas.

\- Como é? – perguntou Vegeta, irritado – vai ficar ocupando a minha enfermeira a manhã toda com isso?

\- Ah, Vegeta – disse Goku – você não vai morrer se ela se atrasar um pouco.

Depois das instruções básicas, Bulma ia se despedindo de Goku que disse:

\- Bulma, espere... tipo... você e seu namorado topariam uma saída em grupo?

\- Saída em grupo? – Bulma quase riu – o que você está aprontando?

\- Tem uma garota aí, e ela fica meio que insistindo para a gente sair, mas ela é um pouco assustadora e eu não queria ir ainda a um encontro solo... e eu pensei que a gente podia ir todo mundo naquele restaurante australiano novo.

\- Aquele da moda que você fica umas três horas na porta esperando?

\- Eu posso chegar cedo porque moro pertinho dali, pra pegar senha, essas coisas. Por favor, Bulma...

\- Por que não diz logo pra garota que não está a fim dela, Goku?

\- Ela não entende que eu não estou a fim.

\- Ai, Goku... pode ser. Hoje? Amanhã não dá, meu namorado tem plantão de 12 horas à tarde e à noite.

\- Nossa, plantão sábado à noite? Que saco, Bulma.

\- Fazer o quê? Médicos.

\- Um porre, né? Então, 20h na porta do restaurante?

\- Ok. Vou ligar pra ele e confirmo mais tarde.

Ela correu para fazer a massagem de Vegeta, que a esperava num péssimo humor e disse:

\- O que o Kakarotto queria?

\- Chamar para uma saída em grupo com a garota que ele está saindo.

\- Hunf. É a guria do _parkour_? Pelo que ele me falou é uma chatinha. E meio nova demais para ele...

\- Sei lá, ele não me disse quem é.

\- Kakarotto não tem jeito. Ele continua cercando a megera caipira e nunca se aproxima. Eles têm um filho juntos, caramba...

\- Vegeta... mas se não deu certo, eles tem que seguir em frente.

\- Mas acontece que nenhum dos dois segue de verdade em frente. Eles andam em círculos, isso sim. Ou você acha que ela está só até hoje por quê?

\- Talvez eles precisem de uma ajudinha pra... sei lá, andar na direção um do outro.

\- Se está me pedindo para bancar o cupido, desista.

\- Não é isso, Vegeta... se ela soubesse...

\- Ela ia ficar com raiva. Imagina, eu e Kakarotto a enganamos.

\- Ou ela vai ficar chocada, mas vai entender que ele fez um sacrifício para ajudar a ela e ao filho.

\- Ele demorou 5 anos para voltar a ter mais ou menos o poder aquisitivo daquela época. Ele colocou cada centavo nisso sem esperar retorno e não aceitou minha ajuda. Foi difícil para ele. Quando apareceu com aquele fusca, dizendo que era o carro que ele podia manter – Vegeta gargalhou – eu disse que ele tinha enlouquecido. Mas consertou a lata velha sozinho, com paciência...

\- Talvez tenha sido a forma dele consertar a própria vida. Aliás, falando em vida, o jogo é bem legal, não é?

\- Sim, agora está perfeito. Vou ligar para ele e mandar liberar o download.

\- E o outro assunto?

\- Já disse, mulher... não sou cupido.

\- Grosso.

\- Chata.

De repente os dois se encararam e riram ao mesmo tempo. Não queriam mesmo dizer o que haviam dito um do outro. Mais tarde, tiveram um convidado para o almoço: o irmão dele, Tarble. O rapaz parecia um pouco com Vegeta, principalmente os cabelos e a linha do queixo, mas tinha uma expressão bem menos severa e um jeito descontraído e simpático.

\- Então você é a famosa Bulma? – ele disse, segurando a mão dela e beijando suavemente. – É verdade que tem um namorado?

\- Sim, é verdade – ela disse, rindo.

\- Que pena... – ele disse, piscando um olho – então, irmão, eu baixei o joguinho do Kakarotto, é bem interessante, mas falta uma escalada.

\- Escalada?

\- Claro, tem tantas possibilidades, você pode comprar passeios de férias, esqui, praia, mergulho... falta a escalada.

\- Só se for para o avatar cair e quebrar o pescoço e zerar o jogo – disse Vegeta, aproximando a cadeira de rodas da mesa de jantar e completando – sentem-se senão ela não serve o almoço.

"Ela" era Chichi, que não gostava de conversas ou tumulto quando estava prestes a servir uma refeição. Bulma sabia disso e sentou-se, se preparando para o almoço. Quando Chichi entrou e anunciou o cardápio, Tarble, que apesar de irmão de Vegeta quase não o visitava e não a conhecia não tirou os olhos dela, parecendo depois encantado quando ela serviu os pratos, com charme e elegância. Quando ela desapareceu para a cozinha ele disse:

\- Onde achou essa cozinheira gatinha, irmão?

\- Chame ela de cozinheira e você vai acabar tomando uma frigideirada na cabeça. Ela é uma chef premiada.

\- Que seja... vou chamá-la para sair.

\- Boa sorte – riu Vegeta – mas antes, vamos conversar sobre o processo e a audiência que você vai, vou instruí-lo.

Depois do almoço, enquanto Vegeta conversava com o irmão, Bulma passava a tarde tentando melhorar seu avatar no "True Life" e percebendo que, depois das primeiras escolhas, sempre muito óbvias, após do sexto nível tudo se complicava e qualquer coisa poderia arruinar a vida do pobre personagem. E era meio complicado consertar as escolhas ruins e impossível começar de novo sem perder tudo.

\- É tipo a vida real – ela riu, falando sozinha, e lembrou-se de ligar para Yamcha. Ele não gostou muito da ideia da saída em grupo, mas acabou topando e Bulma disse:

\- O que pode dar errado, afinal?

Ela não tinha aprendido tanto assim ainda sobre o jogo das escolhas.

O restaurante australiano não era longe da casa de Vegeta, mas Bulma ainda foi em casa e se arrumou, pouco antes das 20h ela e Yamcha chegavam ao restaurante e encontravam Goku na porta, esperando com um _pinpad_ com _leds_ que acenderia e vibraria quando chegasse a vez deles.

\- Oi Bulmaaaa – ele disse, alegre – você deve ser o Yamcha!

\- Eu mesmo – Yamcha respondeu sem muito entusiasmo, ele estava vestido de forma bem mais elegante que Goku, que usava uma calça cargo e camiseta.

\- Cadê a sua namorada, Goku?

\- N-namorada? – disse, Goku, meio sem jeito – não é namorada não, Bulma... e ela deve estar chegando por aí.

\- Você não foi busca-la? – perguntou Bulma, horrorizada com a falta de cortesia do amigo.

\- Eu não, tinha que chegar pelo menos umas duas horas antes e... eu não queria ficar duas horas aqui com ela.

\- Mas Goku... – Bulma começou, querendo perguntar: "como você sai com uma garota de quem não gosta da companhia?" mas nem deu tempo, de repente Goku disse:

\- Ah, olha, ela chegou.

Bulma viu uma garota de seus 18 ou 19 anos parando uma moto perto do restaurante. Ela tirou o capacete e seu cabelo arrepiado se espalhou em todas as direções. Seu rosto era comum, mas o corpo era escultural, e ela chamava atenção. Ela tirou a jaqueta revelando braços um pouco musculosos cobertos de tatuagens. Ela veio andando, com a jaqueta no ombro e o capacete debaixo do braço e uma cara de poucos amigos que melhorou um pouco quando ela viu o Goku.

\- E aí, velhote – ela disse – falta muito pra entrar?

\- Bom, nós... – ela se aproximou dele e o puxou para um beijo meio bruto, e Goku a afastou sem graça, dizendo:

\- Caulifla, essa aqui é a minha amiga Bulma e o namorado dela, o Yamcha...

\- E aí – ela disse, sem fazer nenhuma menção de apertar a mão ou dar beijinhos em nenhum dos dois. Ela mirou Bulma, que usava um vestidinho de verão e tinha os cabelos azuis soltos caindo pelos ombros e disse:

\- Já quis pintar meu cabelo de azul mas achei que ia ressecar. Estraga muito?

\- É natural... – disse Bulma, achando-a meio grosseira. A garota parecia muito confiante, desfilando seu corpo escultural e vestindo uma calça tipo baggy e um top cropped apertando os seios fartos. Todos os caras, incluindo Yamcha, haviam ficado impressionados quando ela aparecera, mas Goku parecia especialmente distraído. Era óbvio que aquela saída não tinha sido ideia dele.

\- Vamos pegar uma cerveja ou vamos ficar aqui uns olhando pra cara dos outros que nem babaca? – ela perguntou para Goku – e, porra, você podia ter passado lá em casa para me pegar.

\- Bom, eu tinha que pegar o _pinpad_... – ele disse, coçando a cabeça sem graça.

\- Essa merda demora horas pra apitar. Depois vai me levar, pelo menos?

\- Mas você veio de moto...

\- Você entendeu – ela disse, no que devia ser a sua tentativa de ser menos bruta e mais sedutora, mas que só fez Goku parecer mais constrangido. De repente, ele pareceu ver alguém na multidão que esperava e disse:

\- Jiren? Ô Jiren, como tá essa força? – ele entregou o _pinpad_ para Bulma e disse – peçam um _chopp_ aí, já volto!

Ele foi até onde estava um sujeito alto e enorme, de cabeça raspada e olhos grandes e tristonhos e deixou Bulma e Yamcha na companhia de Caulifla, que disse:

\- Esse é o Son Goku... me chama pra sair e me troca por um macho, que beleza. Bom, vamos tomar nosso _chopp_. Pra ficar um pouco menos ruim esse encontro...

Eles pediram o _chopp_ e começaram a tentar entabular uma conversa, o que era bem difícil pela falta de afinidade: ela era estudante de design do terceiro período, tinha 19 anos, fazia _parkour_ nas horas vagas e tinha gostado do Goku quando fizeram um exercício em grupo. Confessou que o agarrou entre o pulo num muro e noutro e que pretendia namorá-lo:

\- Mas viram que ele parece meio escorregadio. E bem lento pra quem tem 30 anos, se é que me entendem. Ainda não passamos dos beijos na boca...

Bulma teve um pouco de dó da menina, que, afinal, devia ser até mais legal que parecia, mas logo precisou em pensar em uma outra preocupação. De repente, um carro com motorista parou na porta do restaurante e Tarble saiu primeiro e, depois, estendeu a mão para a sua acompanhante, uma mulher muito bonita usando um vestido tipo chinês azul royal, estampado mas numa versão mais ousada, com as costas nuas e duas grandes fendas que valorizavam suas pernas longas e torneadas. Seu cabelo preto caía como uma seda pelas suas costas, solto e de repente, Bulma reconheceu Chichi, completamente diferente da sisuda chef que usava o dólmã branco. Para completar, Tarble, que se vestia de forma despojada, mas elegante, chegou até a recepcionista que cutucou a outra, que pareceu reconhecê-lo.

Tarble havia escalado um dos sete cumes, o Monte Kosciusko, na Austrália, no ano anterior e o restaurante o havia patrocinado. Havia fotos dele nos murais e ele sorriu e disse qualquer coisa para a recepcionista que sorriu de volta e pediu que ele aguardasse, mas logo conduziu ele e Chichi para dentro do restaurante.

"Ai, tomara que Goku não tenha visto, tomara..." ela pensou, mas ele apareceu logo ao lado dela perguntando:

\- Esse troço não apita não?

"Ele viu" Pensou Bulma.

\- Ah, Goku... – ela disse, tentando disfarçar – não quer um _chopp_?

\- Lá dentro eu tomo – ele disse, parecendo irritado. De repente, como se para atender sua irritação, o _pinpad_ apitou. Goku saiu arrastando Caulifla para o restaurante e Yamcha comentou:

\- Seu amigo parece meio maluco.

Bulma suspirou. Aquilo não iria acabar bem. Eles entraram e Goku tinha a mão direita sobre o ombro de Caulifla, e, por azar, Tarble e Chichi estavam numa mesa não apenas no caminho da deles, mas praticamente em frente à deles. Ele virou a cabeça e encarou Chichi, que finalmente o viu, quando eles passaram diante da mesa do casal. Bulma viu Chichi, até então descontraída, endurecer na cadeira e se transformar numa criatura tensa. Ela ainda cumprimentou os dois e apresentou Yamcha para os dois e disse:

\- A gente tá ali com o Goku e...

\- Aquela é a namorada dele? – perguntou Chichi – ele agora virou pedófilo? Quantos anos ela tem, 16?

\- Acho que é 19... – disse Bulma, querendo cavar um buraco no chão para se esconder.

\- Chama eles para cá – disse Tarble – eu não pago porra nenhuma nesse restaurante! – ele acenou para Goku, que apenas olhou de cara feia – Eu, hein, o que deu no Goku? Não me reconheceu?

\- Deixa, Tarble – disse Bulma. - depois a gente se fala, tá?

Ela rebocou Yamcha para a mesa, e ele disse, sarcástico:

\- Nunca me diverti tanto em grupo... o que está acontecendo?

\- Em casa eu te explico.

Os dois se sentaram. Bulma pôde ver que a mesma tensão de Chichi estava refletida em Goku, que perguntou:

\- Desde quando ela está saindo com o Tarble? Ele é o quê? Nove ou dez anos mais novo que a gente?

\- Sete – disse Bulma.

\- É vergonhoso do mesmo jeito. E ela não pensa no filho?

Ele tinha a mão sobre o ombro de Caulifla, mas claramente queria apenas provocar Chichi. Eles fizeram o pedido e ele puxou a cabeça de Caulifla e a deitou sobre seu ombro, fazendo a garota protestar, mas rindo.

\- Esse é seu jeito de fazer carinho, seu grosso?

Goku não disse nada. Bulma podia sentir a tensão entre ele e Chichi. Nenhuma conversa em nenhuma das duas mesas parecia fluir decentemente. Enquanto Goku e conversava, mas sem muita atenção, acariciando mecanicamente os cabelos de Caulifla, na outra mesa Chichi ria de forma afetada, segurando às vezes a mão de Tarble e o rapaz sorria, sem perceber direito que ela estava apenas reagindo ao que Goku fazia. Era tudo deprimente, e ainda nem haviam terminado os aperitivos.

Bulma sempre soubera que Goku era ainda confessamente apaixonado por Chichi. Mas agora ela tinha certeza de que ele era correspondido intensamente pela chef, por mais que ela negasse as aparências e disfarçasse as evidências.

Quando finalmente chegou a comida, Bulma teve uma ideia e mostrou a Goku seu pequeno avatar no jogo, para tentar dizer algo para o amigo em código.

\- Olha, Goku! Posso te mostrar como tá o avatar no meu joguinho?

\- Agora, Bulma? – ele disse, tirando o braço de volta do ombro de Caulifla, já que estava sendo servida a comida.

\- É que tem algo que eu quero que você veja, sabe? Eu fiz uma escolha, e acho que me arrependo, entende?

\- Bom, você sabe que as escolhas do jogo só podem ser sucedidas por outras escolhas diferentes, como na vida real, em True Life não dá para voltar atrás...

\- Mas sabe, às vezes parece que fizemos uma boa escolha e não fizemos... veja aqui, eu me arrependi dessa escolha pessoal... isso arruinou a vida amorosa do meu avatar. Mas... – ela olhou significativamente para Goku – é meio óbvio que ela não está feliz com o que escolheu, não acha?

Goku olhou para Bulma e ela percebeu que ele entendeu imediatamente, porque olhou para Chichi, na outra mesa. Por um instante os olhos deles se encontraram e Bulma percebeu que ele havia visto nos olhos de Chichi o que ainda estava lá, por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar. E Goku sentou-se reto, e disse:

\- Vamos comer, né?

A partir dali, ele pouco falou, apenas comeu, mas não interagiu tanto com Caulifla, por mais que a menina tentasse chamar sua atenção. De repente, havia um jogo explícito, e Bulma podia perceber, que envolvia uma troca de olhares furtiva entre Goku e Chichi. E antes que eles realmente terminassem de comer, Goku olhou para ao lado dele e disse:

\- Sinto muito, Caulifla. Você é muito legal... mas eu não quero namorar você. Como se diz por aí... eu estou em outra, sabe?

A menina arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, atônita, mas antes que ela protestasse ele disse:

\- Eu vou te apresentar a um cara e ele é bem legal. E você vai achar ele um barato. E ele é bem mas rico que eu. – tirando o cartão de crédito do bolso, ele disse, olhando para Bulma:

\- Eu vou precisar sair, paga aí, na segunda eu pego o cartão contigo. – Então ele disse, no ouvido dela – a senha é 3722. E é agora ou nunca, Bulma.

Ele se levantou, pegou a mão de Caulifla, que o olhou irritada, mas segurou em sua mão. Gentilmente ele a conduziu até a mesa onde estavam Tarble e Chichi, que arregalou os olhos, atônita e parou, olhando para os dois. Então, ele disse:

\- Tarble, não gaste seu charme com Chichi. Ela gosta de outra pessoa.

O rapaz o olhou, e então olhou para Chichi e perguntou:

\- É verdade?

Chichi olhou para Goku e então para Tarble. Bulma, de onde estava, podia sentir que a amiga não estava entre um e outro, mas entre Goku e seu orgulho. Goku então disse:

\- Nove anos atrás, quase dez, eu te pedi em casamento e você disse não, e eu devia ter reconhecido que você estava certa, e devia ter te ouvido em vez de ser estúpido e raivoso quando você me ligou. E eu devia ter dito a você que gastei todo meu dinheiro para salvar teu restaurante, e devia ter dito que sabia que eu sou o pai de Gohan e que venho mantendo várias despesas dele, para que não seja tão pesado para você criá-lo sozinha... mas eu estava, esse tempo todo, esperando você ceder e dizer que me queria, e esperando eu perdi quase dez anos e não quero, Chichi, perder mais nem um minuto sendo um idiota. Eu quero você, mas se você não me quiser, eu quero ser pai do seu filho, mesmo que você não fique comigo. Porque eu passei dez anos fazendo a coisa errada, e agora eu preciso fazer a coisa certa.

Ela o olhava, atônita. Ele estendeu a mão e disse:

\- Vem comigo?

Ela esticou a mão, silenciosamente, e os dedos dele se fecharam sobre os dela e ele sorriu, quando a ajudou a se levantar. Antes de por a mão em volta da cintura dela, ele virou-se para Tarble e disse:

\- Desculpe, cara... mas vou levar a tua companhia comigo. Leva a Caulifla pra casa, ela é uma garota super divertida. E eu acho até que topa subir uma montanha contigo.

Ele e Chichi saíram do restaurante e Bulma olhou para Yamcha, que disse:

\- Seus amigos são todos loucos.

Bulma, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, engoliu em seco e disse:

\- Você não percebeu nada, Yamcha?

\- Percebi... mas você sabe que eu não ligo para essas bobagens românticas. Vamos pendurar logo a conta no cartão de crédito do seu amigo e vamos para casa, tá?

Ela ficou olhando para ele e teve certeza que cedo ou tarde deveria fazer uma escolha. Se queria ou não manter Yamcha na sua vida.

Notas:

Fãs do casal Vegebul me perdoem, mas resolver Goku e Chichi era essencial à trama.

O joguinho parece com alguns que existem por aí, é claro.

Tem um "easter egg" nesse capítulo que é uma referência a um clássico da música pop sertaneja. Quem sabe qual é?

Passar anos remoendo algo e resolver tudo num impulso? Pode acontecer. Conheço uma história parecida com essa e o casal está bem feliz.

Yamcha é muito irritante, né? Quem quer que ele tome um pé na bunda levanta a mão.

Próximo capítulo: "Medo da solidão". Vamos descobrir a origem da agorafobia do Vegeta que encadeou a síndrome do pânico dele. Agorafobia: medo de espaços abertos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Medo da solidão **

Bulma acordou no dia seguinte e estranhou ver Yamcha se arrumando, porque o plantão dele só começaria as 17h.

\- Onde você vai? – ela disse, sonolenta e ele mostrou uma mensagem no seu celular, e era do chefe dele, o Dr. Champa:

"Cubra o plantão do Toppo, ele precisou sair mais cedo"

Ela sentou-se na cama, irritada, e disse:

\- Mas é sempre assim, Yamcha. Que droga, sempre quem cobre o plantão dos outros é você. Algum dia você pretende ter uma vida pessoal?

\- Meu amor – ele sorriu seu melhor sorriso charmoso – quando eu tiver uma casa nas ilhas do sul e uma lancha, um consultório onde eu possa atender pacientes que não sejam uns chatos, aí eu penso em vida pessoal... o que for preciso para ganhar dinheiro, você sabe que eu faço.

Ele deu um beijo nela e saiu. Bulma caiu novamente na cama, irritada, e pegou o celular para olhar as horas, e viu uma notificação no jogo "True Life": "Seu amigo Goku_01 acaba de tomar uma decisão correta! Felicite-o!"

Ela riu. Goku havia, sim, tomado a mais correta das decisões. Como ela estava com o celular na mão, entrou no Facebook, e a primeira atualização de status era a do Goku, que dizia: "Acordei com a mulher dos meus sonhos nos meus braços", com várias carinhas felizes depois do status. Bulma riu.

No Instagram era ainda mais divertido: Goku e Chichi haviam compartilhado a mesma foto: uma selfie dos dois deitados juntos, onde só se via os rostos, mas percebia-se que estavam numa situação pós-sexo. "Juntos" dizia a legenda de Chichi, enquanto a de Goku era mais explícita: "O amor da minha vida, ontem, hoje e sempre!".

Ela viu ainda que Chichi e Goku haviam mudado seus status de relacionamento no Facebook: ele saíra de "é complicado" para "num relacionamento sério" e Chichi de "solteira" para "em um relacionamento sério".

Bulma sorriu. Ela tinha ajudado, tinha feito parte daquilo... e sabia que os dois se amavam, era mais óbvio que nunca. Era o tipo de casal que quando você via junto, imediatamente pensava "vão dar certo, vão viver felizes por muitos anos". E isso a fez pensar para onde o relacionamento dela e Yamcha estava indo.

O namoro deles ia para oito anos, e até então nenhum dos dois falava em casar. Não que ela não quisesse se casar: a verdade era que ela não queria era se casar com ele. Bulma, deitada na cama, começou a pensar: não se lembrava, realmente, de ter se sentido apaixonada por Yamcha. Ele era um residente bonito com quem ela começara a sair durante um estágio e nunca ela havia tido motivo para terminar com ele.

Os dois diziam "eu te amo" um para o outro, não eram muito de brigar, mas também, não eram de arroubos apaixonados, o sexo entre eles era bom, mas não envolvido e apaixonado. Vendo aquela imagem de Goku e Chichi deitados numa cama, ela pensou que certamente haviam feito amor apaixonadamente, de uma forma que ela e Yamcha jamais haviam feito.

Suspirou. Não queria invejar a felicidade alheia, mas certamente queria mais que aquilo que tinha... mas havia uma coisa que a assombrava: se terminasse com Yamcha, seriam sete noites por semana sozinha, e ela odiava solidão. Odiava chegar em casa e ter de esquentar uma comida apenas para ela. Odiava não ter com quem conversar, e, pelo menos com Yamcha por perto, as noites solitárias eram apenas três.

Aquela seria uma dessas noites, só que ela imaginara passar o dia com ele, separando-se só à tarde. Decidiu que passaria o dia sozinha, mas se divertiria. O celular então tocou. Era Vegeta.

\- Vegeta? – ela disse, preocupada – você precisa de mim? A enfermeira de hoje faltou?

Ele riu, do outro lado e disse:

\- Você é uma estressada. Não é nada comigo, eu quero que você me conte o que fez, cupido. Porque Kakarotto me enviou uma mensagem às 4 da manhã e disse que era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Então eu perguntei o que ele tinha bebido e ele respondeu apenas "Chichi!". Como vocês iam sair ontem em grupo eu pressenti que você tinha algo a ver com isso.

Ela riu e contou toda história, com direito ao pedido de Goku e o aceite imediato de Chichi. Ele riu, do outro lado, e disse:

\- Bem, eu espero que ela não fique com raiva de mim porque ela me achava um salvador, era grata a mim...

\- Mas você a ajudou, não ajudou?

\- Mesmo que eu tivesse gasto realmente todo aquele dinheiro, não seria nenhum sacrifício do tamanho do que Kakarotto fez... mas se ele não tivesse feito, eu faria... e, na verdade, na semana que vem vou avisar a ela que eu fiz, de fato, alguma coisa...

\- O que você fez, Vegeta?

\- Não vou te dar um _spoiler_ – ele brincou – você vai saber depois que ela souber – ele disse, misterioso.

\- Puxa, achei legal você me ligar. – ela disse, de repente – outra pessoa teria mandado mensagem, Vegeta.

\- Eu pensei realmente nisso, não sabia se você estaria ocupada, ou com o namorado... mas achei que você contando seria mais legal que ler escrito.

\- Na verdade, ainda estou deitada... meu namorado foi cobrir um plantão e eu fiquei com preguiça de me levantar...

\- Engraçado, porque eu também estou deitado – ele disse – esperando o Tenshihan chegar, mas ele só vem às onze.

\- Sua enfermeira não fez sua massagem? – ela disse – passou da hora.

\- Na verdade, só depois que eu terminar a fisioterapia e os exercícios, para não ter que tomar banho duas vezes na mesma manhã.

\- Nossa, e eu me achando "a" preguiçosa... – ele riu do outro lado. De repente, Bulma perguntou – a massagem dela é boa como a minha?

\- Tch... – ele disse, de um jeito cômico – Ribrianne tem as mãos pesadas, e não é porque é gorda! Antes dela tive outra enfermeira gorducha que fazia uma massagem incrível, mas claro... a sua é a melhor de todas. Ninguém tem o seu toque, Bulma.

Sem entender por que, Bulma corou. Ela de repente pensou no contato de suas mãos com as pernas dele e ela imaginou como seria tocá-lo... de outra forma. Engoliu em seco e disse:

\- Você exagera... eu apenas faço o meu trabalho.

\- Não – a voz de Vegeta era séria, rouca do outro lado da linha – a senhora Uranai fazia seu trabalho, Maron, Ribrianne e Lazuli fazem o seu trabalho. Você... você vai além disso, Bulma. Você faz com que eu me sinta bem e eu nunca vou esquecer isso, garota.

\- Eu gosto de cuidar das pessoas, você sabe – ela disse, sem jeito. Vegeta então, mudou de assunto:

\- A partir da semana que vem você passa a sair às 17h segundas, quartas e sextas. Mas não vou reduzir seu salário, fique tranquila.

\- Por que vai me dispensar duas horas mais cedo, Vegeta?

\- Assumi um compromisso, digamos assim. É bom que você fica com mais tempo para se dedicar ao seu namoradinho.

A forma como ele falou "namoradinho" era francamente depreciativa e Bulma riu. Então suspirou e disse:

\- Ah, se ele não cobrisse tantos plantões...

\- Só mostra o idiota que ele é – disse Vegeta, agora sério – eu fazia esse tipo de idiotice quando era... antes. E por isso acho que nunca tive realmente uma namorada que me amasse, elas sabiam que o trabalho era o amor da minha vida... e eu também nunca amei ninguém.

A amargura na voz dele fez Bulma dizer:

\- O que é isso, Vegeta...

\- Sério, Bulma... esse cara é um imbecil se larga uma mulher como você para ir atrás de dinheiro.

\- Não acho que essa seja uma conversa apropriada, Vegeta...

Ele deu um suspiro do outro lado da linha e disse:

\- Está certo, Bulma... é sua vida. Mas faça tudo para ser feliz, não aceite menos do que você merece!

\- Obrigada, Vegeta! – ela sorriu. Eles despediram-se e ela decidiu se levantar. Enquanto tomava banho e se preparava para fazer qualquer coisa ao ar livre para se esquecer dos problemas, ela pensou em Vegeta.

Não era e nem nunca seria eticamente aceitável se envolver com um paciente mais que o necessário, mas ela precisava confessar a si mesma que Vegeta, após um começo em que ela o achara um sujeito prepotente e intragável, se revelara um homem e tanto. Mais de uma vez ela pensou em como seria tê-lo conhecido, como ele dizia "antes"...

\- Ele nem olharia para mim – ela disse – namorava top models...

O que ela não sabia era que Vegeta, mesmo namorando mulheres lindíssimas, nunca tivera uma namorada que realmente ele tivesse amado, como ele mesmo havia dito a ela. Nem mesmo a última, uma Angel da Victoria Secrets lindíssima, de corpo escultural e pernas longas. Andy Gero era linda, verdade, não era uma modelo burra, era culta e inteligente, mas faltava a ela algo que Vegeta só descobrira que fazia falta quando fora abandonado: empatia.

Ele não contara a ninguém o que causara o trauma que engatilhara a sua síndrome do pânico e a sua depressão, e o único que tinha uma tênue desconfiança do motivo era Goku. Ele havia passado quase 18 dias hospitalizado para tratar a lesão, e, depois, se preparando para adaptar-se à sua nova condição. Ele estava convencido de que nada ia mudar. Não significativamente, ele pensava. Homens viviam em cadeiras de roda no mundo todo. Ele estava paraplégico, e daí? Não era como estar paralisado do pescoço para baixo, ou sem os movimentos das mãos... era apenas uma limitação, acreditava.

O Dr. Kamisama tinha enfatizado muitas vezes que a sua condição não era a pior do mundo para um paralisado: ele tinha o movimento dos quadris, tinha o controle dos seus esfíncteres, não precisava de sonda urinária... ia poder ter uma vida sexual quase normal, embora talvez não tivesse toda sensibilidade peniana, teria ereções por reflexo e provavelmente teria intensificação do prazer com a transferência das zonas erógenas. Com toque, carinho e cuidado, talvez tivesse uma vida plena.

\- Um paraplégico pode ter uma vida pessoal e sexual normal, Vegeta, posso te garantir.

E ele acreditou em todas as garantias do doutor e se preparou para levar sua vida "quase normal'. Andy o visitara apenas duas vezes no hospital, e ele havia compreendido, era o meio da temporada, ele mesmo nunca ia para Paris e Nova Iorque com ela na época dos desfiles, porque detestava aquele ambiente de moda, achava tudo muito superficial. Desfilava com ela por lugares caros e chiques, eles eram fotografados, um casal perfeito do _Jet Set_. Eles iriam se encontrar, inicialmente, três dias depois do dia em que ele teve o problema, e quando ela foi avisada viajou realmente para a cidade, parecendo preocupada com ele. Mas logo estava com a agenda cheia de compromissos.

No décimo nono dia de internação, ele recebeu alta e foi para casa. Ligou para ela porque sabia que ela já estava de volta e não estranhou a frieza com que ela perguntou:

\- Mas essa condição é definitiva ou você algum dia vai ficar bom?

\- Bom não é o termo – ele disse, otimista – mas sim, adaptado. Você quer sair? Já tenho um carro apropriado, ele é bem fácil de dirigir nós podemos jantar fora...

\- Estou indo para aí, querido.

Ele a esperou. Seria bom tê-la ao seu lado naquele momento, tinha certeza de que ela seria compreensiva com ele, o ajudaria na adaptação. E ela chegou em menos de dez minutos e disse:

\- Vegeta, vamos dar uma volta?

Eles desceram, mas ela não quis ir no carro dele, o dela estava parado na porta. Ele usava sua cadeira motorizada, último tipo e disse a ela que achava ótimo que tivesse se preocupado em fazer um projeto acessível, mesmo que nunca tivesse imaginado que ia precisar daquilo. Ela não o levou para o carro, em vez disso, pediu que fossem até uma praça.

Ele estranhou, não era o tipo de passeio que costumavam fazer, ela nunca dissera que gostava de parques ou de jardins. E eles andaram até uma parte do parque bonita, havia um enorme chafariz e bancos, havia crianças correndo e babás com pequenos bebês, afinal, era uma tarde ensolarada de outono. Ela sentou-se num banco e o encarou, na sua cadeira de rodas. O olhou por um longo tempo e então disse:

\- Vegeta, eu não tenho estrutura psicológica para continuar ao seu lado. Não com você assim...

E tinha sido assim, com essas palavras, que ela o abandonara. A conversa sequer foi muito longa, girou em torno do fato dele não ser mais o mesmo homem que ela havia conhecido... e dela não saber lidar com alguém na condição dele. Mas seriam amigos, se ele quisesse.

Ele não quis. Deu um ataque de fúria e disse a ela que sumisse, que o esquecesse, que o encarasse como morto, porque era assim que ele se sentia. E depois, ela o deixou ali, no meio do parque, vendo aquelas crianças correndo e mães sorrindo enquanto ele sentia-se miseravelmente traído pela vida.

De repente, ele se sentiu apavorado, só e perdido. Uma mãe que vigiava o filho brincando percebeu o ataque de pânico e o ajudou. Ela o levou de volta, disse a ele, quando chegaram ao prédio:

\- Pronto, senhor, agora está em segurança.

E ele entrou no prédio sentindo-se uma criatura desamparada e destruída. Ele podia lembrar-se de ver os andares do prédio se alternando no monitor do elevador. A porta se abrindo, então, de usar sua chave para entrar em casa. Era uma casas? Não. Era um grande aquário vazio. Abriu as portas da varanda, então, livres de grades. Aproximou-se. Quanto tempo olhou para a paisagem sentindo-se vazio, ele não podia precisar. Lembrou-se de segurar no parapeito e tentar se alçar para a morte, mas então, um par de braços fortes o seguraram, fechando-se em torno do seu troco com uma força tão grande que ele, que nunca desistira de nada, de repente desistiu até mesmo de morrer.

Maldito Kakarotto com sua intuição. Carregou-o para uma internação. Ele se lembrava de ver a paisagem da cidade, um borrão de luzes e cores, enquanto o amigo o levava, conversando freneticamente com todo especialista que tratara dele, pelo celular em viva voz. As conversas eram um palavreado embolado em sua mente. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e desejou que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Mais um mês de hospital. Conversas. Remédios. Terapias. Dr. Whis insistindo em querer saber o que o levara àquilo, àquele comportamento tão completamente diferente do que tivera na reabilitação.

E ele não contou. Jamais contou. Sentia vergonha de ser quem era, de ter sido abandonado daquela forma: quebrado em corpo e espírito.

Os dias foram passando, os remédios foram fazendo com que parte de sua mente clareasse. Kakarotto cuidou das obras, e, quando ele voltou, o apartamento estava adaptado para a sua condição, e ele já não queria morrer. Até riu quando percebeu que estava agora, literalmente, preso dentro de um aquário, um apartamento completamente lacrado. No entanto, pensar de sair dali o deixava apavorado, imaginava aquela sensação de estar perdido e não saber como voltar. Por isso ele havia decidido se tornar um ermitão em seu luxuoso aquário.

O que tanto Kakarotto quanto todos os outros haviam esquecido era que, mesmo que o apartamento houvesse sido completamente lacrado para que ele jamais pensasse em se jogar, ele poderia, ainda assim, acabar com a própria vida, se realmente quisesse.

Não podia se jogar do prédio, mas ninguém se lembrava que havia a piscina, e ela estaria sempre ali, como um plano B. Se um dia ele achasse que a vida não valia mais a pena... a piscina era funda o suficiente e a morte por afogamento quase indolor.

Dera a si mesmo um prazo, e este estava se esgotando, para encontrar algum motivo para viver. Tinha objetivos: ver Kakarotto e Chichi juntos era um deles. Agora, aos poucos, por causa de Bulma, vencer a síndrome do pânico era outro dos seus objetivos. Se ele encontrasse em algum lugar mais outro motivo para viver, ele seguiria em frente e esqueceria o fundo da piscina.

Se não, haveria apenas o silêncio.

Bulma ligou para Lunch porque sabia que ela estaria livre, já que Tenshin tinha ido fazer uma longa sessão de fisioterapia e exercícios com Vegeta. Elas almoçaram juntas e, mais tarde Tenshin se juntou a elas e foram ao cinema, com Bulma fazendo piadas sobre segurar vela. Ela contou a história de Chichi e Goku e Lunch disse:

\- Que romântico... será que eles vão casar?

\- Acredito que, em algum momento, sim. Afinal, foram dez anos separados, agora que estão juntos devem querer recuperar o tempo perdido...

\- Falando em tempo perdido, há quanto tempo você e Yamcha estão juntos?

\- Sete anos... quase oito.

\- Hum, é bastante tempo. Não pensam em partir para o segundo passo?

Bulma olhou para Lunch, sem saber bem o que dizer. Não sabia se queria o segundo passo, não com Yamcha. Tenshinhan mudou de assunto e aproveitou para dizer que Vegeta havia apresentado uma grande melhora. De repente, ele a olhou significativamente e disse:

\- E ele não cansa de elogiar você.

Bulma corou. Havia algo que se aquecia dentro dela quando ela sabia que ajudara Vegeta, mas outra coisa, algo que a aferrava ao seu profissionalismo dizia que aquele envolvimento que ela sentia era, se não errado, completamente inapropriado. E ela esperava que aquele sentimento que ele parecia ter por ela não passasse daquela esfera platônica.

Porque ela não queria, em hipótese nenhuma, trair Yamcha.

No dia seguinte, Yamcha havia combinado de almoçar com ela, e os dois estavam juntos quando ela recebeu uma mensagem de Chichi pelo Whatsapp. Era uma foto, e o coração de Bulma se aqueceu.

"Eles se adoraram de primeira" dizia a legenda.

A foto mostrava Goku e um menino, que parecia ter menos do que os seus nove anos, brincando. Sorrisos felizes nos rostos dos dois e Goku segurava o menino sobre a cabeça e o menino tinha os braços abertos, como asas abertas e segurava um avião de brinquedo em cada mão.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Bulma. Eles estavam juntos! Estavam, todos juntos agora. Ela mostrou a foto para Yamcha, que olhou com indiferença e disse:

\- Seu amigo do cartão de crédito tem um moleque? Bonitinho o garoto.

Ele voltou a dar atenção ao seu prato e Bulma se perguntou, novamente, onde chegariam daquela forma.

E novamente, sentiu o velho medo da solidão, porque mesmo com ele, sentia-se muito sozinha.

Notas

Eu sei que todo mundo desconfia dos "plantões" do Yamcha e acha a Bulma muito inocente. Mas a inocência acaba no próximo capítulo. Mas é verdade uma coisa: Yamcha topa tudo por dinheiro.

Síndrome do pânico é uma doença séria e não deve ser jamais tratada como "frescura" ou "chilique". Numa ocasião socorri uma amiga em meio a um ataque de pânico, e eu percebi o quão grave é para a pessoa que sente. E o mesmo pode ser dito da depressão, que é um quadro normalmente associado.

Se você sente um desses sintomas: ansiedade excessiva, medo inexplicável e sensação de morte iminente sem causa aparente, por favor, procure ajuda.

Não julguem tão horrivelmente a noiva do Vegeta. Determinadas pessoas DE FATO não tem estrutura psicológica para lidar com uma condição como a do Vegeta dessa história.

Passamos do meio da história. Próximo capítulo: "Lágrimas na Chuva".


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Lágrimas na chuva **

No dia seguinte, Bulma foi surpreendida porque quem foi busca-la foi Goku, acompanhado de Chichi em seu fusca.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ela brincou – achei que estavam em lua de mel.

Os dois riram e Goku disse:

– Ainda precisamos nos programar para isso, foi tudo muito repentino... eu combinei com o Kuririn de vir te pegar pra poder pegar meu cartão de crédito.

Ela entregou a ele o cartão e deu um beijo no rosto de Chichi, que disse:

– Você... – ela sorriu e corou – você foi incrível.

– Mas Goku foi mais, ele finalmente teve a coragem de te dizer o que você precisava saber. Ele tinha medo se se aproximar e você o rejeitar.

– E eu tinha medo de dizer a ele que tínhamos um filho. – ela sorriu e pegou a mão dele.

– Mas quando nos conhecemos, eu e Gohan... – Goku sorriu – foi amor à primeira vista.

– Eu sempre dizia a ele que o pai dele era fantástico e um dia ele o conheceria – disse Chichi – mas eu tinha vergonha de ter escondido isso de Goku.

– O que interessa é que agora estamos juntos e felizes – disse Goku. – e dessa vez você não vai escapar, dona Chichi...

– Eu já aceitei – ela disse, rindo – Bulma, ainda não temos uma data, porque precisamos programar tudo, mas queremos que você seja nossa madrinha! Você junto com o Vegeta!

– O... Vegeta? – ela disse, hesitante – m-mas... ele nunca sai de casa.

Os três de repente se deram conta disse e Goku disse:

– Bom, vai demorar pelo menos alguns meses para que eu e Chichi consigamos nos programar para sairmos em férias juntos para uma lua-de-mel... até lá descobrimos como lidar com Vegeta.

Goku parou o fusca em frente ao prédio de Vegeta e as duas saltaram. Ele despediu-se porque precisava ir para a empresa. Mas prometeu voltar mais tarde porque Vegeta disse que queria uma reunião. Elas entraram no prédio e Bulma disse, empolgada:

– Que lindinhos vocês dois juntos!

– Não foi fácil como parece – disse Chichi, sorrindo – houve muitos gritos e lágrimas antes... antes da gente se entender.

– É mesmo? – perguntou Bulma, curiosa – vocês discutiram?

– Bom, – Chichi suspirou – ele me perguntou se queria conversar na minha casa ou na dele... eu escolhi ir para a casa dele porque não queria que meu pai ou Gohan nos ouvissem. Quando chegamos lá, ele me contou por que nunca voltou para a faculdade – ela riu – e eu dei uma bronca nele com dez anos de atraso por isso.

Bulma riu. Chichi era realmente mandona.

– Depois ele me pediu perdão pela reação dele quando eu liguei, naquela época, e eu finalmente fiz algo que eu nunca tinha feito: coloquei-me no lugar de Goku. – ela baixou a cabeça – eu mandei ele embora tantas vezes, tantas vezes disse que ele não era importante para mim, não tão importante quanto a minha carreira... mas isso não era verdade. Tanto que em todos os caras que eu saí depois, até mesmo no Tarble, irmão do Vegeta, eu procurava algo dele. O jeito extrovertido, aquela ingenuidade que nunca foi embora... e eu percebi que eu cometi um erro quando virei as costas e disse que não precisava dele e que criaria meu filho sozinha... Gohan foi uma criança feliz, mas teria sido mais feliz ainda com o pai por perto.

– E ele me disse tudo que ele abriu mão para salvar meu restaurante, pedindo para Vegeta encobri-lo... como eu podia deixar para lá novamente alguém que fez tanto por mim e pelo nosso filho sem esperar nada em troca? Ele finalmente me confessou que demorou esse tempo todo para se revelar porque queria ter esperança, mas achava que eu jamais iria voltar para ele... – ela encarou Bulma e sorriu – então eu o beijei e ele calou a boca. Nós nos perdoamos... e o Gohan adorou o pai.

Elas entraram no apartamento com Bulma sentindo-se imensamente feliz por ter participado daquilo. Chichi foi para a cozinha preparar-se para começar seu dia e Bulma foi arrumar-se. Mas deu de cara com Vegeta escondido no mezanino, espreitando meio preocupado.

– O que você está fazendo aí, Vegeta?

– A megera tá zangada comigo?

– Ela nem falou em você, mas acho que não.

– Então eu posso descer para falar com ela antes do café da manhã...

– Acho que ela está se trocando.

– Não tem problema.

Ele desceu e um instante depois Bulma ouviu:

– Então o senhor acha realmente que vai escapar da minha bronca? – ela ouviu Chichi gritando com Vegeta na cozinha e foi se esconder no quartinho da enfermagem.

No fim, a bronca da Chichi em Vegeta era mais brincadeira do que qualquer outra coisa. A chef entendia que ele estava ajudando os dois amigos mas tinha medo de interferir. E no fim, foi chamado para ser padrinho do casamento. Junto com Bulma.

Na hora do almoço, Goku apareceu e Vegeta disse aos dois que precisava conversar sobre o futuro deles, dizendo que esperava aquela conversa há anos... então disse tranquilamente que quando Goku socorrera Chichi usando o nome dele ele tivera a ideia de separar um dinheiro e investir num fundo para realmente fazer jus à sociedade que propusera a ela, e achava que agora era o momento:

– Mas, infelizmente acho que você vai precisar deixar de cozinhar apenas para mim... porque deve ser complicado abrir uma filial de um restaurante.

Chichi levou as duas mãos à boca, sempre quisera abrir uma filial, agora que Mai dava conta do outro restaurante, mas adiara os planos porque não tinha como investir.

– E já que eu sou o padrinho de Gohan, acho que vocês têm que saber que estou sempre pondo dinheiro num fundo no nome dele para quando ele for para a faculdade!

Vegeta depois ficou horas reclamando do abraço que Goku deu nele, mas Bulma sabia que ele, no fundo, sentira-se muito feliz em poder ajudar o melhor amigo.

O tempo voou até o outono. Chichi, atarefada com o restaurante, e Goku, desenvolvendo um novo jogo e cuidando de um grande projeto de realidade virtual da empresa de Vegeta, marcaram seu casamento para o dia de São Valentin, dali a três meses. Bulma seguiu cuidando de Vegeta e sentindo seu namoro com Yamcha ficando a cada dia mais frio. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Um dia ela parecia triste e Vegeta perguntou:

– Qual o problema? Posso ajudar?

– Não é nada. É pessoal. – ela disse e ele deu um suspiro.

– Sei... esse cara...

– Você não entende...

– Entendo que você está solitária nessa relação, entre plantões do seu namorado e um trabalho que talvez seja desmotivante e...

– Vegeta, você quer me mandar embora, é isso?

– Não. De onde tirou isso? Só quero saber se, para você, cuidar apenas de mim não é entediante, ou desmotivante. Eu sei que eu sou um cara rabugento e difícil. Eu quero saber se eu sou a parte da sua vida que te aborrece.

– Não, Vegeta, não é – ela disse, sorrindo – você é intrigante, às vezes, difícil e mandão. Orgulhoso, um pouco chato...

– Chato?

– Chato, sim, quando enche meu saco porque eu esqueci de prender o cabelo ou abotoar um botão no uniforme...

Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

– Mas eu gosto de trabalhar aqui e gosto de cuidar de você, mesmo você sendo meio intragável às vezes.

Ele riu. Ela então aproveitou para pedir uma coisa:

– Vegeta, na quinta-feira vai ter um jantar da associação médica e eu vou com Yamcha. Sei que os dias de sair mais cedo são segunda, quarta e sexta, mas eu poderia sair as 16 horas nesse dia?

Ele a olhou aborrecido e disse:

– Tá, mas vou descontar do seu salário.

– Ok – ela disse, de um jeito neutro. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia que descontaria qualquer coisa do salário dela. Não chegou a pensar em ciúmes, apenas achou que ele não gostara da ideia dela sair cedo para se arrumar para uma festa.

Na quinta-feira do jantar, desde cedo, Vegeta estava irritado e aborrecido. Não conversaram quando ela fez a massagem nele e nem no almoço ele brincou ou riu. Chichi já não cozinhava para ele e a nova chef, chamada Yurin, ficou com lágrimas nos olhos quando ele reclamou que o prato principal estava sem gosto.

Bulma ficou com pena dela e foi até a cozinha conversar com a menina. Yurin devia ter no máximo 20 anos e era um pouco insegura. Quando viu Bulma tentou disfarçar o choro e disse:

– Ele era grosso assim com a senhora Chichi?

– Bem, às vezes, mas ela respondia à altura. Chichi não é do tipo que leva desaforo para casa. Você precisa ter calma, ele vai se adaptar ainda. E tem mania de descontar nos outros quando alguma coisa o aborrece.

A menina secou as lágrimas e Bulma sorriu para ela dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem. De repente, Yurin disse:

– Será que você poderia me apresentar para aquele careca bonitão da fisioterapia? Achei ele tão gato...

– Hum... – Bulma quase riu. Yurin era uma garota, afinal, como qualquer outra – eu acho que a namorada dele não ia aprovar isso...

– Awn – disse a menina, e o assunto morreu.

Bulma subiu, pretendendo se refugiar no quartinho da enfermagem e ver um pouco de TV até a hora do remédio dele quando o ouviu gritando no escritório.

– Não quero saber de custo, quero a porra do prazo cumprido, Kakarotto. E pode avisar que a equipe INTEIRA vai ser punida se houver um MINUTO de atraso nessa merda, ouviu?

Ela ouviu que Goku respondia, provavelmente em conferência, mas não entendeu a resposta dele e Vegeta respondeu, berrando:

– Foda-se, Kakarotto, foda-se!

Seguiu-se um outro barulho de coisas derrubadas e ela correu e entrou na saleta, lembrando-se do ataque de pânico dele. Vegeta voltou-se, ele estava em sua cadeira e havia jogado um peso de papel contra a parede, fazendo uma mossa feia na pintura. Quando ele a viu, disse, de forma ríspida:

– O que você quer? Não preciso de você agora, garota.

– Desculpe. Eu o ouvi gritando e...

– Agora resolveu me espionar, é mesmo? Eu comando uma empresa, gritar é o que eu mais faço, é uma das merdas de presidir uma porra de uma multinacional preso numa cadeira de rodas, com a coluna fodida e os nervos em frangalhos: ficar puto e não poder socar a cara de ninguém. E eu não te chamei aqui, não preciso que você seja minha babá. Volte para o seu lugar, enfermeira. Para isso que eu te pago!

Ela o encarou, furiosa, e disse:

– Não é porque me paga um salário que você tem o direito de me tratar como se eu fosse lixo. Aliás, você age como se todos à sua volta não importassem, sempre diz "eu quero ficar sozinho, eu gosto de ficar sozinho". Mas é fácil querer ficar só quando tem um exército de pessoas para limpar a sujeira que você deixa pra trás.

Ele a encarava surpreso. Nunca ninguém havia falado com ele daquela maneira.

– Eu entrei aqui porque estava preocupada, assim como fiquei da outra vez. Mas já que não precisa de mim, vou ficar lá no meu canto, afinal, sou uma insignificante. Quando tiver outro ataque de pânico, use o pager, porque nunca mais eu entro aqui.

Ela virou-se para sair e viu uma única coisa que chamou a sua atenção. Um dos muitos monitores da saleta era o único que não tinha nada da empresa, nada do que habitualmente ela via, mas um projeto. No meio da raiva ela não se deteve muito, mas as linhas cruzadas sobre o fundo branco numa estranha perspectiva chamaram a sua atenção. Mesmo curiosa sobre aquilo, ela saiu batendo a porta e deixando Vegeta atônito atrás de si. Ela olhou para o relógio. Ainda tinha duas horas antes de sair e um remédio para dar a Vegeta. E estava disposta a fazê-lo sem dirigir a palavra a ele.

E foi isso que fez, quando o alarme despertou, quase meia hora depois. Ela levou o remédio e um copo de água na bandeja para ele e bateu à porta. Ele abriu, em silêncio. Os dois não se encararam. Ela apenas entregou a ele o remédio e a água e, antes dele fechar a porta, ela disse:

– Estou saindo em breve. Espero que Maron faça sua massagem direito.

Ele não respondeu.

Mais tarde, Bulma tomou um banho e saiu, chegando logo ao cabeleireiro, que fez nela uma escova e depois um belo penteado, finalizando com uma maquiagem que a deixou realmente linda. Ela pegou um taxi até seu apartamento e se enfiou no seu lindo vestido azul-turquesa, que combinava com seus olhos e cabelos. Yamcha passou às sete e meia para leva-la ao jantar. Ela teve que tomar cuidado ao entrar no carro, pois caía uma chuva fria de outono, fina, constante e insistente.

Bulma gostava de festas, mas Yamcha explicou a ela que aquele jantar era formal e não uma festa com dança e música como ela gostava e que o comportamento dela deveria ser formal e delicado, nada de parecer muito espontânea. Era sua posição como médico que estava em jogo. E, para todos os efeitos, ela seria apresentada como noiva dele.

A festa era no luxuoso salão do Pavilhão Municipal de West City, que recebia apenas eventos importantes, luxuosos e exclusivos, no centro da cidade, e, apesar da chuva, as portas enormes estavam abertas e o salão iluminado, com seguranças de capa de chuva recebendo as pessoas que chegavam para o jantar.

Quando eles entraram no salão, onde serviam-se coquetéis, muitos médicos olharam furtivamente para o casal, especialmente para ela. Quase não conhecia colegas de Yamcha, que, no entanto, conhecia todos os seus amigos. Ele a levou até o grupo do hospital e ela reconheceu um médico entre eles:

– Doutor Whis! – ela cumprimentou um homem alto, de cabelo curto e platinado, pele pálida e olhos incrivelmente azuis.

– Bulma... – ele disse – como você está?

– Ótima! Não sabia que o senhor trabalhava no mesmo hospital que meu noivo.

– Ah, sim – ele sorriu – eu estou no setor de psiquiatria, mas só uma vez por semana vou lá, atender alguns pacientes. Minha irmã, a doutora Vados, que insiste, pois sabe que eu sou muito mais de consultório do que de clínica... mas você tem sido muito importante para o progresso de Vegeta, sabia?

– Tenho?

– Sim, tem... ele finalmente concordou em fazer um tratamento intensivo e se livrar da sua síndrome do pânico depois de uma conversa com você.

– É mesmo?

– Sim, querida... estamos desde o fim do verão com três sessões semanais... e nunca mais ele teve um ataque, já está confiante o suficiente para dispensar a enfermeira da noite, aquela que apenas dormia lá, e as duas do fim se semana passaram a ficar apenas 12 horas, como você.

Bulma sentiu um baque. Ele não havia dito nada daquilo para ela...

– Ele disse que você devolveu a ele parte da confiança que tinha... e estamos muito próximos do momento do confronto, quando ele se sentir preparado para tentar...

– Ora, irmãozinho... quem é essa linda moça?

Bulma virou-se e viu uma mulher alta e lindíssima, vestida com um vestido preto de um tecido que parecia brilhante e molhado e se moldava perfeitamente ao seu corpo, com um decote profundo e uma fenda de cada lado, que mostrava suas longas e intermináveis pernas. Ela tinha um cabelo tão platinado quanto o do psiquiatra e os mesmos olhos de um azul pálido, mas o rosto dela não era tão simpático e seus lábios eram finos e cruéis.

– Essa é minha noiva Bulma, doutora Vados – Yamcha saiu do grupo onde conversava e apresentou as duas. Bulma achou Vados assustadora, com aquele olhar de quem avaliava as pessoas o tempo todo, mas Yamcha, arrastando-a para a mesa dos dois, disse que esse era o jeito dela mesmo.

Depois, outros médicos se juntaram a eles, Bulma conheceu alguns colegas dele, e o diretor do hospital, um médico gordo e engraçado chamado Champa e encontrou ainda alguns médicos do hospital que ela havia trabalhado e sentiu-se adaptada, conversando alegremente com o doutor Whis, que conseguira ser remanejado para a mesa deles.

Quando era servida a sobremesa, começou o show de um cantor romântico conhecido. Ele cantava músicas de amor dele e de outros cantores e grupos. De repente, o celular de Yamcha começou a tocar e ele disse, baixo:

– Preciso sair para atender, é um sobre um paciente idoso com pneumonia. Já volto.

Bulma, como estava curtindo o show, apenas sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo. Ela não percebeu o ar de reprovação no rosto de Whis, que estava sentado bem ao seu lado. O show seguia, e, quando já haviam passado três músicas, Bulma percebeu que Yamcha estava demorando e disse, preocupada:

– Onde será que ele foi?

Ela fez menção de se levantar e Whis segurou sua mão e perguntou, suavemente:

– Tem certeza que quer ir procurá-lo, querida? Ele pode já estar voltando.

– Mas ele está demorando muito – ela se levantou e não viu o olhar tristonho de Whis quando ela saiu para procurar Yamcha.

Não havia muitos lugares para onde ele pudesse ter ido. Ela olhou para a saída e a grande escadaria estava sob a chuva, que agora aumentara de intensidade e caía intensamente do lado de fora. Viu então um corredor lateral que levava, tanto aos toaletes como a um pátio interno, para o qual o acesso principal estava fechado, mas que era circulado pelo prédio e por corredores abertos por onde se podia andar

Bulma andou até ali, e não viu sinal de Yamcha, mas o portão que levava ao corredor que circundava o pátio estava aberto, de forma suspeita. Ela entrou e foi andando. O lugar estava escuro, e poucas luzes estavam acesas. Ela estava quase desistindo, quando ouviu um ruído vindo de uma porta lateral. Ela observou e viu luz saindo pela fresta. Era um depósito de material de limpeza, ou algo parecido, pelo que estava escrito na porta. Aproximou-se e ouviu uma voz feminina:

– Não, você não vai voltar antes de terminarmos aqui, gostosão... era o combinado lembra?

– Eu... ela vai perceber a minha falta... ugh... – Bulma gelou. Era a voz de Yamcha.

– Isso... mais fundo.,, sua... noivinha, ela faz assim? Ela faz melhor? Hein?

– Ahhh, pare com isso... você sabe que...

– Eu sei que eu sou melhor? Sim, sei... hum, eu... sei...

Bulma reconheceu a segunda voz, e aquilo a fez avançar até a porta, furiosa. Não havia tranca ou trinco, era a única porta que eles haviam achado aberta, e ela a abriu de supetão, para encontrar Yamcha e Vados encaixados pelos quadris. Ela tinha o vestido suspenso e uma das longas pernas levantada e apoiada numa prateleira do estreito depósito e ele tinha as calças abertas e a gravata frouxa.

– O que é isso? – Bulma perguntou, furiosa. – Não, Yamcha, não é algo que você simplesmente possa me explicar, porque não há explicação possível.

Ela ainda ficou um instante, olhando o casal. Vados não tinha, apesar da situação, sequer uma gota de suor no rosto ou nenhum fio de cabelo fora de lugar. Yamcha a empurrou suavemente e Bulma fechou os olhos porque a situação era simplesmente bizarra demais para acreditar.

– Querida... – disse Vados – o que nós temos aqui é um pequeno arranjo... não é fácil ser casada com um diretor de hospital de quase 60 anos, acima do peso. Eu dou algo a seu noivo que ele não tem, em troca, ele me dá algo que eu não tenho. E todos ficamos felizes, até mesmo você.

Ela olhou para a mulher e então para Yamcha, que abotoava as calças, mudo e envergonhado, de cabeça baixa. Bulma virou as costas e saiu, e Yamcha foi ao seu encalço, apavorado. Alcançou-a quase na porta do salão e disse:

– Bulma... eu,,,

– Pode explicar? É isso que vai dizer? Ou vai me pedir para não fazer uma cena, um escândalo? Será que isso tudo é amor, paixão ou simplesmente você é um cretino safado que não cabe com o pinto dentro das calças, Yamcha?

– Não – ele baixou a cabeça – Eu não fui justo com você mas não é como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ela... esse caso com a Vados me garantiu certos... privilégios que eu não tinha antes... e...

– Vai te ajudar a subir na carreira, afinal, ela é esposa do Champa. É isso?

– Bem... é mais ou menos isso.

– Ok, e eu tenho que acreditar que é apenas num casinho – ela disse baixo – apesar de ela parecer uma modelo não é como se ela fosse o amor da sua vida, não? Mas não deve ser chato dar um brilho na mulher do chefe em troca de privilégios.

– Eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer, porque não havia nada a ser dito.

– A gente acaba aqui, Yamcha. Depois eu te ligo e te digo como pegar suas coisas lá em casa.

Ela virou-se e desceu pelas escadas, sem querer saber se a chuva estava molhando seu lindo vestido ou estragando sua maquiagem ou seu penteado. A única coisa que sabia era que a chuva fria se misturava às suas lágrimas de ódio, tristeza e vergonha. Andou até um taxi e deu seu endereço, chorando copiosamente.

Ela pegou de repente o celular, pensando em pedir socorro a Lunch, Chichi, Suno ou qualquer amiga, então viu duas ligações perdidas de Vegeta. Viu que ele havia ligado para ela, provavelmente bem mais cedo, quando ela estava no cabeleireiro e tinha posto o celular no mudo. Talvez porque quisesse ouvir qualquer voz amiga, talvez porque tantas vezes ele tivesse soado desconfiado quando ela falava sobre Yamcha, ela acabou retornando sem pensar a ligação. Vegeta atendeu depois do segundo toque e disse:

– Bulma? Achei que tivesse uma festa hoje à noite.

– Vegeta – a voz dela saiu num soluço – eu preciso de ajuda...

– O que houve? Um acidente, algo grave?

– Não – ela sentiu vergonha de dizer e quase engasgou – Yamcha estava me traindo…

Um silêncio se fez do outro lado e logo depois Vegeta disse:

– Venha para cá, garota.

– Mas...

– Você me ajudou e cuidou de mim. Acho que é hora de retribuir. Não vou me aproveitar de você.

Ela engoliu em seco e disse ao motorista:

– Senhor... mudei de ideia. Me leve para Rua do Parque Central. Para a Torre Sadala.

Notas:

Momento para todo mundo gritar de ódio do Yamcha. Fiquem à vontade.

Vegeta já se apaixonou por Bulma e ela ainda não se deu conta disso. Por isso o ciúme.

O que Yamcha fez, obviamente, não tem perdão. Mas como Bulma vai reagir à traição e como Vegeta vai ajuda-la é o que importa de agora em diante. Vamos ver como as coisas se desenrolam...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Dois corações com frio**

Vegeta abriu a porta para Bulma, quando ela chegou ao apartamento e seu coração batia acelerado, ele mesmo não sabia porquê. O vestido azul envolvia seu lindo corpo como uma luva, molhado e colado a ela, os cabelos escorriam pelos ombros, agora num penteado visivelmente desfeito pela chuva. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, injetados de chorar e a maquiagem escorrida, deixando-a com um ar devastado e tristonho. Ela trazia os sapatos de salto na mão e parecia perdida como um cãozinho na chuva, e ele teve vontade de aconchegá-la em seus braços e dizer a ela que estava tudo bem, mas, em vez disso apenas falou:

\- Você quer tomar uma chuveirada quente? Quer roupas secas?

Ela abriu a boca e não saiu som algum, Vegeta estendeu a mão para ela, que segurou e ele disse:

\- Vem, entra.

Ela entrou e ele fechou a porta. Àquela hora o apartamento estava quase todo escuro, apenas umas poucas luzes no mezanino. Ele fechou a porta e viu Bulma diante de si, ainda parecendo arrasada e disse:

\- Vá já tomar um banho, mulher. Antes que eu te atire na piscina para que acorde.

Ela olhou para ele e finalmente esboçou uma reação, dando um ar de riso. Ele sorriu para ela:

\- Por favor, reaja. Eu sou péssimo em consolar pessoas.

\- Ok, Vegeta... mas eu não tenho nada aqui a não ser uniformes.

\- Eu te consigo alguma coisa.

Ele subiu e ela o seguiu ela parou, hesitante, diante do quarto de enfermagem e ele disse:

\- Tem roupa íntima aí, não tem?

\- Sim – ela disse, sentindo-se meio patética.

\- Pegue. Eu espero.

\- Eu posso...

\- Vá lá. Não discuta, mulher.

Ela foi e voltou com uma toalha e lingerie embalada, que havia no armário.

\- Vem – ele disse e ela o seguiu. Ele entrou no quarto dele e ela o seguiu, hesitante. Ele abriu um armário e pegou uma longa camisola feminina e um roupão felpudo cor de rosa numa gaveta e entregou a ela, que ficou olhando, perplexa. – que foi? – ele perguntou e ele mesmo respondeu – houve uma época em que mulheres esqueciam coisas aqui.

Ela riu, pela primeira vez.

\- Pode usar meu banheiro. Vou preparar o quarto de hospedes para você.

\- Você vai preparar? – ela riu.

\- Pode não parecer, mas eu não tenho criados arrumando minha bagunça 24 horas por dia – ele disse, rolando a cadeira para fora do quarto – esvazie a banheira quando sair.

\- Tá bom, chefe – ela disse e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

A suíte de Vegeta era grande, luxuosa. Uma porta de vidro dava acesso a um banheiro privativo que tinha um chuveiro adaptado para ele e banheira, não era uma jacuzzi imensa como a do spa, mas ela achou boa a ideia de entrar numa banheira. Melhor que seu chuveiro patético que às vezes esfriava a água de repente.

Quando estava imersa na banheira usando a espuma que achou numa prateleira, começou a pensar sobre tudo que havia acontecido. Yamcha a estava traindo, sabia-se Deus desde quando. Os plantões que ele cobria, as ligações que ele demorava a atender... lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos de novo, mas dessa vez, de raiva. Ela tinha se deixado ficar demais naquele namoro. Quanto tempo havia que ela já não se sentia tão amada? Que ela já não se sentia amando?

Pensando honestamente, Yamcha nunca havia sido um namorado ardente, e nem ela. Uma relação confortável, um casal bonito... mas nada além disso. Mergulhou a cabeça na banheira, a água quente e borbulhante era um delicioso conforto. Esfregou o rosto e tirou o que restara de maquiagem. E relaxou, pensando apenas nela e apenas naquele momento por um instante.

Então, olhando para o teto pensou: "por que procurei Vegeta?"

Porque não havia procurado uma amiga, Lunch, Chichi, Suno, que ela não via há algum tempo...? de todas as pessoas que poderiam ajuda-la, ela escolheu ele. Teria sido por que vira a ligação dele? Não, não havia sido apenas aquilo. E ele havia se prontificado a ajuda-la, e, acima de tudo, dissera aquelas seis palavras: "Não vou me aproveitar de você".

Ela estava recostada, ainda olhando para o teto e se surpreendeu pensando em Vegeta como um homem. Por um instante, imaginou como ele devia ser antes, quando ainda andava, quando não tinha síndrome do pânico ou depressão... e censurou-se por isso imediatamente. Fantasiar com aquele Vegeta que não existia mais e que, provavelmente, jamais se interessaria por uma enfermeira simples e boba era um refúgio para não pensar no Vegeta atual, aquele que era seu paciente.

Um homem quebrado. Ferido. Com o orgulho mais destroçado que sua medula lesionada. Um homem que se achava metade de um homem, mas que, provavelmente, era maior e melhor como pessoa agora. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, de repente. Não era ético pensar nele dessa forma. Não podia confundir as coisas.

Ela saiu da banheira, agora mais calma, e se enxugou. Vestiu a lingerie e a longa camisola semitransparente que era de um lilás pálido e devia pertencer a uma mulher mais alta que ela, porque quase arrastava no chão. Pôs o roupão por cima e sentiu-se meio ridícula. Tinha os cabelos enrolados numa toalha, e saiu assim do banheiro, depois de esvaziar a banheira. O chão não estava frio, mas ela achou um par de chinelos felpudos na porta do banheiro e sorriu. Vegeta tinha deixado ali, para ela. Saiu para a sala e o encontrou sentado num canto, segurando uma guitarra e parecendo pensativo.

\- Vegeta? – ela chamou. – Você toca?

\- Um pouco – ele disse. – Eu estava tocando quando você me ligou.

\- Sério?

\- Sim...

\- Eu nunca ia imaginar que...

\- Não só você, quase ninguém imagina. Praticamente só Kakarotto sabe. A gente era meio idiota com 14, 15 anos e queria montar uma banda. – ele riu – Eu na guitarra, Kakarotto na bateria, Raditz tocava baixo e era o vocalista. Tinha um outro cara, o Turles, ele era o guitarra base e eu o solo. Mas, francamente, nós éramos bem ruins. As mulheres não ligavam muito, afinal, tinha um cabeludo bonitão no vocal...

Bulma riu e disse:

\- Gostaria de conhecer esse Raditz que vocês falam tanto...

\- Claro que gostaria – ele disse, mau humorado, todas querem conhecer o cabeludo...

\- Não é por isso, seu tolo – ela riu. – Atualmente a última coisa que eu quero é conhecer ou me envolver com alguém.

\- Eu imagino...

\- Sabe o que é mais chato, Vegeta?

\- O que?

\- Eu descobrir que terminar essa relação é ruim, mas é um alívio.

Os dedos de Vegeta brincavam nas cordas da guitarra, mas sem tirar som, quando ele disse:

\- Acredite, eu sei o que você sente... embora quando aconteceu algo parecido comigo eu tenha me sentido mais destruído que aliviado... engraçado que falei sobre esse alívio com o Whis essa semana...

\- Whis é irmão da mulher com quem o Yamcha estava me traindo...

\- Vados Daishinkan? Só conheço a irmã dele de nome, é uma cirurgiã cardíaca.

\- Ela mesma – suspirou Bulma – muito alta, muito magra, muito linda...

Ela então contou toda história do jantar, e, quando terminou tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e dizia que a culpa devia de ser dela, por não ter percebido antes.

\- Ei, pare com isso – ele disse – pare de se diminuir por causa da traição daquele verme. Ele que é um canalha.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu:

\- Você me dizia coisas sobre namoro engraçadas, lembra? Que trabalhava muito, que acabava não dando atenção às garotas...

Ele deu um suspiro.

\- Sim, verdade. Nunca me envolvia com mulheres que "pegassem no meu pé". Elas tinham que aceitar meu estilo de vida, mas isso não é difícil quando se é um playboy. O problema é que uma hora você pode precisar de algo que não seja superficial...

\- Do que você está falando, Vegeta?

Ele encarou-a e disse:

\- Sabe como eu fiquei assim, preso em casa? Você é a primeira pessoa a quem tenho vontade de contar, depois do Whis...

Depois de um longo suspiro, muito pausadamente, ele contou a ela toda a história de como Andy o abandonara no parque, sozinho, e ele se sentira perdido, apavorado, em pânico. E que, depois daquilo, jamais fora o mesmo.

\- Foram cinco anos, cinco longos anos para sentir ao menos vontade de consertar o estrago – ele disse – mas eu, sinceramente, não a culpo. O Vegeta daquela época teria feito o mesmo com ela, se fosse o contrário, teria dado uma bela desculpa e saído fora. Eu era um baita de um cretino... não sabia o que era me comprometer, dividir... eu não saberia cuidar de uma mulher ferida, eu acho que não sabia amar.

\- Ei – disse Bulma – agora quem tem que parar de se martirizar é você.

\- Que bela dupla somos, hein? – ele riu – dois gatos molhados pela chuva, tremendo de frio. Morrendo de medo de se arriscar outra vez.

\- O tempo vai ajudar...

\- Não me ajudou muito – ele disse.

\- Talvez você não tenha encontrado a garota certa. – ela se levantou e perguntou: - qual o quarto de hóspedes?

\- A porta branca do meio, entre duas pretas.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, então se aproximou e deu um beijo no alto de sua cabeça, dizendo, quase num sussurro:

\- Obrigada, Vegeta... – Foi melhor que ir para casa e ficar remoendo minha solidão.

Ela ia se erguendo e ele disse:

\- Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, Bulma... se não quiser sentir-se só. Eu sei que você não quer ficar sozinha naquele apartamento... pode ficar aqui, pode morar aqui. Prometo deixar você à vontade. E isso não é porque eu dispensei as enfermeiras de passar a noite. É porque eu acho que você... você merece, por tudo que faz por mim.

Ela o olhou, com uma profunda gratidão nos olhos. Ele a conhecia, ele lia seus medos e percebia que ela não gostava de ficar só. Antes ela já estava cogitando, mentalmente, entregar seu apartamento e voltar para a casa dos pais. Aquilo era tentador, mas ela disse, antes de se afastar:

\- Vou pensar, Vegeta. Mas muito obrigada pela oferta, de coração...

Ela entrou no quarto de hóspedes e fechou a porta. Tirou o roupão e afundou na enorme cama coberta com lençóis de algodão egípcio e edredons macios e pensou que seria maravilhoso acordar, pelo menos por um tempo, envolta por aquela maciez... ela estava quase fechando os olhos quando ouviu Vegeta tocando na guitarra os primeiros acordes de "Sweet Child o' Mine". Ela sorriu, aconchegada nas cobertas e prestou atenção na voz dele grave e rouca, tão diferente do vocal original, dando uma interpretação diferente à musica:

_She's got a smile it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry..._

E, embalada pela melodia, adormeceu suavemente.

No dia seguinte, ela acordou quase às sete horas e levantou-se de um salto. Sem pensar muito no que fazia, apenas no seu atraso, ela levantou-se da cama e saiu, de camisola mesmo, rumo ao quarto de enfermagem, e deu de cara com Vegeta, que saía do próprio quarto totalmente vestido. Se deu conta de repente da transparência e sensualidade da camisola e fechou instintivamente os braços sobre os seios, vermelha de vergonha.

Ele baixou os olhos e disse:

\- Acho que você esqueceu o roupão...

\- Me desculpe! Estou atrasada.

Ela disparou para o quarto de enfermagem e ele ficou para trás, rindo, antes de dar seu habitual pulo no seu quarto de trabalho antes de descer para o café da manhã. Ia ligar todos os computadores quando pensou numa coisa e desistiu. Ficou por um longo tempo observando os monitores escurecidos antes de um sorriso iluminar seu rosto.

Ele estava apaixonado. Finalmente admitia para si mesmo que a mulher que ele acabara de ver era aquela que ele queria conquistar como ele mesmo, paralisado e quebrado. Seria ela mulher que talvez se dispusesse a ficar ao seu lado e enfrentar o que viesse? Ele fechou os olhos tentou pensar num plano, mas não seria assim que as coisas funcionariam, ela não era uma holding empresarial, lidar com pessoas não era algo que o deixasse confortável. A única coisa que ele poderia fazer realmente, àquela altura, era esperar que ela aceitasse a oferta dele.

E torcer para que a proximidade fizesse o resto.

Bulma tinha acabado de se vestir quando o celular tocou e era Chichi. Ela estranhou, mas atendeu.

\- O que aconteceu que o Kuririn disse que o Vegeta pediu para não te pegar em casa hoje? Você pediu demissão, amiga? Ele te mandou embora?

Bulma reprimiu um riso e disse:

\- Não, Chichi... eu passei a noite aqui mas...

Ela teve que afastar o ouvido do celular por causa do grito do outro lado da linha.

\- EU SABIA, EU SABIA, VOCÊS COMBINAM TANTO!

Bulma reprimiu um riso e disse:

\- Mas não é nada do que você está pensando e não estamos juntos. É até bem chato...

Ela contou toda história de como havia descoberto a traição de Yamcha e se surpreendeu em como conseguia, agora distanciar-se do fato. De como rapidamente colocara aquilo no passado. Porque, agora sabia, há tempos que ela e Yamcha não se amavam mais.

\- Ah, meu Deus... tadinha! Você precisa de alguma coisa? Quer passar uns tempos aqui em casa? – Chichi perguntou, sabendo como Bulma tinha problema com solidão.

\- Na verdade – disse Bulma, hesitante, o Vegeta me convidou para passar um tempo aqui e...

\- E você vai aceitar, não vai – a voz de Chichi, do outro lado, soou ansiosa. Bulma riu e respondeu:

\- Preciso pensar.

\- Ai, Miga – riu Chichi – posso shippar? Posso torcer para você se entender com esse monstrengo?

Bulma riu francamente e disse:

\- Chichi... a ultima coisa que eu penso agora é em um novo relacionamento.

\- Ok, mas vou shippar assim mesmo. – brincou Chichi – agora preciso ir, Goku vai me levar na obra. Quero que você vá à inauguração do meu restaurante, uma semana antes do Natal!

\- Eu irei!

Bulma desligou o telefone pensando no Natal. Faltavam quase dois meses para a data, e o outono já ia embora. Ela passaria o Natal com seus pais, certamente... mas passara os últimos sete reveillons com Yamcha, apenas o primeiro tinha sido viajando com colegas da faculdade, quando o namoro ainda não era tão sério.

Ela desceu para tomar café com Vegeta e disse a ele, simplesmente:

\- Eu gostaria de pensar até o fim do dia na sua oferta, Vegeta.

Ele sorriu para ela e disse:

\- Fique à vontade. Não esqueça que hoje você sairia mais cedo e...

\- Eu sei que seu compromisso é a terapia com o Whis – ela sorriu – ele me contou achando que eu sabia.

\- Ah – ele disse, sem jeito – eu ia te contar, mas...

\- Não se preocupe. Eu acho que você está certo em querer ficar bem, Vegeta, e eu o apoio. Vou aproveitar o tempo em que ele estiver aqui para ir à minha casa. E se eu me decidir por ficar aqui você vai saber, prometo.

Por algum motivo, ficaram muito educados e silenciosos um com o outro naquele dia. No fim, Bulma foi até seu apartamento e antes de mais nada, vasculhou cada canto atrás até do mais banal objeto pessoal de Yamcha e foi juntando tudo numa caixa. O celular dela tinha 20 ligações emudecidas dele. Ela sabia, não havia volta. Não voltaria por carência ou medo de solidão, simplesmente, não voltaria, não o queria mais na vida dela. No fim, jogou no topo da pilha que formara na caixa a escova de dentes dele e fechou tudo, lacrando com uma fita adesiva larga o pacote. Então, retornou às ligações dele, que atendeu, ansioso:

\- Alô, Bulma? Eu...

\- Não, Yamcha, você não pode me explicar, não quero nenhuma explicação. Liguei apenas para avisar que o pacote com suas coisas vai estar aqui no guarda-volumes do prédio. Não me procure mais.

Ela disse e desligou. Logo depois, bloqueou o contato dele, satisfeita. Estava livre.

Vegeta imaginou que ela houvesse desistido porque ela saíra normalmente às 17h, excepcionalmente usando seu uniforme porque o vestido que ela chegara estava agora na lavanderia, mas, quando eram quase nove horas da noite ela chegou, trazendo uma pequena mala.

\- Vou aceitar sua oferta, Vegeta. – ela disse, entrando.

Ele apenas sorriu.

Eles ficaram conversando novamente naquela noite, e, dessa vez Vegeta sentiu-se menos tímido e dedilhou sua guitarra, enquanto conversava, reproduzindo os acordes de "Baby, I love your way". Mas não cantou, apenas brincava com a guitarra, e só quando Bulma entrou, já cabeceando de sono, que ele cantou a música toda.

Ela não soube bem porque sorriu, mas sorriu quando ouviu os versos:

_Moon appears to shine, and light the sky,_

_With the help, of some fireflys_

_I Wonder how they have the power to shine, shine, shine,_

_I Can see them, under the pine_

_Don't Hesitate,  
'Cause your love won't wait  
Ooh baby I love your way,  
I Wanna tell you I love your way,  
I Wanna be with you night and day_

Um mês se passou, e os dois começaram a partilhar pequenas intimidades e se tornaram quase cúmplices. Bulma se acostumou à proximidade com ele, sem perder o foco de sua atividade profissional. Às vezes, à noite, eles viam um filme, mas nunca próximos a ponto de se tocarem, muitas vezes ela ia dormir e ele tocava, ela sabia, músicas para ela. Aos sábados ela sempre ficava na cama até mais tarde, porque Ribrianne, a outra enfermeira, vinha para assumir sua função.

Mas num sábado, em meados de novembro, aquilo mudou quando ele bateu à porta dela:

\- Vai passar o dia trancada aí, mulher? Preciso falar com você.

Ela achou estranho, mas depois de uma chuveirada e de vestir-se com roupas normais, uma calça jeans e camiseta, ela saiu. Encontrou Vegeta tomando café com Ribrianne, a enfermeira bem rechonchuda e simpática que sorriu para ela.

\- Acordou cedo para assumir a função, querida? O Vegeta vive reclamando da minha massagem e falando da sua, Bulma!

Bulma riu, e, em pouco tempo estava conversando animadamente com Ribrianne, que tinha uma risada alta e alegre. Pouco tempo depois, ele pediu licença para elas e disse que iria se preparar para a massagem. Ribrianne disse a ela:

\- Eu acho, querida, que nosso paciente se apaixonou por você, sabia? Ele ainda não me disse porque está te hospedando aqui... mas só alguém em quem ele confiasse muito ele chamaria para ficar aqui.

\- Nada disso – disse Bulma – Vegeta realmente se tornou meu amigo... e ele está me ajudando num momento ruim, apenas isso.

Ribrianne riu, e então saiu para fazer a massagem em Vegeta.

Algum tempo depois, Bulma entendeu por que Vegeta a tirara da cama tão cedo. Ele apareceu, e dessa vez não estava na cadeira manual, mas numa elétrica. E não estava de moletom cinza ou camiseta de malha, mas usava uma calça jeans, botas pesadas e casaco, como se preparado para sair naquela manhã um pouco fria de outono.

\- Bulma... eu tomei uma decisão séria, e queria que você me ajudasse – ele disse, olhando para ela.

Ela sorriu e disse:

\- Vou pegar um casaco...

Ele a esperou e quando ela voltou, perguntou:

\- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? Sente-se preparado?

\- Na verdade, não sei. Mas ontem conversei com o Whis e decidi que tenho que tentar. Ou não sairei desse apartamento nunca. Por isso que eu preciso da sua ajuda, porque sei que só, eu não conseguirei.

\- Está bem, Vegeta.

Ela abriu a porta e Vegeta contemplou o hall do elevador. Ele não atravessava aquele limite há mais de cinco anos. Mas quando Bulma saiu e ele a viu diante do elevador, tomou coragem e passou pela porta.

Era o momento de superar seu limite ou desistir de vez.

**Notas:**

1\. Então, é isso. Acabou de vez o Yamcha e Vegeta pretende conquistar a Bulma…

2\. Mas não espere que ela caia imediatamente nos braços dele. É uma questão de tempo.

3\. Sweet Child O' mine é uma música do álbum "Apetite for destruction", o primeiro do Guns n' Roses lançado em 1987.

4.  
O trecho usado, traduzido:  
_Ela tem um sorriso que me parece_

_Trazer à tona recordações da infância_

_Onde tudo era fresco como o límpido céu azul_

_Às vezes quando olho seu rosto_

_Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial_

_E se eu fixasse meu olhar por muito tempo_

_Provavelmente perderia o controle e começaria a chorar_

5\. "Baby I love you way" foi gravada por vários artistas. Mas minha interpretação favorita é a do Peter Framptom.


End file.
